Under The Same Sky
by mysticahime
Summary: AU OOC; Saku, Naru, Ino, Chou, Kiba, Shika, Sai, Sasu; Don't be dubious to move forward. Don't be afraid to fight your way. 'Cause you're not alone—we're all... under the same sky / "WHOAAAA, KANTUNG MATAMU TEBAL SEKALI, INO!" / RnR? No silent readers. —mysticahime
1. Depraved

**Warning: AU. OOC. Typo. Ugly descript and diction (well, I think). ANOTHER HIGH-SCHOOL FIC FROM mysticahime. Not very keen on romance. Mostly friendship. SasuSaku meets another pairing. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. C&C is accepted. Reviews are received with open-hearted.****Different POV in every chapter****. NOT A CHARA BASHING FIC!**

**Disclaimer: ****I never own Naruto. All is Masashi Kishimoto's masterpiece. Just borrow the characters for my own fiction.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

**proudly presents**

**another high-school fic**

**Inspired from dorama 'Dragonzakura'**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't be dubious to move forward**

**Don't be afraid to fight your way**

'**Cause you're not alone**

**We're all...**

**U **N** D **E** R **T** H **E** S **A** M **E** S **K** Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ch****apter 1: Sakura — Depraved**

Sebuah sekolah kerap dikenal sebagai tempat menuntut ilmu. Wadah yang menjadi sumber penyaluran edukasi bagi anak-anak lelaki dan perempuan yang sanggup membayar tuitisi wajib yang dibebankan oleh penyelenggara pendidikan kepada calon-calon anak didiknya.

Sebuah sekolah biasa dianggap sebagai media pertama yang membaurkan seorang anak ke dalam masyarakat luas—terjun ke dalam dunia sosial budaya yang sebenarnya. Kemampuan intelegensia bocah-bocah pengenyam ilmu itu akan sangat diasah demi kemajuan dunia pengetahuan.

—dan bagiku, semua kata-kata di atas adalah sia-sia.

Orang-orang tua yang kolot itu selalu berpendapat bahwa hanya anak yang berpendidikan tinggi yang akan sukses di masa yang akan datang. Semua itu BOHONG. Siapa yang memerlukan edukasi? Siapa yang mencantumkan fakta bahwa sekolah merupakan tempat terbaik untuk mengasah emosi?

Karena bagiku, sekolah adalah sebuah neraka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adalah SMA Konoha, tempatku menuntut ilmu. Aku sama sekali tidak memedulikan apa yang orang-orang katakan mengenai sekolahku—bisa dibilang aku sangat membenci sekolah itu. Bila saja keuangan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ tidak terbatas, aku tidak akan mau bersekolah di sekolahan yang berada di pinggiran kota Tokyo ini.

Jangan tanya kenapa aku membenci sekolahku—kurasa karena anak-anak di sekolah ini sangat brengsek.

Setiap pagi—ketika melewati gerbang SMA Konoha yang terbuat dari dua buah pilar yang dirambati oleh sulur-sulur tanaman—entah mengapa rasanya seperti melewati gerbang neraka saja. Seolah ada beban berat yang mencegahku untuk melangkah lebih lanjut ke dalam gerbang itu.

SMA Konoha tidak mempunyai dinding dengan cat kusam yang mulai mengelupas atau langit-langit yang berlumut atau lantai yang berdebu dan bertebaran puntung rokok di mana-mana. Hanya saja, SMA Konoha merupakan tempat anak-anak asosial yang bersikap apatis dan egois satu sama lain. Jumlah siswanya pun tidak banyak—hanya ada tiga buah kelas di dalamnya, masing-masing untuk tiap angkatan. Di kelas tiga—tempatku belajar—sejauh ini hanya ada tujuh orang siswa. Dua perempuan dan lima laki-laki.

Dua orang perempuan itu adalah aku dan Yamanakai Ino. Dan lima orang laki-laki itu adalah Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis paling centil yang pernah ada di dunia—sepanjang pengetahuanku. Ino tak pernah bisa melepaskan cermin dan sisir dari kedua tangannya, juga se-_pouch_ _make-up_. Setiap lima menit sekali, ia akan merapikan tatanan rambutnya, kemudian membenarkan riasan wajahnya.

Nara Shikamaru. Laki-laki berambut nanas coklat tua itu bisa dibilang seorang pemalas tingkat akut. Kerjaannya sehari-hari hanyalah datang ke sekolah dengan seragam berantakan dan wajah masam yang selalu mengantuk, kemudian menenggelamkan diri dalam alam bawah sadar sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung. Shikamaru sebenarnya adalah murid yang pandai, bisa dibilang jenius malah. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mau memanfaatkan kejeniusannya.

Akimichi Chouji. Bisa dibilang laki-laki bertubuh gempal ini sahabat kental Shikamaru. Chouji tidaklah bodoh, namun yang ia perhatikan hanyalah makanan, makanan, dan makanan. Aku tak akan heran bila suatu hari ia akan berubah menjadi bola raksasa yang berkomposisi _tendon_, _osteon_, dan tumpukan _lipid_.

Inuzuka Kiba. Pemuda yang mengenakan tato merah memanjang pada kedua pipinya itu adalah makhluk paling asosial yang pernah kukenal. Kiba selalu membiarkan anjing putihnya, Akamaru—yang sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur warna merah* pada bulu-bulunya—mondar-mandir di dalam sekolah. Selain itu, Kiba juga jorok. Pernah kudengar dari isu yang tersebar, Kiba mandi hanya seminggu dua kali.

Uzumaki Naruto. Di antara laki-laki yang pernah mampir dalam kehidupanku, Naruto-lah yang paling berisik. Suaranya keras sekali bila berbicara. Pemuda berambut kuning itu juga seorang pecandu ramen. Pecandu? Mengapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Bisa dibilang, satu-satunya makanan yang dimakan Naruto di kantin sekolah adalah ramen, jenis apapun. Selain itu, kepintaran Naruto juga tidak bisa dibilang luar biasa. Nilai-nilainya berada pada batas mean, terkadang berada jauh di bawah titik yang ditetapkan. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, Naruto selalu menggangguku.

Dan yang terakhi adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke adalah orang paling apatis dan egois yang pernah ada di muka bumi. Dingin, irit bicara, dan sinis. Selain itu, ia juga tidak pernah memerhatikan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Meskipun wajah dan otaknya bisa dibilang oke, ia sama sekali tak patut menjadi seorang idola. Kurasa sikap menyebalkannya itu tertanam dalam jiwanya karena ia adalah anggota klan Uchiha—klan yang mendominasi dunia bisnis di Tokyo. Aku tidak tahu mengapa orang kaya sepertinya masuk ke sekolah di pinggiran kota seperti kami—anak-anak bermasalah lainnya—namun aku segera memaklumi bahwa tidak akan adal perguruan yang mau menerima makhluk arogan seperti itu.

—dan, _yeah_, mau tidak mau, melewatkan waktu tiga tahun bersama-sama membuat kami semua cukup dekat—kecuali Sasuke—walaupun kami masih membentengi diri.

Sungguh, untuk apa saling membuka diri pada sesama makhluk-makhluk asosial?

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, sekolahku bukanlah sekolah yang bisa dibanggakan. SMA Konoha kerap dikatai penyelenggara pendidikan yang 'rusak'.

Ya, rusak. Sama seperti kami. Setidaknya sampai kedatangan seorang pria yang mengaku akan memperbaiki SMA Konoha hingga ke akar-akarnya.

●●●**To be Continued●●●**

*merah = aka

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Sebuah awalan yang pendek dan juga masih belum jelas konfliknya. Yup, inilah karya abal-abal dari seorang **mysticahime**. Konflik akan dijelaskan pelan-pelan di chapter selanjutnya. Maafkan bila plotnya berjalan lambat, juga bila per-chapter-nya tidak panjang seperti UadM atau UGUTR ;p

Kritik? Saran? Silakan ke kolom review :)

**Avec mon plaisir,**

**mysticahime**

**09022011**


	2. Preface

**Warning: **AU. OOC. Typo. ANOTHER HIGH-SCHOOL FIC FROM mysticahime. Not very keen on romance. Mostly friendship. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. C&C is accepted. Reviews are received with open-hearted. Different POV in every chapter. NOT A CHARA BASHING FIC!

**Disclaimer: **I never own Naruto. All is **Masashi Kishimoto**'s masterpiece. Just borrow the characters for my own fiction.

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

proudlypresents

another high-school fic

Inspired from dorama** 'Dragonzakura'**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't be dubious to move forward**

**Don't be afraid to fight your way**

'**Cause you're not alone**

**We're all...**

**U **N** D **E** R **T** H **E** S **A** M **E** S **K** Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Naruto — Preface**

Suasana kelas berubah hening ketika seorang pria berusia pertengahan dua puluh tahun mendadak masuk ke dalam kelas. Pria itu berambut perak dengan model rambut yang menentang arah gravitasi bumi—jabrik, sama seperti rambutku, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang; kulitnya putih agak coklat, dan di area mata kirinya yang memiliki bola mata yang berbeda dengan mata kanannya terdapat luka sabetan yang memanjang hingga ke pipinya.

Ia berbeda. _Guru ini berbeda_.

Guru? _Yeah_, begitulah ia memperkenalkan diri kepada kami semua.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi guru di kelas kalian," pria itu menopangkan seluruh berat badannya pada kedua lengannya yang seolah menjadi titik tumpu pada permukaan meja guru tua yang diletakkan tepat di depan kelas kami. "Kuharap kalian tidak bosan bertatap muka denganku, karena aku akan ada di kelas ini lima hari dalam seminggu, tujuh jam dalam sehari. Jadi, bersenang-senanglah—setidaknya sampai kelulusan nanti."

Dan semua mulut menganga—terutama mulutku.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?" adalah kata yang bergema dalam ruang kelas sempit ini. Semua penghuni kelas mengatakannya, kecuali si manusia es, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Woof!" Anjing Kiba, Akamaru-yang-sama-sekali-tidak-berwarna-merah, menyalak pertanda kompak dengan tuannya. Aku melirik sengit pada makhluk berkaki empat itu. Kurasa, aku alergi pada anjing, mengingat aku selalu bersin-bersin bila dekat-dekat dengan mamalia berbulu itu.

Sebelah alis Kakashi-_sensei _ (eh, apa aku perlu memanggilnya _sensei_?) terangkat tinggi ketika melihat sosok Akamaru-yang-sama-sekali-tidak-berwarna-merah berada di dalam kelas. Sepasang matanya yang berbeda warna melirik Kiba, sang empunya.

"Apa itu anjingmu, hei, bocah bertato?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik. Kiba hanya menyeringai memamerkan senyuman 'bertaring'nya.

"Yak!" jawab Kiba dengan nada bangga. Pemuda berjaket itu menjentikkan jari, membuat hewan berbulu putih itu mendatanginya. "Apakah kau menyukainya? Akamaru adalah anjing yang ke-reeeennnn~"

Aku berani sumpah, Kiba mengatakan "ke-reeeennn~" dan bukannya "keren" seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Ya, Kiba memang agak sedikit... norak.

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum. Keningku kembali mengernyit. Oh, _yeah_, akhirnya ada orang yang memaklumi kebiasaan Kiba membawa anjing ke seko—

"Bawa anjingmu keluar kelas!"

Keriuhan di kelas turun hingga ke tingkat terendah. Sunyi senyap. Kurasakan individu-individu di sekitarku seolah membeku, terutama Kiba yang duduk di meja sebelahku—di gang seberang. Bahkan Yamanaka Ino yang tengah memperbaiki bulu mata palsunya terdiam, tangan kanannya terhenti di udara.

Tatapan Kiba menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu sangat tidak mempercayai apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Si jabrik berjaket itu berdiri sambil menggeram. Kedua tangannya menggebrak meja dengan sarkastik. Kini semua kepala berpaling kepadanya—termasuk aku.

"Apa yang 'tidak mungkin'?" Suara Kakashi-_sensei_ terdengar tenang dan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau..." Tangan kanan Kiba terulur ke depan, menuding sosok _sensei_ yang berdiri di belakang meja guru. Tangan itu bergetar—aku dapat melihatnya. "... berani-beraninya kau menyuruhku mengeluarkan Akamaru dari kelas!"

"Oh." Tanpa sadar punggungku menegang ketika mendengar respon dari guru baru itu. "Kau keberatan bila peliharaanmu dilepas di luar kelas?" Kedua kaki berbalut celana bahan berwarna marun gelap itu melangkah dari balik meja tua itu. Ia melangkah menyusuri gang yang memisahkan mejaku dengan meja Kiba.

—aku menelan ludah.

Kakashi-_sensei_ kini berdiri memunggungiku, menghadap sisi meja Kiba. —menghalangi pemandanganku! Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Kiba sekarang.

"—bagaimana kalau kau sekalian keluar dari kelas?"

Seisi kelas benar-benar hening. Sepertinya semua anak menahan napas—termasuk aku.

_Guru baru itu mengusir Kiba dari kelas?_

Deg!

Ada kebisuan selama beberapa detik itu. Kumanfaatkan waktu untuk mengamati reaksi anak-anak yang lain, _toh_ aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah si pria _silver_ dan Kiba sekarang.

Chouji melongo—dengan sebelah tangan gempal yang terbenam dalam bungkusan keripik. Shikamaru—tentu saja—tidur dengan pulas, hanya saja kali ini si nanas itu tidak mendengkur. Tumben.

Ino kembali memulai 'ritual' kecantikannya, mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya di depan cermin. Sasuke hanya diam saja, menatap adegan di sebelah tempatku dengan wajah datar. Sedangkan Sakura... _well_, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa penyebabnya—ia juga menatap Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Kiba, hanya saja dengan tatapan yang biasa—kalau kau mengerti maksudku—tatapan yang sarat akan kebencian.

Aku sudah berulang kali menemukan gadis bermata hijau itu melemparkan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu, sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di SMA Konoha. Sorot matanya seperti ingin menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di sini, seolah-olah... tidak menyukai keadaan sekolah barunya.

Apa aku yang terlalu berlebihan? Entahlah.

**BRAK!**

Terdengar bunyi gebrakan meja lagi, mengagetkanku yang tengah berpikir. Bunyi hantaman itu disusul oleh bunyi tas yang diangkat dan bangku digeser. Detik berikutnya aku melihat Kiba berjalan menuju pintu kelas disusul oleh anjingnya, Akamaru-yang-sama-sekali-tidak-merah.

**BLAM!**

Pintu geser itu dibanting dengan kencang, terbuka lagi sedikit akibat gaya lenting dari panelnya. Kelas kembali sunyi.

Aku mengembuskan napas perlahan.

Kakashi-_sensei_ berbalik dan kembali ke depan papan tulis, menumpukan kedua lengannya pada permukaan meja.

"Nah," katanya, "mulai hari ini, aku akan memperbaiki SMA Konoha—hingga ke akar-akarnya."

Kedua mataku melebar. Lewat sudut mataku, kulihat wajah Sakura juga sedikit berubah. Gadis itu sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kedua sudut bibir pemilik bola mata berlainan warna itu terangkat, membentuk senyuman. Ia menatap kami semua.

"Ini hanyalah sebuah permulaan, anak-anak kelas tiga..."

●●●**To be Continued●●●**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Masih... pendek. *krik* *watados*

Maaf ya, dipotongnya di saat-saat yang ga enak, abisnya menurut Ai, ini udah harus ganti POV lagi biar asyik XP ehehehehe...

Hemmm, menurut Ai, bikin POV Naruto susah banget, soalnya kan Naruto ga 'secerdas' Sakura, jadi kurang pewe aja kalo pake deskrip lebe kayak biasanya *readers: deskrip lu mah standaaaaaaarrrrr*

Oke, bales review dulu!

**Shireishou** makasih ya kak ^^

**NatsumiIzu** neeengg, login kek #plak iya, chap lalu emang banyak typo T_T makasih ya udah review~ dragonzakuraaaaa~ *fangirling-an* XDD

**Kira Desuke **makasih yak deb :* update nih :)

**Oh-chan is Nanda** uhuk, skul jelek? O_O biasa aja ah XD oke, udah update nih~

**4ntk4-ch4n** makasih yaaa ^^

**aya-na rifa'i** bu-bukaaaann~ DX ini dorama yang main Yamappi sama Teppei XDDDD~ yang ini juga belom panjang =w=

**Kurousa Hime** ehehehehe *nyengir abal* sama ini jadi 5 lembar deh #plak panggil aja Ai ato Cyan :] makasih yaaaa~

**Amakusa Natsumi** makasih rere ^^ iya, semoga chap ini ga ada typo *ngarep*

**Maria Phantomhive** maaf update-nya lamaaaa T_T

**Midori Kumiko** udah kejawab kan? ;)

**Shiori Yoshimitsu **errrr, Mand, kalo lebih dari 2 yang disebutin, sebelum 'dan' itu pake ','. Setauku sih, hehehehe~ Uhuk, iya. Abisnya aku pusing kalo bunny plot ga dikeluarin =w= tenang aja, yang ini agak nyantai kok ngerjainnya XDDD

**Akinayuki not login** ini juga samanya kagak login =3= iye, aye insap bikin gore (dunia kiamat) hahahaha XD udah lanjut nih~

Errr, banyak juga yang review XD makasih ya semuaaaaa~

Masih berminat ngasih review? :]

**Avec mon plaisir,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 1 April 2011**

**11.09 p.m**


	3. Preparation

**Warning: **AU. OOC. Typo. ANOTHER HIGH-SCHOOL FIC FROM mysticahime. Not very keen on romance. Mostly friendship. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. C&C is accepted. Reviews are received with open-hearted. Different POV in every chapter. NOT A CHARA BASHING FIC!

**Disclaimer: **I never own Naruto. All is **Masashi Kishimoto**'s masterpiece. Just borrow the characters for my own fiction.

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

proudlypresents

another high-school fic

Inspired from dorama** 'Dragonzakura'**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**on't **b**e **d**ubious **t**o **m**ove **f**orward

**D**on't **b**e **a**fraid **t**o **f**ight **y**our **w**ay

'**C**ause **y**ou're **n**ot **a**lone

**W**e're **a**ll...

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**U **N** D **E** R **T** H **E** S **A** M **E** S **K** Y**

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Ino — Preparation**

Apa pendapatmu tentang sekolah?

Menyenangkan? Oh, tidak mungkin.

Sekolah itu mem-bo-san-kan. Kuulangi: Mem. Bo. San. Kan.

Kau tidak pernah bebas melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan. Selalu ada orang yang menyuruhmu melakukan yang mereka inginkan. Selalu ada orang-orang apatis yang melakukan apa saja sesuai kehendak mereka—contoh utama: Inuzuka Kiba yang menyebalkan itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri pertokoan, sesekali melongok ke balik etalase yang menjual beraneka pakaian dengan potongan modis yang merupakan tren _fashion_ terbaru. Kalau saja Ayah masih hidup, pasti Ayah akan membelikanku salah satu—mungkin semua—dari pakaian itu.

Cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kedua kakiku menjauhi area pertokoan itu. Sama sekali tidak ada waktu bagiku melihat-lihat kesenangan semu itu dari balik kaca. Ini realita. Dan di dimensi nyata ini, aku harus bekerja untuk tetap hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Greeekkk...**

Malas-malasan, aku menggeser pintu kelas satu-satunya yang menjadi jatah para siswa kelas 3 di SMA Konoha. Lingkungan sekolah masih sepi—aku melirik jam tangan _pink_-ku—saat ini masih pukul setengah delapan. Berhubung yang terdaftar sebagai pelajar di sini adalah makhluk-makhluk paling apatis di Tokyo, harap dimaklumi, sekolah baru akan ramai sekitar setengah jam setelah waktu belajar yang seharusnya dimulai.

Aku selalu menjadi orang pertama yang hadir di sekolah. Jangan berpikir aku terlalu rajin atau apa—aku datang lebih awal agar aku bisa melakukan ritual sehari-hariku: berdandan. Jarak rumah dengan SMA Konoha harus ditempuh dengan kereta selama dua puluh menit—berdesak-desakan dan berkeringat—yang mengakibatkan _make-up_ yang kupakai di rumah lumer. Itu _make-up _pertama, dan sangat tipis. Ayah tiriku tidak suka aku ber-_make-up_. Ia ingin aku tampil seanggun anak-anak perempuan yang bersekolah di Perguruan Oto.

Tampil dengan rok selutut dan _blazer_ yang terkancing rapi, rambut hitam lurus yang selalu tertata, tingkah laku yang sopan dan tidak banyak ulah, dan—tentu saja—wajah polos tanpa _make-up_. Sangat bukan **aku**.

Mungkin satu-satunya pelajar SMA Konoha yang bertingkah agak mirip dengan anak-anak di Perguruan Oto adalah Haruno Sakura. Memang sih, di sini ia juga memakai rok setengah paha—sepertinya rok pendek dan seragam _sailor_ yang memperlihatkan perut bagian bawah adalah tipikal anak-anak perempuan yang bersekolah di sekolah menengah ke bawah—tapi bisa dibilang, Haruno Sakura adalah anak yang alim. Pendiam, tidak banyak berulah, mendengarkan ocehan guru.

Pokoknya, menyebalkan.

Terutama tatapan matanya yang selalu memandang rendah anak-anak lainnya. Aku tahu, kok, ia sering sekali melirik sinis padaku bila aku memperbaiki riasan wajahku.

"Huh!" Dengan mangkel aku mencari-cari tas mungil berwarna _peach_ yang kugunakan untuk menampung seluruh peralatanku berdandan. Oke, pertama-tama, dasar bedak.

Jari-jemariku dengan terampil mengoleskan _foundation_ semi cair itu ke kulit wajahku yang tidak terbakar matahari. Tentu saja, aku merawat seluruh bagian _dermis_-ku sehingga tampak indah dan putih mulus.

Ah, ada hal lain yang membuatku kesal pada Haruno Sakura.

Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan peralatan rias—aku bisa membedakan mana siswi yang memakai rias wajah dan yang tidak—namun kulitnya sangat putih, seolah-olah ia jarang keluar dari rumah.

Cih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul delapan lewat dua menit. Kini di kelas sudah ada aku dan si Haruno. Ya, si _pinky_ itu selalu datang lebih awal daripada anak-anak lainnya. Sok rajin, sepertinya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami. Aku enggan menegurnya duluan. Sepertinya ia juga malas memulai percakapan denganku. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik begini saja.

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok pria berambut perak masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kedua matanya yang berlainan warna, menyapu seluruh isi kelas.

"Hanya kalian berdua?" Ia berusaha memastikan penglihatannya.

"Mereka belum datang," aku menjawab, sedangkan Sakura diam saja. Gadis _pink_ itu memandang keluar jendela, sama sekali tidak mengacaukan Hatake Kakashi—nama guru itu, kalau aku tidak salah ingat.

"Oh," hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi—perlukah aku menambahkan embel-embel _sensei_ di belakang namanya? Kurasa, tidak perlu. "Kita akan menunggu mereka. Kalian berdua boleh melanjutkan aktivitas kalian."

Lega, aku memerhatikan kuku-kuku jari tangan kiriku dan menemukan lapisan _kuteks_ di jari manisku agak mengelupas pada bagian ujungnya. Kudengar Sakura mendengus—entah untuk apa dan ditujukan pada siapa.

Pukul setengah sembilan, pemuda gempal—Akimichi Chouji, dan pemuda malas—Nara Shikamaru, masuk ke dalam kelas. Shikamaru berjalan di depan, membuka pintu geser dengan malas-malasan. Di belakangnya, Chouji mengekor dengan makan sebungkus roti berukuran besar, mengunyah-ngunyah dengan suara berisik. Keduanya tidak mengacuhkan Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ah," kata _guru_ itu ketika Shikamaru dan Chouji duduk di kursi mereka—kursi yang disusun dengan letak tidak beraturan di dalam ruang kelas kami. "Hari ini adalah _**persiapan**_, permulaan segalanya."

Kufokuskan tatapan pada pria berambut jabrik itu, menyadari bahwa wajahnya lumayan tampan.

"Dan persiapan pertama—" Kedua matanya menyipit, pandangannya beralih dari Sakura (yang tetap memandang keluar jendela), Chouji (yang tidak berhenti makan. Kini ia makan _potato chips_), Shikamaru (yang menguap lebar-lebar), dan aku, "—adalah mengembalikan Inuzuka Kiba ke kelas ini, tanpa hewan peliharaannya."

Seperti tombol _pause_ ditekan, kami semua langsung menatapnya.

"HAAAAAHHHHH?"

●●●**To be Continued●●●**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Masih... pendek? *ditendang*

Kayaknya mulai _chapter_ selanjutnya, saya sekalian _publish_ dua _chapter _sekaligus, ya? :D

Setuju semuanya?

Balesin _review_~

**Shiori Yoshimitsu** hahaha XD sengaja, ganti suasana~ hehehe~ Makasih udah _review_ :)

**Kira Desuke **fluffy? Masa sih ini fluffy? Biasaaaa aja XD Errrr, gitu ya? Maklum ya, diksi gua pas-pasan, Deb. Jadinya kalo pake yang sederhana kaya gini lebih 'keliatan' aslinya XD Makasih udah _review_, _bro_!

**Amakusa Natsumi** iyaaa, Kakashi gurunya XD Kesan pertamanya garang, tapi di sini... *diem sendiri* Haha, bagusan deskrip Rereeee~ 'Perbaikan'nya mungkin mulai _chapter_ depan XD _Step by step_~ Sabar! Makasih udah _review_ yaaaaa~

**Arion Gaviota** TOS! Saya juga kurang demen sama _fic_ multichap yang panjang, bikin pegeeeelll, apalagi kalo _fic_-nya standar kaya punya saya *digeplak* Ahh, ituuu, maksudnya, perkenalan Kakashi itu _flashback_, kaya diceritain ulang sama Nartuo gituuu XD Makasih udah _review_!

**Alvisse** Kakashi jadi tegas sejak masuk _fic_ ini XD Selamat menikmati _chap_ 3 yaaa~ Makasih udah mau _review_! XD

Berhubung saya udah masuk libur selepas ujian, mungkin _update_-an _fic_ agak cepat (tapi ga terlalu cepat juga karena saya belajar buat ujian masuk kuliah). _Vote_ 3 _fic_ yang kalian pengen di-_update_ duluan di _profile_ saya XD

Masih berminat me-_review_?

**Avec mon plaisir,**

**mysticahime**

**Bandung, 26 April 2011, 00.21 a.m**


	4. Impossible

**Warning: **AU. OOC. Typo. ANOTHER HIGH-SCHOOL FIC FROM mysticahime. Not very keen on romance. Mostly friendship. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. C&C is accepted. Reviews are received with open-hearted. Different POV in every chapter. NOT A CHARA BASHING FIC!

**Disclaimer: **I never own Naruto. All is **Masashi Kishimoto**'s masterpiece. Just borrow the characters for my own fiction.

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

proudlypresents

another high-school fic

Inspired from dorama** 'Dragonzakura'**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Don't be dubious to move forward_

_Don't be afraid to fight your way_

'_Cause you're not alone_

_We're all..._

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**U **N** D **E** R **T** H **E** S **A** M **E** S **K** Y**

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Chouji — Impossible**

Seperti biasa, aku dan Shikamaru melarikan diri ke atap sekolah—berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa bel pertanda istirahat selesai telah berbunyi hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Rutinitas ini telah terbentuk semenjak kami berdua cukup akrab di kelas dua.

"_Guru_ baru itu merepotkan sekali."

Kulirik Shikamaru—si nanas itu tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya yang disilangkan, menahan beban tubuhnya. Sejak dulu, Shikamaru paling benci hal-hal merepotkan—yah, dia kan pemalas—dan tentu saja, 'menyelamatkan' Inuzuka Kiba termasuk dalam kategori hal-hal merepotkan itu. _Mission impossible_, bila kubilang. Hatake Kakashi itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku heran, mengapa ia mau anak asosial macam Kiba tetap berada di kelas kami.

"Setuju." **Kraus.** Kukunyah keripik ubiku, menikmati sensasi asin dan manis yang menyebar dalam rongga mulutku. Ah, keripik memang cemilan nomor satu! "Kalau ia mau Inuzuka kembali ke kelas, seharusnya _dia_ yang melakukan 'penyelamatan' itu."

—entah mengapa, aku merasa kami berdua terkesan meremehkan Kakashi dan misi 'penyelamatan' itu. Heh, 'penyelamatan'? Yang benar saja.

"Lebih baik tidak perlu ada misi seperti itu—" Shikamaru berbalik dan memunggungiku, mungkin berniat tidur, "—che, _mendokusai_."

"Tapi aku heran," kataku sambil terus mengunyah. Kraus. Kraus. "Kenapa ya, Inuzuka bersikap asosial seperti itu? —anti sosial juga, maksudku. Seharusnya, masa SMA adalah masa-masa kita memperbanyak teman, bukan?"

"..." Shikamaru terdiam, kemudian ia duduk bersila, menatap mataku. "Hei, Chouji. Memangnya kau pikir ada _berapa banyak_ orang di sekolah ini? _Tujuh_—_enam_, kalau tidak menghitung Inuzuka sendiri."

Kraus. "Kau membenci Inuzuka, Shika?"

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahunya.

Percakapan kami selesai sampai di situ.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, bukankah itu Inuzuka?"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah yang kutunjuk dengan ekspresi tidak rela. Jelas saja, aku memutar lehernya dengan paksa.

"Mana?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Arah jam dua, di tepi sungai." Aku memberitahunya.

Inuzuka Kiba _memang_ ada di sana, seorang diri—bila kau tidak menghitung anjing putihnya itu. Entah apa yang ia lakukan siang-siang begini di tepi sungai. Membolos? Sudah jelas, ia kan dikeluarkan oleh _guru_ baru kami dari kelas.

"Aku tidak peduli." Shikamaru berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pitingan lenganku. Aku bergeming, tetap tidak melepaskan Shikamaru.

"Ayo kita ke sana," ajakku seraya menunjuk Inuzuka dengan daguku. Aku sama sekali tidak memedulikan gerutuan Shikamaru, terus melangkah mendekati tepi sungai.

.

.

.

.

"Hei," aku menyapa Inuzuka ketika kami—aku dan Shikamaru—tiba di dekatnya. Pemuda berjaket itu menoleh sesaat kepadaku, kemudian kembali mengusap-usap moncong putih si anjing, sama sekali mengabaikan kami.

"Kami menyapamu!" kata Shikamaru ketus. Ia tampak jengkel sekali.

Inuzuka diam saja, sama sekali tidak berniat merespon aku maupun si nanas.

"Dasar asosial. Anti sosial. Maniak anjing." Shikamaru mengumpat pelan, membuang muka ke arah berlawanan.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Inuzuka. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya, di atas rumput.

"Kami—aku," Shikamaru melirikku dengan ganas, seolah-olah tidak mau ikut terlibat, "—hanya ingin tahu mengapa kau, hmm, bersikap seperti ini."

"Tidak pedulian, seenaknya, dan membangkang?" tanyanya tanpa mau memandangku.

Kutatap Shikamaru, berharap ia mau ikut bicara. Shikamaru kembali mengedikkan bahunya.

_Ayolah_, pintaku lewat tatapan mata.

"Kira-kira begitu." Shikamaru luluh juga, ikut mengobrol dengan Inuzuka dan aku. Ia duduk di sisi lain Inuzuka. "Sangat _merepotkan_."

Rasa tersinggung terpancar dari mata Inuzuka yang gelap. "Tidak usah bicara padaku, kalau begitu." Pemuda itu kembali berkonsentrasi pada Akamaru-yang-sama-sekali-tidak-merah.

"Hei," aku buru-buru mencairkan suasana yang mulai memanas. "Jangan begitu, Inuzuka. Shika hanya bercanda, kok." Shikamaru mendelik kepadaku. "Aku ingin tahu, mengapa kau membawa Akamaru ke sekolah? Bukankah itu dilarang?"

Inuzuka mendengus. "Tidak ada yang merawatnya di rumah."

"Keluargamu?"

Inuzuka diam saja. Aku menghela napas.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita kepada kami," tanganku berusaha membuka kantung keripik bayam yang sebenarnya merupakan cadangan makananku nanti malam. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Akimichi Chouji."

"Aku tahu," jawab Inuzuka pendek. "Kita sekelas tiga tahun ini, Akimichi-_san_. Hanya ada tujuh siswa kelas tiga di SMA Konoha."

"Panggil saja aku Chouji," jawabku. Kraus. Kraus. "Jangan sungkan pada kami, kita sudah sekelas selama bertahun-tahun. Kita bisa berte—"

Kata-kataku berhenti ketika Inuzuka tiba-tiba mendelik.

"Mengapa kalian tiba-tiba sok akrab denganku? Mengapa tidak dari dulu-dulu?" Keningku mengernyit mendengar kata-katanya. "Menurutku, sok kenal dan sok akrab di tahun akhir sekolah menengah itu _percuma_. Setelah ujian semuanya akan berpisah, benar kan?"

Inuzuka berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Akamaru menyalak-nyalak garang. "Oh, atau mungkin kalian _disuruh_ oleh guru sialan itu? Cih, siapa yang sudi kembali ke kelas? Jangan mimpi aku akan kembali ke sekolah itu la—"

**BUAGH!**

Sebelum aku menyadari kata-kata kasar itu ditujukan pada kami, kepalan tinju Shikamaru telah terlebih dahulu mencapai sisi wajah Inuzuka, membuatnya terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. Aku melongo.

Shikamaru? Memukul orang? Ckck, aku tidak percaya ini.

"_Omae_," wajah Shikamaru terlihat sangat marah ketika ia menarik kerah baju Inuzuka dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau menyebalkan sekali! Memang benar, kami disuruh oleh guru baru itu untuk _mengembalikanmu_ ke kelas, lalu kenapa? Memangnya kami dengan sukarela mendekatimu? Cih. Jangan bercanda, pecinta anjing!"

Uh. Oh. Oh.

"Shi-Shikamaru, jangan seperti itu," aku berusaha menenangkan si rambut kuncir yang sudah terpancing oleh amarah. Betul sekali, untuk orang yang tidak suka hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini, berusaha membujuk orang anti sosial dan asosial seperti Inuzuka akan sangat sangat _sangat_ menyebalkan.

Wajah Inuzuka memucat, namun ia tidak mau menunjukkan kekagetannya. "Lalu, mengapa kau _pura-pura_ peduli? Apa gunanya bagimu, heh, Nanas?"

**BUAGH!**

Satu tinjuan lagi dan bibir Inuzuka robek. Cairan berwarna merah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kini, ia menatap Shikamaru dengan geram.

"Sebenarnya, _apa maumu_?" Kali ini, ia tampak benar-benar marah. Shikamaru juga. Baru kali ini kulihat ia memukul orang lebih dari satu kali. Inuzuka mendecih, menunggu jawaban Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya ingin _perintah_ dari guru baru itu cepat selesai. Aku malas mendengarnya berceramah," jawaban Shikamaru di luar dugaanku—mungkin di luar dugaan Inuzuka juga. "Jujur saja, bila Chouji tidak mengajakku untuk mengobrol denganmu, aku _sudah pulang_ dari tadi."

Kali ini, Inuzuka menatapku. "Apa maumu?"

Aku balas menatapnya. Oke, hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin marah-marah.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu." Kukatakan saja apa adanya. "Kita teman sekelas, mengapa kita harus bersikap seolah-olah bermusuhan? Apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu?"

"Che," Shikamaru membuang muka. Sebaliknya, Inuzuka menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dimengerti.

"Sungguh?" akhirnya ia berbicara. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin berteman denganku?"

Shikamaru berjalan mendekatiku, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'kurasa kau sudah sinting' dengan suara pelan yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Kutatap kedua matanya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh."

Raut wajahnya berubah, kemudian mengeras lagi. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Kini, wajah Inuzuka tampak tidak percaya. Benar-benar tidak percaya. Begitu pula Shimakaru yang memandangiku dengan aneh.

Hei, apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku barusan?

Sejenak, kami semua berdiam diri, tak ada satu pun di antara kami yang berbicara. Angin sepot-sepoi berhembus di udara, menggoyangkan rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar kaki-kaki kami berpijak.

"Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berkata seperti itu kepadaku," gumam Inuzuka. Ia memandangku. "Kau tahu mengapa aku bersikap asosial seperti ini?"

Aku menggeleng. Shikamaru juga—walau sepertinya Inuzuka lebih menujukan perkataan itu kepadaku. "Mengapa?"

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya yang bertato. "Karena tidak ada yang mencoba mengerti diriku. Mereka semua tidak peduli kepadaku."

Mendapat firasat bahwa cerita Inuzuka akan cukup panjang, aku berinisiatif untuk duduk kembali di atas rumput (dan tentunya tak lupa dengan kantong keripikku). Shikamaru tetap berdiri. Inuzuka duduk di sebelahku—tidak terlalu dekat, namun tidak terlalu jauh juga.

"Orang-orang selalu menganggapku aneh," ia mengusap pelan kepala Akamaru-yang-sama-sekali-tidak-merah. "Mereka menganggapku anak gila yang hanya mau berteman dengan anjing. —jangan salahkan aku, orang-orang itu selalu menindasku."

Dan mengalirlah cerita Inuzuka mengenai masa kecilnya, di mana ia sering dilempari batu dan dikatai kampungan. Orang-orang bilang, tubuhnya berbau seperti anjing—mungkin disebabkan karena di sebelah rumahnya terdapat penampungan anjing liar, dan juga karena kenyataan bahwa keluarganya mengelola klinik hewan kecil di pinggir kota.

Ia tidak mempunyai teman seorang pun. Ke mana-mana, ia selalu bersama dengan Akamaru. Itu semua karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain. Di matanya, semua orang mengucilkan dirinya. Karena itu, ia mulai menarik diri dari lingkungan sosial dan bertindak seenaknya—membalas perlakuan seenaknya yang diterimanya ketika maih kecil.

Sedikit banyak aku merasa simpati pada Inuzuka. Luka batin yang dideritanya bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk disembuhkan. Bersekolah di sekolah berlevel rendah pun sama sekali tidak membantu—malahan ia semakin membangkang karena tidak ada seorang pun di antara _kami_ yang berusaha untuk peduli.

"Kurasa," aku mencoba bicara setelah Inuzuka selesai bercerita, "kau harus mulai membuka diri. Sedikit demi sedikit pun tak apa. Yang penting, kau harus tahu bahwa _tidak semua_ orang seperti itu. _Tidak semua_ anak di SMA Konoha bersikap tidak peduli padamu." Suaraku semakin serius. "Aku peduli padamu—" kutunjuk diriku, "Shikamaru peduli padamu—ah, jangan pikirkan yang barusan. Sebenarnya, itu _caranya_ menunjukkan kepeduliannya."

Shikamaru tidak membantah. Bagaimanapun, ia lepas kontrol tadi. Dan ia tidak mungkin sembarangan memukul orang, aku mengenalnya.

"Maaf," gumam Inuzuka. "Maaf..."

Dapat kulihat, buliran air bening mengalir di pipinya. Inuzuka menangis?

"Apatis dan bertindak semaunya—aku memang bodoh." Ia terus mencucurkan air matanya, sesekali menggumamkan kata 'maaf'.

Aku dan Shikamaru berpandangan.

_Ayo, katakan sesuatu_. Kutatap matanya.

_Aku? _Ia sedikit membentangkan tangannya. _Che, _mendokusai...

_Ayolah_...

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Hei. Jangan cengeng seperti itu."

_BUKAN ITU!_ Aku memelototinya dengan garang. Kulempar kantong keripikku yang sudah kosong. Bakano _Shikamaru, jangan memperburuk suasana!_

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu," Shikamaru kembali berbicara. "Jangan hidup untuk masa lalu. Hiduplah untuk masa kini. Berjuanglah agar lebih baik di masa datang."

Inuzuka mendongak sambil mengelapkan wajahnya ke lengan jaketnya. Aku juga sedikit terperangah. Jarang sekali Shikamaru mengucapkan kata-kata bijak seperti itu.

"Maaf karena aku memukulmu tadi, tapi kau memang keterlaluan, sih." Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Inuzuka. Bibirnya sedikit tersenyum.

Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku semula, ikut mengulurkan tangan ke arah Inuzuka. "Berteman?"

Ia menyambut tangan-tangan kami dengan tos ringan, lalu berdiri. Kali ini, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Inuzuka—ah, bukan.

_Kiba_.

●●●**To be Continued●●●**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Haiiiii :D *wajah tanpa dosa* Maaf-maaf-maaf beribu maaf karena lama ga _update_ _fic_ ini, padahal saya udah janji apdet cepet ;P dan maaf juga ga jadi _double post_, cukup manjangin _dikit_ per-_chapter_. Hehe~

Gimana? Gimana? Gaje ya _chapter _ini? Apa _friendship_-nya kerasa? Saya sih jujur aja, nyengir-nyengir sendiri pas bikin Kiba nangis. OOC sekali kayaknya, tapi saya ga bisa nyampein wujud 'rasa terharu' dengan cara lain. Soriii~

Btw, apa kabar? *pertanyaan garing* Saya baru 'nemuin' lagi 'pegangan' saya di dunia literatur ;P

FYI, saya lagi kena Hallyu wave, nih! SUJUUUUU! *peluk majalah History of Super Junior* Jiah, OOT =w=

Balesan _review_~

**Matsu **makasih atas _review_-nya yang manis ya ^^ heee, yamappi itu ommu? TITIP SALAM! XDDD

**NatsumiIzu** Makasiiihhh XD Iya ya, pendek~ _Chapter_ ini agak dipanjangin deh, hehehe :D makasih udah _review_ yaaaa

**nupY's miE schiffer d'caSsie** makasih _review_-nya yaaa :D

**shiro **he? Iya ya, nama anjingnya Shinchan XD *digampol* ehh, emangnya ini siapa ya? #plak Iya sih, kependekan. Rencana apdet cepet malah molor lamaaaaa DX *curcol* maaf ya~! Makasih _review_-nya :D

**vaneela **haha, ga ada kata terlambat buat baca _fic_ saya :D ini dia _update_-nya! Maaf lama~! Makasih _review_-nya :D

**el Cierto not log in** okeh, ini dia XD makasih udah _review_ XD

**Suki 'Suu' Foxie** makasih udah suka diksi saya XD haha, iya nih, pendek bangeeettt~ lagi berusaha dipanjangin kok~ _chaos_-nya kerasa? Syukurlaaaahh XD cobain nonton deh! Yamappi-nya cakep banget! *ditendang Siwon* *tendang balik* *tunangan durhaka* makasih ya udah _review_ XD

Yosh, yosh. Liburan udah di depan mata XD ngga ding, saya belom liburan sepenuhnya, paling ga sampe tanggal 2 Juni XP haha, makanya mungkin (sekali lagi) _update_-an bakal terbengkalai~ Saya kan ada jadwal ikutan turnya Suju XP *ngarep*

Betewe, kan bulan depan saya ultah *siapa yang nanya?* saya mau dong kalo ada yang berbaik hati bikinin _birthday fic_ buat saya XP *siapa yang mau?* Nanti saya _fave story_ deh~ *siapa yang butuh _fave_ lo?*

Udah ah, saya emang ga bakat bikin ABA, malah nge-_rambling_ ga jelas =w=

Sekian! Ada yang mau memberikan _feedback_? :D

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 24 Mei 2011, 11.09 p.m**


	5. Stride

**Warning: **AU. OOC. Typo. ANOTHER HIGH-SCHOOL FIC FROM mysticahime. Not very keen on romance. Mostly friendship. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. C&C is accepted. Reviews are received with open-hearted. Different POV in every chapter. NOT A CHARA BASHING FIC!

**Disclaimer: **I never own Naruto. All is **Masashi Kishimoto**'s masterpiece. Just borrow the characters for my own fiction.

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

proudlypresents

another high-school fic

Inspired from dorama** 'Dragonzakura'**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Don't be dubious to move forward_

_Don't be afraid to fight your way_

'_Cause you're not alone_

_We're all..._

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**U **N** D **E** R **T** H **E** S **A** M **E** S **K** Y**

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Kiba — Stride**

Jujur saja, ini seperti mimpi. M-I-M-P-I. Ya, benar sekali. Apa aku mengejanya dengan tepat?

Mimpi.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa mimpiku selama ini, dan jawabannya sangat sederhana: mempunyai teman yang mau menerimaku.

Terlahir menjadi anggota keluarga Inuzuka yang mengelola penampungan anjing dan klinik hewan membuat orang-orang tidak menerimaku. Mereka bilang aku bau—terserah. Mereka menjauhiku, mengucilkanku dari lingkungan sosial, membentuk diriku menjadi pribadi yang apatis.

Teman? Ha. Aku hanya bisa bermimpi untuk mendapatkannya.

—hingga mimpiku terwujud hari ini.

Di kamar, aku meloncat-loncat di atas kasur, menjerit-jerit untuk meluapkan kebahagiaanku. Konyol, memang—tapi, siapa yang peduli? Aku kan manusia apatis.

"_Banzaaaaiii...!_" Aku melonjak lebih tinggi—tanganku hampir bisa menyentuh langit-langit kamar. Kata '_banzai_' pun tak bisa menyuarakan kebahagiaanku. Kurang tepat.

"Kibaaaa...!" Kudengar suara Hana-_neesan_ dari lantai bawah—tempat klinik hewan Inuzuka berada. "Jangan berisiiiikkk...!"

Huh? Masa bodoh.

Sudah kubilang, aku ini manusia apatis. Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kusukai, tak peduli orang berkata apa, hahaha.

Jadi, aku kembali melonjak-lonjak sambil berseru.

"Yuhuuuuuuu...! AKU PUNYA TEMAAAAANNNN...!"

.

.

.

.

SMA Konoha, seperti biasa, tampak sepi di pagi hari.

Hei, bukannya aku mengada-ada, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. SMA Konoha _memang_ sepi karena jumlah siswanya sedikit. Kalau boleh dibilang, tidak ada anak kelas satu untuk tahun ajaran ini. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Sekolah tempatku menuntut ilmu bukanlah sekolah dengan level tinggi yang bersaing ketat memperebutkan kursi di Universitas Tokyo. SMA ini hanyalah sekolah buangan yang menampung anak-anak tidak mampu, anak-anak yang tidak diterima di sekolah mana pun. Juga anak yang terpaksa masuk ke sekolah ini—entah karena masalah apa.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah terlambat masuk kelas.

Bel pertanda pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi cukup lama, dan aku masih duduk-duduk saja di bawah pohon, mengamati keadaan di sekitarku. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir aku memperhatikan lingkungan di sekelilingku—aku hanya peduli pada diriku, ingat?—dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menyadari bahwa SMA Konoha tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan selama ini.

Ah, betapa dunia berubah ketika kau mengetahui kau mempunyai teman untuk kau rangkul.

Chouji dan Shikamaru pasti sudah duduk di dalam kelas, sedangkan aku?

_Yeah_, aku masih merasa enggan untuk beranjak ke dalam kelas. Enggan bertemu guru baru itu. Mungkin saja ia akan mengusir Akamaru lagi—tidak mungkin.

Hari ini aku tidak membawa Akamaru ke sekolah. Aku datang sendirian, duduk termenung sendirian.

Mengapa?

Hei, karena aku sudah mempunyai teman!

Ahh, ya, ya. Aku akan masuk ke kelas nanti, mungkin setelah jam istirahat. Sekali ini saja, aku ingin menikmati suasana sekolahku—ini kan tahun terakhirku di sini.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Hmm?

"Hei."

Errr... siapa itu yang berbicara? Pasti bukan bicara padaku.

"Inuzuka, aku bicara kepadamu."

...

"Inuzuka!"

Kugosok-gosok kedua kelopak mataku dengan punggung tangan, berusaha mendongak dan mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilku. Pandanganku semula buram, lalu semuanya tampak lebih jelas.

Di hadapanku, seorang pria berambut perak berdiri dengan wajah datar. Guru baru itu. untuk apa ia ke sini?

Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Inuzuka Kiba?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Apa maksud pertanyaannya itu? Sudah jelas aku sedang memperhatikan halaman sekolah dan—benar, aku tertidur.

"Hoaahhh..." aku menguap dengan kencang, merentangkan kedua tanganku ke udara. "Menurutmu?"

**Plak!**

Sesuatu menghantam kepalaku dengan cepat, sampai-sampai aku hampir tidak menyadari bahwa Kakashi-lah yang memukulku. Kulirik apa yang ia gunakan untuk menampar bagian belakang kepalaku. Gulungan koran. Memangnya aku anjing, hah?

"Tidak sakit," kuremehkan dia. Gulungan koran itu tampak tidak kokoh, tidak akan bisa membuat kepalaku memiliki benjol bertingkat.

**Plak!**

Sekali lagi.

"Hei!" kutatap pria tinggi di hadapanku, berdiri untuk menyejajari dirinya, meminimalisir perbedaan tinggi di antara kami. "Memangnya kau siapa, sembarangan memukulku?"

Bibir Hatake Kakashi melengkung membentuk senyuman ringan. "Aku? _Gurumu_."

Guru? Cih.

"Aku tidak mempunyai guru," jawabku ketus. Meskipun ini tahun kedua belasku bersekolah, tetapi aku tidak pernah merasa memiliki guru. Di dunia ini, tidak ada guru yang benar-benar peduli pada murid-muridnya. Yang ada hanyalah sekumpulan orang tua yang menjejalkan aneka ilmu ke dalam kepala anak-anak demi mendapatkan uang untuk membeli nasi.

"Terserah," pria itu mengangkat bahu dengan enteng. "Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku guru atau bukan, yang penting aku tidak sama seperti 'guru' dalam anggapanmu."

Aku mengerjap.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu pikiranku?

"Terserah," aku membeo. "Apa sekarang aku harus masuk ke kelas?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Jelas-jelas seorang guru tidak akan membiarkan anak didiknya berkeliaran bebas di lingkungan sekolah selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Kalau perlu, guru itu akan membebankan sanksi kepada murid bermasalah itu—tentu saja untuk meningkatkan rasa segan murid kepadanya.

Menyebalkan.

Di luar dugaan, guru baru itu malah berjalan menuju pohon tempatku bernaung tadi dan duduk di antara akar-akarnya—yang berarti di sebelahku. "Apa kau keberatan bila kita berbincang sedikit di sini?"

"Huh?" adalah respon terbaik yang bisa kuberikan. Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan? Jelas sekali bahwa Kakashi tidak akan pergi bila aku mengusirnya.

Cih, acara pribadiku terganggu.

Kakashi menepuk-nepuk tanah di sebelahnya, di sisi kaki kiriku. "Duduklah."

Apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Menendang mukanya?

—aku yakin ia akan balas menendangku tiga kali lipat lebih keras. Dan mungkin tendangannya akan mengarah ke arah selangkangan. Sial.

Mau tak mau, aku duduk di sebelahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak berada dalam jarak dekat dari Kakashi. Yah, kurasa setengah meter sudah cukup, eh? 

"Apa ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tanya Kakashi setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan posisi nyaman. Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna memandang lurus ke depan, sama sekali tidak melakukan kontak mata denganku. Bagus, aku juga tidak mau menatap matanya.

"Ap—eh, tidak." Kata 'apa' akan membuatku terkesan seperti anak dungu bila kuucapkan. Kuputuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Helaan napas dari Kakashi. "Aku pikir tidak begitu. Kau _jelas_ mempunyai masalah."

Punggungku yang semula hendar bersandar pada batang pohon mendadak tersentak dan kutemukan diriku tengah menoleh ke arahnya dengan emosi marah berkecamuk di dadaku. "Aku tidak mempunyai masalah!"

"Benarkah?" Rubi dan obsidian menatapku dengan tatapan kurang yakin. "Orang yang tidak mempunyai masalah jelas tidak akan semarah itu bila ditanyai."

Kuatur napasku dan mencoba tenang. "Aku benar-benar tidak punya masalah."

"Benarkah?"

Ukh. Mengapa ia memojokkanku seperti ini, eh?

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami selama beberapa saat. Angin sepoi-sepoi berembus meniup dedaunan dan menciptakan bunyi gemerisik. Kuperhatikan perarakan awan di atas sana, juga langit yang begitu biru melatari semuanya.

Kakashi kembali melirikku. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau berbicara," katanya. "Padahal aku ini teman bicara yang asyik, lho."

Bibirku mencibir. "Mimpimu," gurauku. "Aku memang tidak mempunyai masalah—setidaknya saat ini."

"Kemarin?" tanyanya. Gayanya seperti detektif saja.

"Ah," aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Apakah kakak perempuanku yang marah-marah bisa dibilang sebagai masalah?"

"Tergantung." Ia kembali memandang ke depan. "Kalau kemarahannya membuatmu tertekan, itu bisa dibilang masalah."

"Mmm," aku bergumam. "Aku tidak merasa tertekan."

"Kalau begitu, itu bukan masalah." Kedua kaki Kakashi menyelonjor ke depan. "Tapi, mengapa kakakmu sampai marah-marah? Apa kakakmu itu memang seorang pemarah?"

"Tidak." Mendadak wajahku memerah ketika mengingat hal yang menyebabkan Hana-_neesan_ marah-marah. "Hanya saja... aku kemarin berteriak-teriak sambil melompat-lompat di atas kasur. Hanya itu." Ini kejujuran.

"Mengapa kau berteriak-teriak sambil melompat-lompat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena aku senang."

"Mengapa kau senang?"

Aaaarrrggghhh... Ia mulai terlihat seperti psikolog. Kuralat ucapanku tadi soal gayanya yang seperti detektif. Hatake Kakashi seperti konselor! Terus bertanya sampai aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Ck. Aku tahu pasti karena aku sering masuk ke ruang konseling ketika SMP.

Haruskah kujawab?

Wajah Chouji dan Shikamaru—dua teman baruku—seolah terpeta di angkasa, tersenyum. Ah, ya. Merekalah yang membuatku senang kemarin.

"Karena..." ragu, aku melanjutkan, "... kemarin untuk pertama kalinya aku mempunyai teman—Akimichi Chouji dan Nara Shikamaru."

Kakashi diam saja, tidak merespon apa-apa. Malahan, ia bersiul-siul—entah menyenandungkan lagu apa.

Rasanya memalukan!

Laki-laki biasanya tidak membahas hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi. Contohnya aku dan Ayah. Kami sama sekali tidak pernah membahas pergaulanku (karena aku memang tidak pernah bergaul dengan teman-teman di sekolah sampai kemarin sore) maupun kehidupan cinta. Aku dan Ayah selalu membahas hal-hal umum seperti keadaan klinik dan penampungan anjing kami, membahas bencana-bencana dan topik-topik luas lainnya.

Tapi tidak pernah membahas hal-hal yang bersifat 'mengaku' seperti ini!

Ini adalah kali kedua aku membuka diri pada orang lain. Kemarin teman-teman baruku. Kali ini... pria yang mengajar di kelasku.

Kulirik sosok Kakashi sekilas. "Aku... terdengar bodoh, ya?"

"Memang," jawabnya tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

DER! Sudah kuduga ia akan berkata seperti itu! Kiba, Kiba, kau menunjukkan kebodohanmu sendiri!

_Hell_, berbicara dari hati ke hati memang tidak mudah. Ck. Biasanya yang melakukan itu adalah pasangan _gay_, atau sejenisnya—mengingat aku dan Kakashi sama-sama lelaki. Rasanya aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa 'guru' dan murid bicara dari hati ke hati.—kecuali di _shoujo manga_, ketika tokoh utama cewek jatuh cinta pada guru cowoknya yang super ganteng.

"Tidak perlu malu untuk membuka diri pada orang lain." Aku mendongak dan menatap Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Menyimpan semuanya sendirian—itu tidak baik," lanjutnya, sedikit menyilangkan kedua kakinya yang terbalut celana bahan berwarna gelap. "Setidaknya, kau perlu berbagi pada orang lain. Misalnya, pada Chouji dan Shikamaru."

"Tapi—"

"Mungkin sulit untuk bersikap terbuka pada mulanya," ia menyela kata-kataku sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan bantahanku. "... tapi kurasa, bersikap sedikit terbuka akan sangat menolongmu nanti. Manusia adalah makhluk sosial, jadi mereka membutuhkan manusia lainnya untuk bersosialisasi.

"Dan pada akhirnya, sosialisasi merupakan kebutuhan pokok dari kehidupan manusia selain sandang, pangan, dan papan." Kakashi menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Obrolan antara guru dan murid juga merupakan sosialisasi, Inuzuka—eh, bagaimana bila aku memanggilmu Kiba? Jangan pernah sungkan untuk bercerita padaku maupun teman-temanmu bila kau mengalami tekanan."

Sesuatu bergemuruh dalam rongga dadaku. Jantungku.

Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena aku merasa berdebar-debar karena memiliki cinta pada Kakashi (_yuck_, aku bukan _gay_! Terlebih lagi... guru dan murid? Hoekk...), melainkan karena—entahlah. Mirip perasaan antusias ketika merasakan Chouji dan Shikamaru menerima keberadaanku.

Perasaan yang seolah mengatakan 'kau ada di sini, di sebelah kami!'.

Mungkin kau akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah remaja paling bodoh di dunia. Terserah. Bila kau adalah anak yang tak pernah diterima di lingkungan lain selain dalam keluargamu, kau akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku ketika menyadari bahwa masih ada yang mau bersosialisasi denganmu.

"Ah," aku menyelonjorkan kedua kakiku—kebiasaan yang kulakukan bila merasa nyaman. "Tentu saja, _Sensei_."

—dan aku tahu: Hatake Kakashi adalah satu-satunya guru yang _peduli_ padaku, di dunia ini.

Kakashi-_sensei_ tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku.

Cepat, kedua kakiku melonjak ke udara, mengakibatkanku berdiri. Kurentangkan kedua lenganku, meninju bebas udara yang terasa sangat ringan di sekitarku.

"_Sensei_, apa kita perlu ke kelas sekarang?"

"Tentu saja."

Yap, aku sudah satu langkah lebih maju daripada 'aku yang dulu'.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, aku, Chouji, dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama. Secara kebetulan, kami tinggal di daerah yang sama, hanya berbeda beberapa ruas jalan. Pantas saja mereka melewati sungai tempatku bermuram durja kemarin, haha.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan masuk ke kelas, Kiba." **Kraus**. Akimichi Chouji melumat beberapa keripik sekaligus dengan tiga puluh dua giginya. "Kupikir hari ini kau akan menciptakan libur pribadi dan menghabiskannya dengan bersantai di kamarmu. Shikamaru sampai iri, tuh..."

"Enak saja," Shikamaru mengayunkan tasnya sehingga membentur punggung Chouji. "Jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak, _Nikujin_*."

"Kau suka makan daging, Chouji?" tanyaku, menyandang tas sekolahku di pundak dengan ogah-ogahan. Chouji mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Aku juga! Haha. Kukira kau hanya suka makan keripik!"

"Enak saja!"

Kami berjalan melewati daerah pertokoan, masih ada beberapa blok sebelum kami berpisah menuju jalan rumah masing-masing. Kawasan pertokoan itu terbilang sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang di sana, termasuk seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah elit Iwagakure Academy yang sedang bicara dengan ponselnya sambil marah-marah.

"Siapa yang sudi kembali ke sekolah?" begitu yang kami tangkap terlontar dari mulutnya—kata-kata yang terdengar marah. Otomatis, langkah-langkah kaki kami berhenti secara mendadak. "Sudah kubilang, Kek: AKU MAU MASUK KE SEKOLAH SENI KUMO! Persetan dengan pelajaran di Iwa—sudah dua tahun aku menelan mentah-mentah semua pelajaran menjijikkan itu! —dengar, **aku tidak berminat melanjutkan perusahaanmu, Danzou-**_**jiisan**_!"

Kami semua saling berpandangan, berkontak mata satu sama lain.

Ada anak bermasalah kah?

●●●**To be Continued●●●**

*Nikujin = manusia daging, dalam hal ini untuk mengejek Chouji yang suka sekali makan daging

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Gomen ne_ baru saya _update_ cerita iniiiiii~ *bows*

Padahal saya janji mau _update_ cepet, aaaaaaaa~ Semoga _readers_ sekalian merasa terobati dengan _chapter_ yang 'agak' panjang ini. Hehe :D

_Friendship_-nya masih kerasa canggung nih ah =w= Betul ga? Ato perasaan saya doang? Dan, mmm, ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang teriak-teriak pas terakhir itu? =P

Balesan _review_:

**Kira Desuke** _sweet_? Haha :D Nih, _update_! MANA _FIC_ BUAT GUE, HAH? *nagih*

**Amakusa Natsumi** asyiiikk, ternyata _friendship_-nya kerasa XDD Yang ini KakaKiba-nya gimana, Re? _Updated_ :)

**Vienny** salam kenal juga :) _Thanks_ atas pujiannya ya, seneng kamu bisa ngerasain perasaan _charas_ di sini :D Buat pertanyaannya... tetep pake POV para murid kok! Dan ga akan tamat secepet itu, masih ada konflik panjang, hehe :D Panggil aja Cyan! XD

**Shiori Yoshimitsu** hahaha, _daijoubu_~~ _Thanks_! Ini udah _update_ :D

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** IPAAAAAAAARRRR! Awas aja maen aduin Siwon _oppa_! =w= Changmin-mu ga akan selameeeetttt! *geret Minppa ke gudang, iket pake tali* Hehe, ketuker kah? Berarti yang suka nonjok itu, errr, Kiba? Haha.

Ck _to the_ ck. Akhir-akhir ini _bunnyplot_ bener-bener nyerang saya, bok~ Me. Nye. Bal. Kan. Jadi saya ngegilir ceritanya satu-satu buat di-_update_, biar cepet tamat, hohoho.

Buat yang nungguin UGUTR—aw! Saya _stuck_ di _side story_ SaiIno =A=

_Still, review?_

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 19 Juli 2011, 10.22 p.m**


	6. Troublesome

**Warning:**AU. OOC. ANOTHER HIGH-SCHOOL FIC FROM mysticahime. Not very keen on romance. Mostly friendship. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. C&C is accepted. Reviews are received with open-hearted. DifferentPOVineverychapter. NOT A CHARA BASHING FIC!

**Disclaimer:**I never own Naruto. All is **Masashi****Kishimoto**'s masterpiece. Just borrow the characters for my own fiction.

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

proudlypresents

another high-school fic

Inspired from dorama** '****Dragonzakura****'**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Don't be dubious to move forward_

_Don't be afraid to fight your way_

'_Cause you're not alone_

_We're all..._

**X~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~X**

**U**N**D**E**R**T**H**E**S**A**M**E**S**K**Y**

**X~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Shikamaru — Troublesome**

"Aku pulang..."

Melewati belasan meja yang kosong tanpa seorang pun makan di atasnya setelah masuk melalui celah lebar yang ditutupi kain bertuliskan huruf-huruf khas Jepang, kemudian mengucapkan salam tanpa disambut apa pun.

Itulah keseharianku. Rutinitas yang merepotkan dan tidak berguna. Seandainya saja ibuku tidak memaksaku untuk melakukan hal ini...

—ah, memangnya ia peduli? Ibuku terlalu sibuk mencari pria-pria hidung belang yang akan dibawanya untuk makan dan minum di sini nanti malam—rumahku adalah restoran tradisional dengan kedai _sake_ di dalamnya.

Ayahku? Mana mungkin ia peduli. Selama ia bisa makan, minum, tidur, dan main _shogi_ dengan nyaman, ia tidak akan memedulikan apa yang terjadi dengan restoran ini.

Tanpa sadar, aku menghela napas berat.

_Dulu_, semuanya tidak seperti ini—tidak ketika Nenek masih hidup.

Sebelum menutup pintu, kusempatkan diri untuk melihat kain merah yang tergantung di depan pintu masuk.

Restoran Nara...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukannya aku sendiri yang memilih untuk bersekolah di SMA Konoha—sekolah itu benar-benar sekolah dengan kualitas rendah, bukannya aku asal bicara. Seringkali kami tidak belajar apa-apa di sekolah, hanya duduk-duduk di atap tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Tidak ada guru yang tahan mengajar kami—salahkan Kiba, si asosial yang baru saja bertobat kemarin sore. Kecuali _kouchou_ yang mendirikan SMA Konoha, guru-guru yang pernah singgah di SMA kami tak ada yang tahan mengajar lebih dari 24 jam.

Sekali lagi, ucapkan terima kasih pada Inuzuka Kiba.

Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benakku untuk masuk ke sekolah ini; seumur hidupku, aku selalu bersekolah di perguruan terhormat—setidaknya sampai kelas 3 SMP. Ketika nenekku masih hidup, kami sekeluarga berada pada strata kehidupan menengah ke atas. Restoran kami selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang ingin makan.

Dan semuanya berubah setelah nenek meninggal...

Bila orang bijak berkata bahwa kehidupan itu seperti roda yang berputar dimana satu titik akan naik dan turun—maka saat ini kehidupanku berada di titik terendah itu. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada di bawah, terlalu merepotkan untuk diingat-ingat.

Sesekali aku berharap, ada sedikit keajaiban yang akan menuntun keluargaku kembali ke posisi atas—apa saja, asalkan Ayah dan Ibuku kembali seperti dulu. Tidak masalah keadaan ekonomiku berada dalam level rendah—aku bukan tipe orang materialistis yang memerlukan uang plastik untuk membayar barang-barangku.

Aku hanya ingin kembali berbahagia.

Derit pintu kamar menyeretku kembali pada kenyataan; kamar yang nyaris kosong dan hanya berisi _futon_ dan lemari kayu. Kamarku. Ada beberapa buku tua tertumpuk di sudutnya, hanya itu, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

Kugelar _futon_ di atas _tatami_, berusaha serapi mungkin melakukannya. Dan aku menghempaskan diriku di atasnya.

Hidup itu merepotkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Shikamaru?" **Krauk**. Serpihan keripik sedikit terlontar dari mulutnya. "Kau tampak kurang bersemangat."

"Hei, hei, Chouji. Shikamaru kan memang tidak pernah terlihat bersemangat—hei! Mengapa kau memukulku, Chouji?"

"Diam kau, Kiba. Ck." **Krauk**.

Oh la la, betapa berisiknya kedua makhluk itu—Kiba dan Chouji, maksudku; siapa lagi yang akan berkeliaran di sekitarku selain mereka berdua? Dan mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang tidak berminat untuk ikut serta dalam perdebatan konyol mereka.

Saat ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, secara kebetulan hari Jumat ini diadakan rapat tertutup untuk para guru. Guru? Memangnya ada berapa guru yang berdiri di kelas-kelas SMA Konoha?

Kami berjalan beriringan di jalanan yang mengarah ke pertokoan. Tidak terlalu ramai walaupun saat ini masih termasuk jam makan siang. Bagaimana mungkin pertokoan ini ramai? Letaknya saja di daerah pinggiran Tokyo.

Napasku tergantung di udara.

Ahh, bersusah hati tidak pernah menyenangkan—terkesan merepotkan malah. Untuk apa aku memusingkan hidupku sendiri? Bersusah hati pun tak akan membuat teman-teman bersimpati kepadaku.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku sekenanya. "Aku hanya... mengantuk"

—_yeah_, seolah tidur sejak jam 8 malam kemarin hingga jam 7 pagi tadi tidaklah cukup untuk meredam rasa kantukku.

Aku selalu berpura-pura mengantuk dan tidak bersemangat, catat ini: **hanya****berpura-pura**. Selalu kulakukan kedua hal itu bila sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Atau bila sedang membiarkan pikiranku menerawang ke waktu-waktu di luar saat ini.

"Apa kubilang,"—suara Kiba, aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat melontarkan kata-kata itu karena aku berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya—"Shikamaru selalu mengan—_ouch_! Tinjuan yang bagus, Teman..."

Kurasa, Chouji baru saja menghadiahkan sebuah bogem yang tergolong dahsyat untuk diterima oleh bocah sekurus Kiba.

—yak, dan beberapa blok lagi, kedua kakiku akan kembali menginjak ru—

"Hei," Chouji menyodok punggungku dengan sikunya. Sakit.

"Apa?" nada kesal tertera jelas pada suaraku. Baru saja aku akan mengumpat _Nikujin_ itu dengan gumaman tak jelas yang biasa kulakukan, Chouji sudah menunjuk ke satu titik dengan tangan gempalnya.

Ah, ya. Si bocah telepon pemarah yang kemarin itu.

Dan, ya, ia sedang menelepon. Lagi.

"—berapa kali harus kubilang..." nada suaranya terdengar lelah, namun amarah itu masih tersirat di sana, "...aku sama sekali **tidak****berminat**. _Yeah_, aku tidak peduli satu juta yen yang kau keluarkan setiap semesternya, aku tidak akan kembali ke sana!—oh, ya, bagaimana bila kau saja yang bersekolah di sana bila tak ingin uangmu sia-sia, Danzou-_jii_?"

Percakapan dengan topik yang sama. Lagi.

Bagaikan repetisi yang membosankan, selalu saja berlangsung seperti itu. Bagi manusia pembosan (dan pemalas) sepertiku, hal-hal yang sama dan selalu diulang-ulang adalah suatu hal yang merepotkan.

Agaknya, Chouji sedikit penasaran dengan laki-laki itu—bisa kulihat dari tubuhnya yang semakin condong ke depan.

Aku juga, sebenarnya. Penasaran mengapa ia tidak mempunyai topik obrolan lain selain marah-marah soal sekolah di telepon. Hanya saja, rasa penasaranku hanya sedikiiiiiiittt sekali. Kira-kira nol koma nol nol nol sembilan juta kali nol dua puluh lima permil rasa penasaran Chouji.

Sebelum aku sempat berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri, Chouji dan Kiba sudah mendekati pemuda itu.

_Geez_.

"Oi." Kiba-lah yang pertama kali membuka percakapan dengan pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari percakapan-entah-apa-itu-dengan-siapa dan menekan sebuah tombol di ponselnya yang tampak mahal untuk memutus percakapan itu. "Ada masalah?"

"Menurutmu?" tak terduga, pemuda itu membalas dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya—aku sama sekali tidak bermain-main ketika mengatakannya.

"Menurutku, tidak sopan sekali marah-marah di telepon, apalagi dengan orang yang kau sebut _jiisan_ seperti tadi—"

Ha, aku benar-benar ingin tertawa mendengar kata-kata Kiba. Kiba? Anak apatis itu menceramahi orang lain soal tatakrama?—tapi sepertinya pemuda itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Kiba bukan tipe orang yang pantas untuk menasihati hal-hal seperti itu.

Senyum itu berganti menjadi ekspresi berang.

"Memang apa hubungannya denganmu?" Tatapan mata _onyx_ itu berubah menjadi dingin, menghapuskan semua jejak senyuman yang pernah mampir di wajahnya, membuatku sadar bahwa senyuman tadi hanyalah basa-basi—tipikal senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Kalau punya waktu luang, lebih baik kau mengurus urusanmu sendiri!"

Ck.

"Wow, wow." Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa inilah waktunya bagiku untuk maju. Kuisyaratkan pada Chouji untuk menahan Kiba yang sudah siap menerkam pemuda itu dan menjadikannya daging kalengan karena begitu emosi. Si bocah bertato itu memang mudah sekali terpancing emosi. "Kau cukup kasar untuk ukuran siswa sekolah elit."

Kedua matanya terpicing dan dalam satu gerakan ia menendang tiang listrik yang berada di dekatnya.

**BRAK!**

"Memangnya kau tahu apa soal aku?" Dengan kasar ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. "Menyebalkan."

Dan pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan kami.

Untuk sesaat kami hanya bisa terdiam dan mengamati sosok tubuh yang semakin menjauh dari area pandang kami hingga akhirnya pemuda itu hilang di balik tikungan di ujung jalan.

"Apa kita harus mengikutinya?" kata-kata Chouji membuat kami menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kurasa begitu." Sebuah suara yang sangat familier bagi kami tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakangku. Kami semua berbalik dan terkejut melihat kehadiran_nya_.

"_Sensei_!" Kiba langsung melepaskan diri dari cekalan Chouji. "Apa yang sedang _Sensei_ lakukan di sini?"

"Lho," Kakashi -_sensei_ berdiri dengan gaya santainya yang biasa, "aku selalu mengamati kalian sepulang sekolah, Anak-anak."

"—termasuk dengan mengikuti kami?" cibirku. "Berarti _Sensei_ melihat anak kaya yang tadi itu?"

"Tentu saja." Guru berambut perak menantang gravitasi itu menoleh ke arah pemuda pucat tadi menghilang. "Dia anak bermasalah, sama seperti kalian. Kalian sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengannya, bukan?"

"Memang," jawab Chouji jujur, kepalanya menunduk. "Rasanya dia seperti... tertekan."

"Hm." Pria itu mengangguk setuju. "Karena itu, kalian harus membawanya ke SMA Konoha."

"Ba—" dan kami berhenti sebelum selesai mengungkapkan jawaban kami. "—APAAAAAAAAA?"

Sebagai penekanan terhadap ucapan sebelumnya, Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Setahuku, anak itu bernama Shimura Sai, cucu dari pengusaha terkenal Shimura Danzou."

Ck, mengapa sih guru yang satu ini selalu memberikan _kejutan_ di akhir hari?

Merepotkan.

**-tbc-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Maaf atas lambatnya _update_, hehehe. Kesibukan kuliah memang menggila, saya akui itu *tepar* Semoga ceritanya tidak jadi membosankan, ya :p

**Sorane****Midori** silakan ^^

**uchiha****dita-kun****jinchuuriki** na-nama yang panjang #plak hahaha, tebakanmu kejawab kan? :D

**CatCut-Kun** hahaha, yang di _chap_ pertama sih murni kesalahan saya. Soalnya pas awal ngetik ini, saya lagi ga _mood_ banget (lagi masa ujian kalo ga salah) tapi saya ngeyel mau bikin _fic_ hahaha #dor Dan... dirimu _fudan_? Wooo~ Semoga ga kecewa sama _fic_ ini karena saya nyatakan _fic_ ini bebas _yaoi_ XDDD

**Vide****Shaki** salam kenaaaaalll :D Makasih ya!

**Yoshika****Rin** haaiiii~ welkam tu FFn! Padahal bikin akun aja, biar bisa PM-Pman~ #dor Makasih ya, hehe. Saya masih harus banyak belajar kok ^^

**Milosti-G** salam kenal :D Makasih ya~

**Shiori****Yoshimitsu** kok tau sih, Mantan Uke? ._.

**Sukie**** '****Suu****' ****Foxie** diihh, kenapa sih yang gue suka selalu lo suka? DX *sembunyiin kiba di kulkas* dih, mak, nubie apaan, _fic_ lo masuk nominasi gitchuuuu~ *toyor* ahahay~ HIDUP _FRIENDSHIP_! #abaikan

**Amakusa****Natsumi** *ikutan peyuk Kakashi* Tengkyu rereeee :*

**Dae****Uchiha** emmm, maksudmu 'kata' kali ya? Hahaha XD

Terima kasih telah membaca dan me-_review_ :)

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 30112011, 11.40**


	7. Invitation

**Warning: **AU. OOC. ANOTHER HIGH-SCHOOL FIC FROM mysticahime. Not very keen on romance. Mostly friendship. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. C&C is accepted. Reviews are received with open-hearted. Different POV in every chapter. NOT A CHARA BASHING FIC!

**Disclaimer: **I never own Naruto. All is **Masashi Kishimoto**'s masterpiece. Just borrow the characters for my own fiction.

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™  
**proudlypresents

another high-school fic

Inspired from dorama** 'Dragonzakura'**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Don't be dubious to move forward_

_Don't be afraid to fight your way_

'_Cause you're not alone_

_We're all..._

**X~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~X**

**U **N** D **E** R **T** H **E** S **A** M **E** S **K** Y**

**X~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: Sai — Invitation**

Aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan perkara barusan.

Mengesalkan sekali mengingat sekumpulan bocah bertampang biasa menanyaiku mengenai persoalan pribadi yang sedang kualami kini. Sepertinya mereka bukan siswa dari sekolah terkemuka—mengingat tingkah mereka yang menguping pembicaraan orang lain bukanlah tindakan yang bermoral untuk dilakukan.

**Cklek!**

Pintu kamarku mengayun terbuka dalam satu sentakan, dan aku segera menerobos ke dalam kamar, satu-satunya area pribadiku di rumah. Aku bukannya tidak senang berada di dalam ruangan lain di rumah ini—bagaimanapun juga, ini rumah_ku_—hanya saja, berada di luar teritorial kamar sendiri rasanya... aneh.

Aku bukan tipe yang pandai bersosialisasi.

Keadaan di sekolah pun sama sekali tidak membantuku. —jangan salahkan aku, aku tak pernah berminat untuk menempuh ilmu di Iwagakure Academy, tidak sekalipun dalam mimpi terburukku.

Asal kau tahu saja, IA bukanlah habitat dimana aku harus tumbuh dan berkembang. Di sana hanyalah sarang dari sekumpulan anak borjuis yang membanggakan harta keluarga mereka. Standar pendidikan IA sangatlah tinggi, bermodalkan pelajaran eksakta dengan tingkat soal yang bisa membuat manusia berotak kanan sepertiku menjadi gila.

Aku seorang seniman, dan aku ingin berada di tengah-tengah seniman lainnya.

Sayangnya, Danzou-_jiisan_ tidak pernah mau mengerti.

.

.  
.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur di atas ranjangku, yang pasti ketika membuka mata, langit di luar jendela sudah berubah gelap. Lampu-lampu yang tertanam pada lanskap taman sudah menyorotkan sinar kuning terang, kontras dengan suasana yang remang-remang.

Kupaksakan punggungku untuk tegak, duduk di sisi ranjang dan menggaruk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. Kemeja yang kukenakan kusut masai—aku tidak mengganti seragamku sepulang sekolah tadi.

Dalam hitungan detik, kemeja kusut itu sudah tercampak di permukaan lantai, berganti dengan kaus abu-abu berlengan pendek. Berikutnya celana bahan yang semula kukenakan sudah digantikan dengan _jeans_ kesayanganku. Tidak ada niatan untuk mandi, aku memilih untuk memenuhi tuntutan perutku yang terasa lapar.

Ketika menuruni tangga, kulihat bahwa pintu kamar Danzou-_jiisan_ tertutup rapat, namun lampu kamarnya menyala. Kakek sudah pulang dari kantornya.

Dalam hati aku sering bertanya-tanya mengapa Kakek masih sanggup meneruskan perusahaannya. Seingatku, tahun ini Kakek nyaris mencapai kepala tujuh.

"Tuan Muda."

Sapaan dari salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di rumahku membuatku menoleh. "Ya?"

"Danzou-_sama_ tadi berpesan bahwa beliau akan makan malam bersama Tuan Muda bila Tuan Muda sudah bangun."

Huh—tanpa sadar aku mendengus. Pasti Kakek ingin membahas masalah di telepon tadi, masalah soal aku yang ingin keluar dari Iwagakure Academy.

"Bilang pada Kakek aku akan makan sendiri di luar, oke?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pelayan Kakek, aku segera berlari menuju pintu depan, menyambar sandal seadanya dan bergegas keluar dari pintu.

Samar-samar aku mendengar pelayan itu memanggil-manggilku, namun aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk berdebat dengan Danzou-_jiisan_—dia punya semilyar cara untuk mematahkan argumenku dan mendesak balik dengan seluruh kosakata yang dimilikinya.

Kakiku melangkah tak tentu arah, suasana gelap membuatku tidak mengenal jalan yang kulewati. Aku berjalan lurus bila hatiku menghendaki, berbelok ketika ingin...

"Oi," sebuah suara menyapaku, atau lebih tepatnya **kurasa menyapaku**. Memangnya siapa anak IA yang tinggal di daerah sekitar rumahku? Satu-satunya siswa Iwagakure Academy yang tinggal di pinggiran Tokyo adalah aku, karena Danzou-_jiisan_ tidak mau menempuh jarak jauh ke kantornya yang hanya sekitar satu kilometer dari rumah.

Ketika berbalik, aku menemukan sosok pemuda berambut jabrik berdiri beberapa meter di belakangku.

Orang yang tadi siang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" suaranya sama sekali tidak ramah, persis seperti tadi siang. Namun detik berikutnya intonasinya terdengar lebih ringan. "Kau mau makan di Restoran Nara?"

Kulirik kain merah bertuliskan 'Restoran Nara' yang tergantung menutupi seperempat bagian atas pintu. Restoran? Bangunan ini terlalu sepi untuk menjadi sebuah restoran.

"Kau mau makan?" ulangnya dengan nada tidak sabar. "Kalau mau, akan kupanggilkan Shikamaru."—dan dia masuk ke balik pintu bergantungkan kain begitu saja, meninggalkanku di luar sendirian.

Tak berapa lama, seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuncir keluar bersama-sama dengan pemuda bertubuh gempal dan orang yang tadi. Kukenali ketiganya sebagai orang yang menguping pembicaraanku dengan Kakek tadi siang.

"Kalau mau makan langsung masuk saja," si rambut kuncir berkata dengan nada datar. "Tenang saja, kami tidak menjual makanan beracun."

"Aku tidak—"

**Kruukk ckckck...**

Perutku yang keroncongan tidak ekuivalen dengan penolakanku barusan. Si pemuda gempal nyengir.

"Ayo, masuk saja. Tidak usah takut."

Berhubung tidak punya pilihan lain, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam Restoran Nara.

.

.

.

.

Di atas meja terhidang semangkuk nasi hangat, sup miso dengan uap mengepul, dan piring kecil berisi _tempura_ yang baru digoreng. Aromanya begitu lezat, membuat air liurku nyaris menetes. Tiga pasang mata menatapku, memperhatikan gerak-gerikku.

"_Ittadakimasu_**[1]**." Pelan, aku mengucapkan selamat makan dan memisahkan sumpit kayu yang semula menempel. Sedikit-sedikit aku menyantap makananku. Rasanya enak.

"Bagaimana?" tanya si pemuda nanas ketika aku meletakkan sumpitku di atas tumpukan mangkuk kosong. "Sudah kenyang?"

"Ya," aku mengangguk. "_Gouchisousama deshita_**[2]**."

"Kau masih mengingat kami?" tanya pemuda gempal yang duduk di sebelahku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Akimichi Chouji."

"Bukan!" sambar pemuda jabrik dengan tato merah memanjang di kedua pipinya. "Dia _Nikujin_! Hahaha..." Menyadari aku tidak tertawa sama sekali, ia meringis. "Namaku Inuzuka Kiba."

"Dan ini—" Akimichi menunjuk pemuda kuncir di hadapanku, "—Nara Shikamaru, putra pemilik restoran ini."

Nara hanya mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit. "Hmmm..."

"Kau bisa memanggil kami Chouji ("—_Nikujin_!" seru Kiba), Kiba, dan Shikamaru." **Krauk!** Chouji mengunyah beberapa keping biskuit berbentuk segi enam. "Siapa namamu?"

Dalam hati aku merasa heran. Mengapa mereka bersikap seperti ini kepadaku? Apa jangan-jangan—

"Shimura Sai," jawabku singkat, "dan kalau kalian ingin menanyakan perihal tadi siang... lupakan saja. Aku tidak akan bicara apa pun soal itu."

Ketiganya saling bertatapan, kemudian wajah malas Shikamaru beralih kepadaku. "Bukan, _baka_. Untuk apa kami peduli dengan urusanmu? Merepotkan..."

Aku terdiam. Baru kali ini ada yang tidak memaksaku seperti ini. Seumur hidup, Kakek selalu memaksakan kehendaknya padaku.

"Kami bersekolah di SMA Konoha," kata Chouji mencairkan suasana. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengunjungi sekolah kami."

"Murid Iwa, ya?" Kiba menyela sebelum aku sempat menyahuti kata-kata Chouji. "Seragam di sana ke-reeeeeenn~ Hanya saja aku lebih suka _gakuran_**[3]** dan... yah, keuangan keluargaku terbatas."

"IA bukan tempat menyenangkan seperti yang kau duga." Aku menunduk dan memainkan sumpitku yang belum dibereskan. Tidak ada pelayan seperti restoran mahal di sini. Entah karena hari sudah larut malam atau begitu adanya di restoran tradisional seperti ini.

Kedua pasang mata itu terlihat tertarik—kecuali mata Shikamaru yang tampak mengantuk.

"Aku benci bersekolah di sana; Kakek yang menyuruhku." Senyuman pahit tanpa sadar tersungging pada bibirku.

"Mungkin suatu hari kau harus melihat sekolah kami," kata Kiba. "Ada guru baru yang menjengkelkan, tapi dia tidak memaksa kami untuk terus berada di kelas. Yah, dia kan tidak tahu kalau kami sering membolos..."

"Sekolah itu merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru pendek, dan ia menerima lemparan biskuit dari Chouji—tepat mengenai kepalanya. "Hei!"

Ketika pemuda berwajah malas itu mengambil biskuit yang barusan dilemparkan Chouji dan berniat memakannya, tangan besar Chouji terulur. "Kembalikan biskuitku, Shika."

"Tidak." **Krauk!** Shikamaru memakan kepingan segi enam itu tanpa peduli reaksi Chouji.

"Aku juga mau, dong!" Kiba mencondongkan tubuhnya menyeberangi meja dan berusaha meraih kantong biskuit Chouji. Terjadilah aksi tarik-menarik antara keduanya, yang tentu saja dimenangi oleh Chouji yang berhasil menyelamatkan makanannya. Namun Kiba berhasil mengambil beberapa biskuit dari pemuda bermata sipit itu,

Ada perasaan ringan di sini, perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan selama bersekolah di Iwagakure Academy.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Kakek menungguku di ruang tamu dan menyambut dengan wajah garang ketika aku melewati ambang pintu.

"Makan." Tak kupedulikan kemarahannya yang semakin memuncak. Aku ingin ke kamarku. Berusaha melukis atau apalah, yang penting tidak usah berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Kakek. Ketika nyaris mencapai tangga, kulihat Kakek berdiri dari sofa dan mendatangiku.

"Jelaskan apa maumu," nada suaranya rendah dan berbahaya. Bibirnya terkatup membentuk garis lurus pertanda ia menahan kesabaran.

Tenang, kujawab permintaannya. "Aku tidak mau bersekolah di Iwagakure Academy lagi."

"Tapi kau akan melanjutkan usaha keluarga!" kini ia membentak. Aura mengintimidasi menguar dari tubuhnya. "IA adalah sekolah terbaik di Tokyo!"

"—bukan yang terbaik untukku. Aku ingin menjadi seniman dan tidak akan bersekolah di sana." Satu demi satu kulangkahi anak tangga, secepat mungkin tanpa menambah kemarahan Kakek. "Pokoknya aku akan pindah sekolah."

"Ke mana?" cibir Danzou-_jiisan_, kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. "Ke mana kau akan pindah sekolah?"

Aku terdiam. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan pindah ke mana. Satu-satunya sekolah seni yang paling dekat berada di pusat kota, dan aku tidak mungkin menempuh perjalanan pulang-pergi selama lima jam tiap harinya.

"Tidak ada, bukan?" Pria tua itu melembutkan suaranya. "Sudahlah, Sai. Jangan keras kepala. Kau bisa melukis sebagai hobimu, tapi—"

Sebuah sekolah terlintas dalam pikiranku.

"—kau harus tetap bersekolah di Iwagakure Academy, kemudian masuk ke Todai untuk mendapatkan—"

"—SMA Konoha."

"Apa?" Kening keriput Kakek mengernyit, membuat garis-garis itu semakin jelas terpeta pada permukaan kulit tuanya. "Apa katamu tadi?"

"SMA Konoha," ulangku dengan nada yakin. "Aku akan pindah ke SMA Konoha."

.

.

.

.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku semalam.

Mungkin pikiranku yang kacau mengakibatkanku memilih sekolah ini secara _random_. Mungkin juga karena satu-satunya yang terpikir adalah nama sekolah yang disebutkan Chouji semalam. Mungkin juga karena teringat interaksi pertemanan mereka yang begitu menyenangkan.

Pokoknya, apa pun itu, aku sudah berada di dalam kantor guru, berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut menentang gravitasi yang mengurus berkas-berkas kepindahanku.

"Jadi kau akan mengalami percobaan sekolah di sini selama tiga bulan." Pria bernama Hatake Kakashi-_san_ itu membaca surat keterangan yang dibuat oleh Kakek. "Bila _beberapa hal_ terlihat memungkinkan bagimu untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan di sini, kau akan resmi bersekolah di sini."

"Ya," jawabku sambil melirik map berisi lembar-lembar administrasi di meja miliki Kakashi-_san_—demikian tadi ia menyuruhku memanggilnya.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku _sensei_ bila kau tidak mau." Kini pria itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menutup map. "Kelas yang akan kau masuki tidak berisi banyak murid. Mungkin kau tahu bahwa SMA Konoha bukanlah sekolah terkemuka seperti sekolah lamamu."

"Yah," aku ikut berdiri dan mengekorinya keluar ruang guru. "Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli akan bersekolah di mana. Yang penting aku bisa lulus tanpa harus bersekolah di IA."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Apa kau punya cita-cita?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjadi seniman hebat."

"Baiklah." Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser yang tertutup rapat. Kuduga, di balik pintu itu adalah ruang kelas baruku. "Apa kau siap menemui teman-teman barumu?"

Aku mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengikuti pria yang berjalan di depanku. Sesekali kuedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingku. Walaupun tidak termasuk kategori megah, baik lorong yang kulalui tadi maupun ruangan yang kini kumasuki bisa terbilang nyaman. Walau tidak sebagus interior di Iwa, tempat ini cukup memadai untuk dikatakan sebagai sekolah.

Tujuh pasang mata tertumbuk kepadaku, dan aku balas menatap mereka. Tadi Kakashi-_san_ mengatakan bahwa di dalam ruangan ini ada orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman sekelasku.

Aku sama sekali tidak kaget mendapati mereka menatapku dengan tatapan acuh tak acuh. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku kaget adalah... betapa sedikitnya jumlah mereka.

"Anak-anak." Pria berambut perak itu berdiri di depan papan tulis yang catnya mulai mengelupas. "Shimura Sai telah memutuskan untuk ikut belajar bersama kita selama beberapa waktu. Buatlah dia merasa nyaman di sini."

Karena tidak memiliki ide lain untuk menyahuti kata-kata Kakashi-_san_, aku hanya mengangguk sopan ke arah mereka.

"Di mana aku duduk?" tanyaku pada Kakashi-_san_, dan beliau menunjuk meja kosong di belakang seorang gadis berambut pirang. Tanpa banyak membantah, aku berjalan menuju tempat baruku.

Ketika melewati meja Chouji, kulihat ia tersenyum kepadaku—tangannya sibuk merogoh kantung cemilan dengan serpihan makanan menempel di wajahnya. Lalu aku melewati meja Kiba dan mendapati pemuda itu menyeringai. Naruto yang mejanya berada di sebelah meja Kiba pun memamerkan cengiran lebar.

Satu tarikan napas dan aku duduk di kursiku.

Mereka sama sekali tidak berusaha membuat kehebohan yang berarti, hanya duduk diam. Diam bukan berarti menggubris Kakashi-_san_ yang kuketahui sebagai guru mereka. Diam hanya berarti tidak membuat kegaduhan, tetapi mereka sibuk dengan hal-hal yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Shikamaru sedang telungkup di mejanya, tertidur.

Chouji sibuk mengunyah tanpa suara.

Kiba dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri. Kiba sedang sibuk mencoret-coret di atas secarik kertas, sedangkan si pirang jabrik sedang bersenandung tanpa suara sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya ke atas meja.

Pemuda berwajah datar di ujung sana sedang mendengarkan sesuatu dari _headphone_ yang mengganjal telinganya.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di depan pemuda itu membaca buku, entah buku apa. Gadis itu satu-satunya yang tidak mengacuhkan kedatanganku. Hanya menatapku sekilas ketika Kakashi-_san_ memperkenalkanku di depan kelas tadi.

Dan yang terakhir, gadis pirang di depanku. Dari tadi ia sibuk merias wajahnya yang menurutku sudah cukup manis tanpa dempulan _make-up_ yang ia kenakan.

Sebelum aku sempat mengamati ruang kelas baruku lebih jauh lagi, Kakashi-_san_ telah meminta perhatian kami dengan cara mengetukkan buku-buku jarinya pada permukaan meja guru.

"Tidak adakah yang ingin bertanya kepada Sai?" tanyanya dengan nada serius. Pandangannya berpindah kepada satu persatu pasang mata kami.

Pemuda pirang mengacungkan tangannya, namun sebelum ia sempat menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, sebuah suara sudah menyela.

"Untuk apa dia pindah ke sini?"

Aku menoleh mencari siapa pengaju pertanyaan itu, mendapati pemuda berwajah datar di ujung sanalah yang bertanya. Wajahnya tidak berkesan ingin tahu, ia lebih terlihat ingin menyudutkanku.

"Yang pasti," Kiba segera menjawab sebelum aku berinisiatif untuk membalas kata-katanya, "bukan untuk bertemu denganmu, Uchiha."

Begitu, jadi nama pemua berambut _raven_ itu Uchiha.

Rasanya nama itu begitu familier.

"Memang bukan," sahutku dengan nada ringan. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi seniman, dan aku tidak perlu mengikuti pendidikan formal di sekolah elit untuk menelurkan kecintaanku pada seni."

Pemilik rambut _sugarplum_ di ujung kiri mendengus—entah karena apa, aku tak mengerti. Apa ia tersinggung karena kata-kataku?

Selain pemuda Uchiha dan gadis _pink_ yang tampak tidak senang dengan kedatanganku, penghuni kelas lainnya cenderung lebih santai menerima keberadaanku di SMA Konoha. Anggap saja Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur dan si Pirang pengguna dempul sebagai pihak netral—pemuda pirang bermata _aqua_, Kiba, dan Chouji tampak senang-senang saja.

Menurutku, sih.

Bunyi ketukan ruas buku pada permukaan meja menyadarkanku dari observasi sekitar, mengembalikan keseluruhan fokusku pada sosok pria di depan sana. Sepertinya dia akan mengatakan sesuatu. Kalau di Iwagakure Academy, ketukan buku berarti tes kecil.

...hari pertama sudah ada tes kecil? Ya ampun.

"Baiklah," tatapan mata Kakashi-_san_ beralih dari satu-persatu pasang mata kami, "kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini—kebetulan sekali seisi kelas lengkap."—saat mengatakan itu, ia bergantian menatap Shikamaru yang sudah setengah terbangun, Chouji yang segera menyurukkan kemasan makanannya ke bawah meja, dan Kiba yang berhenti mencoret-coret. Sepertinya mereka sering membolos kelas. Ketiga orang itu hanya memamerkan cengiran, memasang wajah tak bersalah.

"Keluarkan alat tulis kalian dan selembar kertas."

Ternyata, sistem di SMA Konoha dan Iwagakure Academy sama, guru akan memberikan tes kecil setiap harinya.

Tanpa banyak protes, mereka semua mengeluarkan alat tulis dan kertas—walau wajah mereka dipenuhi guratan tak senang. Aku setuju, tidak ada yang menyukai tes, bukan?

Namun Kakashi-_san_ tersenyum melihat ketidaksetujuan di wajah kami. Bibirnya terbuka, dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"...Keluarkan semua yang ada di kepala kalian. Pelajaran kita hari ini adalah _brainstorming_."

"HAH?" adalah satu-satunya respon yang terlontar tanpa sadar dari kami masing-masing, termasuk aku. **Terutama aku**. Yang benar saja... _brainstorming_?

"Kakashi-_san_," kuacungkan tanganku untuk menyela sebelum ada di antara yang lain memberikan respon tambahan terhadap perintah Kakashi-_san_. Ketika ia mengedikkan dagunya pertanda aku boleh melanjutkan kata-kataku, aku segera berkata, "bukankah _brainstorming_ itu kegiatan seniman, musisi, atau penulis untuk mencari ide?"—bola mataku menyapu seisi kelas—"Apa tidak salah menyuruh tujuh perdelapan kelas yang bukan golongan itu untuk... melakukannya?"

Aku terdiam setelahnya, mendadak merasa menyesal mengutarakan pendapatku. Terakhir kali aku bersikap seperti ini di Iwagakura Academy, Danzou-_jiisan_ dipanggil untuk menghadap kepala sekolah dan memberiku detensi berat di rumah.

—namun ternyata kali ini tidak.

Bukannya marah atau bagaimana, Kakashi-_san_ malah tersenyum. Aku mengerjapkan mata dan mengalihkan pandangan untuk memperoleh visualisasi reaksi dari yang lainnya. Mereka diam saja, seolah-olah kata-kataku barusan hanyalah angin lalu.

"Sai," nada suara Kakashi-_san_ jauh dari kategori menegur, "yang memerlukan ide bukan hanya seniman, musisi, dan penulis." Aku tertegun—"Setiap entitas memerlukan ide... untuk melangsungkan sebuah permainan yang bernama kehidupan."

Tidak ada suara lain di kelas selain suara guru berambut perak itu.

"Mencari cara terbaik untuk menang pada akhir kehidupan, memodifikasi lebih dari sejuta trik agar bisa bertahan hidup pada alur yang terbaik, mengupayakan segala cara demi mengorek informasi untuk inovasi diri—yang kau perlukan untuk menjadi seseorang yang kreatif seperti itu hanyalah **ide**." Ucapannya mantap dan memotivasi, Kakashi-_san_ sama sekali tidak terlihat menggurui. Kata-katanya seolah... memacu kami. Atau _aku_, secara khususnya. "...Dan kemauan untuk menerapkannya."

Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangguk.

"Nah," kini guru itu—ya, kurasa aku bisa menyebutnya dengan sebutan guru—berpaling ke arah lain, "sekarang lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan barusan, Anak-anak!"

Tanpa ragu aku mengambil pena dan menuangkan semua yang ada di kepalaku pada permukaan kertas yang putih dan bersih. Tulisanku kacau dan penuh coretan, isinya pun meloncat-loncat, tidak terpaku pada suatu tema yang tetap.

Tapi aku menyukainya.

Menyukai sekolah ini.

.

.

.

Malam itu, tanganku menari lincah di atas kanvas, menggoreskan kuas berlumur cat minyak tanpa kebimbangan sedikit pun. Menimpa sketsa yang kubuat dengan pensil lunak sebelumnya, kini isi lukisanku mulai terlihat.

Aku melukis sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu besar, dengan bangku-bangku sederhana dan meja guru tua serta papan tulis dengan cat mengelupas.

Kelasku, tempat yang mengundangku.

●●●**To be Continued●●●**

**[1]** Ittadakimasu = selamat makan  
**[2]** Gouchisousama deshita = terima kasih atas makanannya  
**[3]** Gakuran = seragam anak laki-laki yang umumnya berwarna hitam dan memiliki luaran yang berkancing sampai sedikit di atas leher. Biasanya dipasangkan dengan _seifuku_ (seragam _sailor_ untuk anak perempuan)

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Gah, apa-apaan ini -_- Sai-nya sentimentil, beda banget sama di UGUTR #gegulingan

Hai! Lama tidak meng-_update_ cerita ini, hahaha XD Sebulan ada deh. Kelamaan pakai 3rd POV bikin 1st POV saya makin kaku, huhuh T_T

Sampai saat ini sudah ada 7 orang muncul, tentunya kalian tahu siapa pemilik POV ke-8 :3

_Chapter_ kali ini agak panjang dan terkesan buru-buru. Maaf _ne_, saya berusaha memadatkan semuanya agar salah satu bagian yang saya tunggu-tunggu bisa muncul tanpa gangguan di _chapter_ depan! XD

_Review reply area_:

**Rokka Nishimiura** ini anak kenape lagi? ==a Abal, soalnya ga bisa ngedeskripsiin secara jelas, tapi untung sejauh ini ga ada yang komplen soal yang satu itu, hihihi~ Bikin atuh _friendship_, lagi demen _genre_ itu soalnya XDD Iya, masih lanjut lamaaaa, jadi nyantei aja :D

**embun pagi** ayyyyy~ makasih udah nge-_review_ dari awal! Tau aja kalo bakal panjang hehehe :3 Selamat juga buat Tanpa Batas, hehe. Sayang ga menang ;;_;;

**Dae Uchiha** eheemmm~ jelas-jelas aku berbakat di semua _genre_ #dibunuhramerame bercandaaaaa, aku ga bisa bikin yang ohcocwit gitu pokoke, hahaha. Ih, emang sengaja dipendekin, kan biar pengenalan karakter dulu (pengenalan kok panjang amat). Makasih udah suka :3 Seneng karakter yang dimaksud berhasil keluar XD Ohoho, makasih atas semua pujiannya~ (p.s: aku ini bunglon, berubah dari satu _fic_ ke _fic_ lainnya)

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** iya neh suu, ffn ngilangin spasinya tanpa sebab -_- belom sempet dibenerin pula DX biar dong ShikaKibaChou~ bosen daku sama trio canon-nya~ #plak BETUL SEKALI! Konfliknya masih panjang, ini cuma _step by step_ menuju ke sana XD hadeuh romens, aye anjlok di sana -_-

**Sorane Midori **eaaaaaaaa~ Shikamaru itu punya saya ;p 'BRAK!' itu si Sai nendang tiang ato mukul meja gitu, lupa. Ehehehe~

.

Makasih buat kalian yang nyempetin _review_, juga buat yang baca tanpa ninggalin jejak :) Senang rasanya liat _fic_ ini di jajaran nominasi IFA 2011—_fic_ yang ga seberapa ini~

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime™  
Bandung, 29122011, 01.42**


	8. Azure Sky

**Warning: **AU. OOC. ANOTHER HIGH-SCHOOL FIC FROM mysticahime. Not very keen on romance. Mostly friendship. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. C&C is accepted. Reviews are received with open-hearted. Different POV in every chapter. NOT A CHARA BASHING FIC!

**Disclaimer: **I never own Naruto. All is **Masashi Kishimoto**'s masterpiece. Just borrow the characters for my own fiction.

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™  
**proudlypresents

another high-school fic

Inspired from dorama** 'Dragonzakura'**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Don't be dubious to move forward_

_Don't be afraid to fight your way_

'_Cause you're not alone_

_We're all..._

**X~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~X**

**U **N** D **E** R **T** H **E** S **A** M **E** S **K** Y**

**X~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Sasuke — Azure Sky**

Ruangan begitu gelap ketika pintu depan terayun membuka. Kalau saja tidak ada seberkas cahaya menerobos masuk melalui lubang pintu yang kudorong paksa, onggokan benda-benda yang berada di dalam sana tak akan pernah bisa tertangkap oleh retina mataku.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu dengan gerakan ringan. Deritan engsel mengiringi pergerakan balok kayu itu hingga pada akhirnya berdebam pelan karena menghantam kusen.

**Tek!**

Saklar menyala dan ruangan kini dipenuhi bias cahaya berwarna putih. Sepanjang yang tertangkap oleh mataku, tidak ada banyak benda di sini. Hanya terdapat tempat tidur berukuran _queen size_ di sudut ruangan, rak buku yang nyaris kosong, meja berkaki rendah di pojok lainnya, tumpukan benda-benda asing di pojok yang tersisa—tertutup oleh karung goni berwarna putih kusam.

Kutanggalkan _sneakers_-ku dengan asal dan kaki kananku langsung menyingkirkan sepasang sepatu itu entah ke mana. Kaus kaki juga asal-asalan kubuka dan tanganku melemparnya ke area di sekitar sepatu.

Seraya menanggalkan atasan _gakuran_ dan melonggarkan kerah kemeja dengan melepaskan dua kancing, aku berjalan menuju tempat tidur sederhana di sudut ruangan. Dalam satu gerakan, punggungku telah bertumbukan dengan lapisan seprai yang acak-acakan.

Memandang langit-langit sesaat, dan aku memejamkan mata.

Benar-benar hanya sesaat.

Getaran merambat dari saku celana seragamku membuat kedua netra ini kembali terbuka. Sudah pasti sumbernya adalah ponsel menyebalkan yang diberikan paksa oleh Ayah beberapa bulan lalu—tidak, aku tidak ingat sudah berapa lama memiliki benda elektronik ini. Mungkin beberapa semester. Mungkin beberapa tahun. Mungkin seumur hidup.

_Flip_ ponsel terbuka dan layar bercahayanya menampilkan _mail_ baru yang belum terbaca, terkirim beberapa detik lalu ke ponselku.

_**Sudah terkirim**_—hanya itu isi pesannya; membuat sebelah alisku terangkat.

"Cih!" umpatku pelan sambil mengentakkan tungkaiku ke udara dan kembali menjejakkan telapak kaki pada permukaan lantai. Berjalan ke arah pintu dan meraih atasan _gakuran_-ku yang semula tercampakkan begitu saja di atas tumpukan karung.

Pintu terbanting di belakangku dan kedua kakiku segera berpacu melawan angin.

.

.

.

.

Satu, dua, tiga—

Hari telah sedemikian petang, sekiranya aku punya jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan, tentu waktu akan menunjukkan sekitar pukul empat atau lima sore hari. Sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki benda itu dan tidak berharap memiliki.

Empat, lima, enam—

Koakan burung camar terdengar jauh di atas puncak kepalaku. Desir angin bergersekan lembut dengan bagian kulitku yang terpapar kepada dunia. Matahari nyaris terbenam di ujung sana.

Tujuh, delapan, sembilan—

Aku bisa menghitung tanpa perlu melihat, membiarkan jemariku menyentuh dan menghitung di luar kesadaran. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya menatap ke depan, ke arah jalan setapak yang dipenuhi ilalang di pinggir sungai.

Sepuluh—

"Tunggu, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sebuah suara yang familier tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku, sekitar beberapa meter di belakang sana. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun aku tahu bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dan yang dia panggil adalah Haruno Sakura.

Kuharap tadi aku ingat untuk meraup _headphone_-ku dari dalam tas.

Sebelas, dua belas, tiga belas—

"Berhentilah mengekoriku, Uzumaki!" suara gadis itu terdengar kesal, seolah-olah Uzumaki mengganggunya. Ya, pemuda itu memang sering mengganggu orang lain...

Aku tidak mempedulikannya, terus berjalan menyusuri tepian sungai tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Empat belas, lima belas—

"Ini sudah sore, Sakura-_chan_. Tidak baik untuk anak gadis pulang sendirian, apalagi lewat jalanan yang sepi begini! Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah, ayolah~"

"Tidak! Ibuku saja tidak cerewet seperti itu."

Kelihatannya gadis Haruno itu frustasi.

Enam belas, tujuh belas, delapan belas—

"Baiklah, sampai ujung jalan yang menuju ke rumahmu, oke? Lalu aku akan pulang—"

Kentara sekali Uzumaki ingin terlihat seperti laki-laki _gentle_ di depan Haruno. _Nice try, Dude_. Sembilan belas, dua puluh, dua satu—

Sunyi sesaat. Yang tertangkap oleh telingaku hanyalah desauan angin yang lambat dan sejuk. Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Mungkin Haruno menyerah. Mungkin Uzumaki kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Mungkin—

"_Ano_, Sakura-_chan_, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa pemuda ber-_gakuran_ berantakan di bawah sana adalah Uchiha Sasuke?"

Dua du—apa?

Langkah kakiku semakin melambat hingga nyaris berhenti. Dia menyadari keberadaanku?

Tepian sungai yang kulewati memang bagai sebuah lembah memanjang, dengan kelandaian yang menciptakan perbedaan ketinggian sekitar dua setengah meter. Di atas sana—cukup jauh dari tepian sungai—ada jalanan beraspal yang sepi. Daerah pinggiran Tokyo memang tak banyak dilirik oleh orang-orang metropolitan.

"Aku tidak salah, kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Berisik."

Puh. Seringai sinis bermain-main di wajahku sebelum kuputuskan untuk kembali melangkah; setidaknya sebelum seruan itu memaksaku berbalik ke belakang.

"OI, SASUKEEE!"

Kini kami berdua—bertiga—berdiri saling menatap. Mata biru Uzumaki memantulkan warna kemerahan mentari senja yang terefleksi dengan sempurna pada riak air sungai. Mata hijau Haruno seolah tanpa emosi.

Angin berhembus semilir, menerbangkan anak-anak rambut kami; bermain-main di udara. Ujung-ujung seragam kami ikut berkibar seirama dengan lentuk ilalang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di bawah sana?" tanya Uzumaki setengah berteriak; sepertinya ia khawatir aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya akibat perbedaan ketinggian permukaan tanah dan hembusan angin.

Kuselipkan amplop berisi uang yang baru kuhitung kira-kira sepertiganya ke dalam saku. "Bukan urusanmu."

Haruno memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Aku sempat menangkap ekspresi skeptis pada wajahnya.

"Baiklaaahh..." Uzumaki memamerkan cengiran yang agak aneh dan dipaksakan. "Maaf kalau mengganggumu, Sasuke! Aku duluan bersama Sakura-_chan_, ya. _Jaa_."

Tidak ada yang kukatakan untuk membalas salam perpisahan dari Uzumaki. Aku hanya terdiam memandangi punggung mereka yang berjalan menembus warna lembayung di langit. Mereka tak berbalik.

Aku pun kembali melanjutkan langkahku, diiringi angin yang terasa semakin dingin.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi, tak pernah ada pertanyaan lain sebagai pembuka dialog selain yang satu itu. Cih, menyebalkan.

"Hn, seperti biasa." Dan jawaban yang kuberikan adalah jawaban yang sama dengan yang kemarin dan kemarinnya dan kemarinnya lagi. Untuk apa bersusahpayah merangkai jawaban yang bervariasi dari pertanyaan yang begitu monoton?

"Kau tidak membuat ulah, kan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak," aku mulai merasa kesal dengan nada bicara _orang itu_. "Kau menginginkan aku membuat kekacauan kedua?"

"Tidak," nada datar itu identik dengan punyaku. "Kau tidak boleh mencoreng nama Uchiha untuk kedua kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Masuk ke SMA Konoha dan menolak tawaran dari Perguruan Oto sudah cukup memalukan, selain masalah _itu_ tentunya."

"Hn."

"Jangan habiskan uangmu bulan ini—aku tidak akan memberikan tambahan seperti bulan lalu."

"_Ne_, _Otousan_." Detik itu juga kututup kembali _flip_ ponselku, tak mempedulikan apakah masih ada yang mau dibicarakannya lagi kepadaku.

Asal, kulempar telepon genggam itu ke kaki ranjang. Kedua lenganku kini terlipat rapi di belakang kepala.

Sekali lagi, aku memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi!"

Pintu geser terbuka dan sesosok pria berambut perak melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Beberapa buku terkepit pada lengan kirinya dan segera ia letakkan pada meja guru sebelum ia berdiri menghadap kami semua.

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi-_sensei_." Sapaan terdengar dari sudut kelas di seberang sana. Lewat ekor mataku, bisa kulihat yang melontarkan sapaan norak itu adalah si anak baru.

"Selamat pagi, Sai," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Pria yang satu ini pun tak kalah norak.

Kalau boleh diurutkan, peringkat pertama norak di kelas ini adalah Inuzuka Kiba, disusul oleh Uzumaki Naruto, lalu si anak baru, dan terakhir Kakashi sendiri.

Dua kali Kakashi mengetukkan ruas bukunya pada permukaan meja untuk menarik perhatian seisi kelas. Gayanya seolah akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting saja.

"Selama satu minggu ini, kita belum pernah satu kali pun mengadakan pelajaran resmi."

Nah, kan.

"Jadi sudah kuputuskan untuk mulai menjalankan kurikulum pelajaran yang seharusnya diberikan kepada kalian selama tahun ketiga ini—ya, jangan sumpal telingamu dengan _headphone_ itu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sebelah alis terangkat seolah menantang, aku mengurungkan niat untuk memasang _headphone_ dan mendengarkan sejumlah lagu dari iPod-ku. Kukedikkan sebelah bahu sebagai isyarat bagi Kakashi untuk melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Kalian sendiri tahu bahwa ini adalah tahun terakhir kalian di bangku sekolah menengah—hentikan kuapanmu, Nara Shikamaru—dan sebentar lagi kalian harus menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi bagi mereka yang ingin melanjutkan jenjang edukasi; atau mungkin bersiap mencari pekerjaan yang layak dan memiliki gaji yang mencukupi anggaran hidup sehari-hari."

Bersamaan dengan kata 'edukasi' yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi, tanpa sengaja kulihat punggung gadis di hadapanku menegang. Ya, punggung gadis itu sedikit lebih tegak walau kepalanya tidak mau menghadap ke arah sosok 'guru' yang sedang berpidato di depan sana.

"Tapi," pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "apapun tujuan kalian nanti, kuharap kalian berhasil melewati ujian akhir dengan baik dan... lolos ujian saringan masuk universitas **mana pun** pada bulan Februari nanti."

"APAAAAAAAAA?"—koor norak terdengar di bagian tengah kelas tempat empat bangku berada; Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Akimichi. Jangan hitung Nara, si Kuncir itu tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Tambahan anggota koor norak: Yamanaka Ino di barisan kanan depan. Sepertinya anak pirang itu tidak berminat masuk kuliah.

"_Sensei_!" Yamanaka-lah yang pertama kali mengacungkan tangan. Aku tak dapat melihat ekspresinya, dan bukan berarti aku peduli. "Bukankah **tidak mungkin** bagi pelajar SMA Konoha untuk menjebol universitas mana pun di Jepang?"

"Benar," sambung Inuzuka tanpa nada. "Ayahku bilang, SMA Konoha adalah sekolah buangan yang levelnya bahkan lebih buruk daripada sekolah di prefektur terpencil lainnya!"

"Kau bercanda, _Sensei_?" hanya itu yang dikatakan Uzumaki.

Reaksi yang dimunculkan oleh Kakashi hanyalah senyuman tipis. "Ada lagi yang mau bertanya atau berkomentar sebelum aku menjawab semuanya?"

"_Sensei_." Kali ini gadis di depanku yang mengacungkan tangan dengan sopan. "Tidak ada harapan bagi SMA Konoha untuk bersaing dengan siswa-siswi dari Perguruan Oto, Iwagakure Academy, Suna Gakuen, dan sebagainya dalam perebutan kursi di universitas ternama."

Satu anggukan dari pemilik rambut perak itu menyatakan bahwa kata-kata Haruno akan masuk dalam 'hal-hal yang perlu dijawabnya nanti'.

"Ada lagi?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas.

Aku mencibir. "Bodoh."

"Aku dengar itu, Uchiha Sasuke," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa hal ini bodoh?"

"Semuanya," jawabku sarkastis. "Keinginanmu, respon dari kelas ini, dan realitanya."

"Begitu." Kedua kakinya melangkah menjauhi meja guru, menuju ke arahku.

"**Tidak semua** dari kami ingin melanjutkan pendidikan," ujarku, menatap kedua matanya dengan sikap menantang. "Tadi kau sendiri bilang soal 'mencari pekerjaan'."

"Memang." Ia kini berada beberapa jengkal dariku. "Setidaknya, kalian pernah mencoba untuk memperoleh kursi di sebuah universitas. Dan karena ada Sai yang tidak berminat pada hal lain selain seni, kukatakan **universitas mana pun** boleh kalian masuki."

Kuputar kedua mataku dengan bosan. "Terserahlah."

Kakashi kembali ke meja guru tuanya.

"Alasanku meminta kalian memasuki universitas mana pun adalah—ah, pertama-tama, kalian lihat sendiri sekolah ini." Kata-katanya memancing bagian tengah kelas saling pandang. Tentu saja aku tak mau berpartisipasi. "Tidak ada yang mendaftar menjadi murid kelas satu untuk tahun ajaran ini, bukan? Tentu kalian semua tahu penyebabnya: sekolah ini dianggap sekolah buangan.

"Sebenarnya SMA Konoha bukanlah sekolah buangan." Kedua lengan Kakashi bertopang pada tepian meja. Pandangannya menjelajahi seisi kelas, kemudian jatuh padaku. Sedetik kemudian tatapan itu beralih pada Haruno di depanku, lalu bergeser pada yang lain-lain. "SMA Konoha adalah salah satu sekolah paling tua di Tokyo, hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dengan Perguruan Oto."

_Yeah_, sekolah elit dan intelek itu. _Mantan_ calon sekolahku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat SMA Konoha menjadi begitu menyedihkan seperti ini." Wajah Kakashi berubah muram. "Entah karena saat anak laki-laki Senju Hashirama menjadi kepala sekolah terjadi perubahan target dari SMA ini—dari kualitas siswa menjadi _money oriented_ dan tidak memedulikan seberapa cerdas calon siswa; entah karena semakin banyak siswa bengal yang hobi berkelahi dan menurunkan reputasi sekolah; entah karena pergerakan dunia yang begitu cepat dan globalisasinya yang tak bisa diserap dengan cepat oleh sekolah ini—aku tak tahu."

Tarikan napas sesaat sebelum pria itu kembali berbicara. "Tapi yang pasti, aku tidak ingin sekolah ini hancur. Maka dari itulah aku ingin agar _kalian_ juga berusaha yang terbaik demi sekolah ini."

Tidak ada yang bersuara sedikit pun. Kelas benar-benar sunyi.

"Dua tahun lewat yang kalian lalui di sini tentu bukan hari-hari sepele, kan?" kedua matanya menyipit ketika otot pipinya tertarik ke atas dan membentuk senyuman. "Terutama beberapa hari terakhir ini..."—ditatapnya tiga pemuda di barisan tengah; Akimichi, Nara, dan Inuzuka—yang membalas dengan cengiran. Tarikan napas sesaat, "Demi masa depan kalian, demi sekolah ini... tidakkah kalian mau berusaha?"

"Aku tidak menyukai sekolah ini," cetus Haruno dengan nada dingin.

Kini tatapan Kakashi beralih pada gadis berambut _pink_ pucat itu. "Lalu, mengapa kau datang setiap hari ke sini, Haruno?"

"Itu karena—"

"Kau membuat alasan, Nona," sela Kakashi sambil tetap tersenyum. "Apakah kelanjutan dari 'itu karena—' adalah '—aku menyukai sekolah ini'?"

"Kau bercanda," dengus gadis itu kesal.

"Yah, apapun itu." Kakashi kembali menatap kami semua. "Suatu hari aku yakin kalian akan merasakan kecintaan luar biasa pada SMA Konoha, kuharap hal itu terjadi sebelum kalian melaksanakan ujian akhir, eh? Nah, sekarang ikuti aku. Kita akan menghirup udara segar di luar sana."

.

.

.

.

Cuaca sangat cerah, radiasi sinar matahari menghujam permukaan bumi tanpa melalui banyak penghalang. Gemerisik dedaunan terdengar ritmis saat kami semua tiba di tanah kosong yang lapang di bagian belakang sekolah. Lapangan ini memiliki akses pintu keluar tersendiri—gerbang belakang yang sudah dikunci dengan rantai dan gembok berkarat ketika pertama kali aku memasuki sekolah ini.

Tidak ada yang istimewa di sini, kecuali suasananya yang begitu nyaman dan menenangkan.

Kami semua memandangi Kakashi dengan sorot penuh pertanyaan, berulang kali menggaungkan retorika yang sama dalam benak masing-masing. Pria yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dariku itu tengah berjongkok di depan sebuah gundukan tanah dengan tangan kiri bertumpu pada sebuah peti logam berukuran kecil. Lengan kanannya bergerak, entah apa yang dilakukannya sehingga gundukan tanah itu semakin lama semakin tinggi.

Menit demi menit berlalu dalam hujan cahaya. Kulihat si pirang Yamanaka bersusahpayah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan agar kulitnya tak terpapar sinar ultraviolet.

Manja.

"Nah." Kakashi berdiri dan kembali menghadap ke arah kami. Tangan kanannya tercoreng warna cokelat natur, membuatku yakin bahwa ia tadi menggali tanah di sebelah gundukan itu. "Kalian ambillah kotak ini." Disodorkannya peti logam itu kepada Haruno yang menerimanya dengan kening berkerut, namun ia menurut juga.

"Apa ini?" desisnya dengan nada heran.

"Buka saja." Kakashi menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya untuk sedikit membersihkan noda tanah yang menempel pada telapak tangannya.

Dirasuki rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi, tanpa perlu dikomando kami semua segera mengerubungi Haruno dan peti itu.

"Ayo Sakura-_chan_, buka saja!" Uzumaki tampak paling penasaran di antara yang lainnya. Kata-katanya diikuti gumaman setuju dari Akimichi dan Inuzuka.

Haruno tidak menyahuti Uzumaki secara verbal. Dengan hati-hati dilepaskannya pengait peti yang tidak terkunci itu, kemudian ia membuka penutupnya. Kami semua menahan napas.

Beberapa lembar kertas seukuran dua kali _omamori_**[1]** dan beberapa buah pulpen—dengan cepat kuhitung bahwa pulpen itu berjumlah delapan, sama seperti jumlah kami.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Nara membuka suara. Keningnya yang biasa berkerut kini semakin terlipat. Tatapan matanya menuntut jawaban dari Kakashi.

Laki-laki itu tak menjawab. Ia mengambil alih peti logam itu dari tangan Haruno dan meminta kami mengelilinginya dengan tidak terlalu rapat. Kemudian ia membagikan pada setiap anak satu lembar kertas dan satu pulpen, aku yang terakhir mendapatkannya.

"Sekarang, tuliskan 'apa yang ingin kalian capai saat hari kelulusan kalian dari bangku SMA'. Yang kalian tulis bisa berupa cita-cita atau perbaikan diri dari masa lalu—terserah, tuliskan saja. Tidak ada benar dan tidak ada salah," ujarnya tanpa bernada memerintah. "Jangan biarkan orang-orang di sekitar kalian tahu apa isi kertas kalian—aku pun tidak akan mengintip. Ayo, cepat!"

Secara serentak setiap ujung pena menggesek permukaan kertas—kami melakukan hal ini dalam keadaan berdiri. Detik demi detik berlalu, tidak ada di antara kami yang berbicara. Akulah orang pertama yang menengadahkan kepala. Yang lain masih sibuk menuliskan daftar keinginan mereka.

Kedua kakiku mendekati Kakashi. "Ini," kusodorkan kertas itu dalam keadaan terlipat dan memasukkannya ke dalam peti logam.

"Kau tidak menulis namamu di belakangnya?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Supaya ketika nanti kita membuka peti ini lagi, kita bisa tahu kertas mana yang merupakan milikmu," jawab laki-laki itu dengan nada polos.

Aku mendengus dan memutar bola mata. Kuambil kembali kertasku dan menuliskan namaku di belakang lipatan itu, kemudian memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kotak.

"Kalian juga lakukan hal yang sama; lipat kertas dan tulis nama di belakang kertas kalian masing-masing!" Kakashi memberitahu anak-anak lainnya ("—hmm, ya ya.") dan tersenyum saat mendapati mereka menuruti kata-katanya. "Sudah? Ayo masukkan kertas kalian ke sini, sekarang kita akan mengubur semuanya ke dalam lubang."

Bergiliran; Uzumaki, Haruno, Inuzuka, Shimura, Yamanaka, Akimichi, dan Nara memasukkan lipatan kertas masing-masing ke dalam kotak. Setelah kertas terakhir masuk, kami semua menyaksikan Kakashi menutup peti logam itu dan menguncinya.

Peti logam itu dimasukkan ke dalam lubang yang tadi digali oleh Kakashi, kuncinya diletakkan di luar kotak dan berada di dasar lubang sekarang. Kakashi menoleh ke arahku.

"Uchiha Sasuke—ah, tidak, kupanggil Sasuke saja—bantu aku menutup lubang ini," pintanya.

Merasa tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, aku menuruti permintaannya dan membantu Kakashi mengubur peti berisi keinginan kami dengan tanah. Seiring dengan partikel tanah meluncur menutupi bagian atas peti, timbul perasaan asing dalam diriku.

Menggelegak, tetapi tidak gelap. Rasanya justru semakin... ringan.

Peti itu telah terkubur sempurna di dalam tanah. Kakashi menjejakkan kakinya beberapa kali ke bekas galian, memadatkannya agar tidar terlalu kontras dengan permukaan lapangan yang sudah menghijau. Ia tersenyum puas dan berbalik kepada kami. Kubersihkan tanganku dari sisa tanah yang melekat.

"Nah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian,"—ia merentangkan kedua lengannya. "Kemari, dengarkan baik-baik. Ini adalah janji kita semua; janji yang akan terus kita pegang selama kita berjuang untuk mencapai mimpi kita. Kalian bisa mengingatnya, boleh juga mengikutiku mengucapkannya."

"_Don't be dubious to move forward_," Kakashi merangkul pundak Yamanaka yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

"_Don't be afraid to fight your way_." Lengan kirinya merangkul pundak Uzumaki.

"'_Cause you're not alone_," dengan isyarat yang dapat kami mengerti dengan mudah, ia meminta kami saling berangkulan.

"_We're all..._" Satu tangan Kakashi terlepas dari pundak Yamanaka, kini mengacung ke arah atas. "—_Under the same sky_."

Ketika pandangan kami mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kakashi, mata kami—termasuk mataku—melebar. Takjub. Kehilangan kata-kata. Dan hati kami bergetar.

Di atas sana, entah berapa puluh ribu kilometer dari tempat kami berdiri saat ini, terbentang cakrawala yang begitu luas. Begitu biru. Begitu bersih. Gumpalan-gumpalan awan _cyrus_ dan _cumulus_ melayang-layang ringan di tengah-tengahnya. Sinar matahari menyeruak dari arah yang berlawanan dengan arah visual kami, menerpa kulit tangan dan wajah kami.

Kami terbagi seolah menjadi dua sayap di kiri dan kanan Kakashi. Berurut dari paling kiri: Akimichi, Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Kakashi, Uzumaki, aku, Haruno, dan Shimura. Haruno tampak segan merangkul pundakku, ia hanya menempelkan tangan kanannya ke pundakku.

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berkata-kata di antara kami. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan ucapan sarkastik yang biasanya.

Tidak ada, kami hanya memandangi horizon nun jauh di sana dengan perasaan yang begitu jauh lebih ringan dari biasanya.

"Jangan pernah takut untuk berjuang dalam kehidupanmu." Tepukan pelan mendarat di puncak kepalaku. Ketika menoleh, kudapatkan Kakashi tersenyum kepadaku. "Karena kalian tidak pernah sendirian."

"Karena kita selalu bersama-sama—setidaknya di bawah langit yang sama..."

Senyuman berkembang di setiap wajah yang tertangkap oleh penglihatanku, setiap senyuman dipenuhi dengan gaya masing-masing anak. Uzumaki dengan cengiran lebar yang biasanya, Yamanaka dengan giginya yang rapi—bahkan Haruno pun tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman di wajah mereka semua, tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum. Tidak selebar Uzumaki, namun aku benar-benar tersenyum tanpa paksaan.

Setelah ini, aku yakin, garis kehidupanku telah berubah.

_Aku_ telah berubah.

"Oh ya," kami semua mendongak ke arah sumber suara, Kakashi. "Aku ingin membuat sedikit peraturan—"

Kening kami mengernyit.

.

.

.

**PERATURAN DREAM LOGGER**

1. Mau bekerja sama dalam segala aspek yang benar; tidak termasuk dalam sontek-menyontek saat ulangan

2. Tidak ada yang memanggil dengan nama keluarga, panggillah nama kecil dari teman kalian; ingat, kita semua adalah **keluarga**

3. Tulis apapun yang ingin di-_share_ bersama dalam _dream log_—buku harian bersama

4. Saling membantu untuk mewujudkan apa yang tertulis dalam kertas di peti logam

5. Kita semua berada di bawah langit yang sama

.

.

.

Ketika kubaca ulang isi 'peraturan' yang dibuat Kakashi—mmm, Kakashi-_sensei_—sekali lagi aku merasakan perasaan yang asing.

Perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan yang muncul ketika kami semua menatap langit biru tadi pagi.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan, aku hanya tahu aku perlu menuliskannya di _dream log_ ini. Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang aku boleh menuliskan apapun.

Malam ini, setelah sekian lamanya, aku bisa tidur dengan perasaan yang ringan.

●●●**To be Continued●●●**

**[1]** Omamori = jimat; biasa dijual di kuil-kuil.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Mulai sekarang ABA dibagi jadi beberapa bagian :p

**Area 1:** _Chapter_ ini saya kebut sepulang kuliah, ehm, ujian. Mumpung lagi jreng jreng jreng gara-gara baru dapet _view_ langit biru yang keren banget pas di jalan :p

**Area 2:** _Review reply!_

**mee-a** makasih udah _review_ dari awal, hehe. Iya makasih banyak :D

**Sorane Midori** iya maaf, ada kesalahan di _chapter_ kemaren. Saya ceroboh naro satu nama Naruto di POV Sai u_u Makasih _review_-nya :)

**Rokka Nishimiura** he? Abis pulsa? Pake modus 'mamah minta pulsa' dong #digampar Senasip apanya sama Sai? Ngaku-ngaku aja -_- Trus di pendom apa dong kalo bukan FNI? Hmmm, dugaan Anda tepat XDDD

**Dina Yoon** Dher. DAIA! (?) Ini maksud _review_-nya apaan ya?

**Liska-chan Uchiha Yuka** masih perlu belajar kok ._.

**Naomi azurania belle** ehem, ayam petok-petok -_- Errrr, dua-duanya kayanya sih. Soalnya kan yang namanya sekolah ga pernah lepas dari unsur _friendship_ XD Kalo _romance_ hmmm masih mikir-mikir. Soalnya saya ga pinter bikin yang begituan hihihi. _Senpai_ apanyaaaaa *toyor*

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** makaci macukannya Chuuu~ XD Yang _chappie_ ini lebih panjang lagi lho~ #wutde Petuah ala Kakashi-nya gaje kali ini, _gomen ne_ u_u GAHAHAHAHAHHAHA *tawa nista melengkapi penutup _reply_*

**me** *nyengir* ini udah apdet :D

**Amakusa Natsumi** entah kenapa jadi curiga Sai naksir Kakashi saking kagumnya #woi Sama, seneng banget liat mereka tigaan bareng-bareng teruuuusss. Berasa kembar siam aja deh :3 Heran kok jadinya mereka apet banget -_- #loyangnuliswoi Makasih bangets Rere :*

**embun pagi** Ohohohoho XDDD Aku aja ga kepikiran sampe situ, istrikuuuu~ Yang ini penjabaran karakternya _fail_ berat, Ay :'( _Review_ selanjutnya login dongs, sekalian _fave_ #apeeeeuuuuu #tendanged

**Area 3:** Makasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nominasiin dan nge-_vote_ _fanfic_ ini di IFA2011 :D Meski ga menang, saya sangaaaaatttt terharu (secara _fanfic_ ini tergolong sepi yang baca wkwk). Terus ikutin ceritanya, ya :p

**Area 4:** _Don't be silent reader, please?_

**Area 5:** Saya ngetik ini semua sambil makan Or*o lohhh~ *promo*

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime  
Bandung, 24012012, 17.40**


	9. Cooperation

**Warning: **AU. OOC. ANOTHER HIGH-SCHOOL FIC FROM mysticahime. Not very keen on romance. Mostly friendship. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. C&C is accepted. Reviews are received with open-hearted. Different POV in every chapter. NOT A CHARA BASHING FIC!

**Disclaimer: **I never own Naruto. All is **Masashi Kishimoto**'s masterpiece. Just borrow the characters for my own fiction.

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™  
**proudly presents

another high-school fic

Inspired from dorama** 'Dragonzakura'**

**© 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Don't be dubious to move forward_

_Don't be afraid to fight your way_

'_Cause you're not alone_

_We're all..._

**X~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~X**

**U**nder **T**he **S**ame **S**ky

**X~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: Sakura — Cooperation**

Berkas cahaya matahari menari-nari ketika berhasil menembus barikade tirai tipis yang tergantung lunglai pada bagian atas jendela kamarku. Percikan cahaya itu menghasilkan spektrum buram dalam keremangan, namun cukup untuk membuat kedua mataku terbuka.

Satu, dua, tiga—setiap kerjapan mengembalikan kesadaranku ke kondisi vital. Kuapan lebar menggantung di udara, dan aku meregangkan tubuh sebelum menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur.

Ah, pagi lagi. Matahari terbit lagi. Berpacu ke sekolah lagi.

Bisakah hari tetap stagnan di malam hari?—pertanyaan itu selalu terulang setiap harinya. Hanya dalam benakku, tidak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

"Swelamwat pagwiiii!"

Pukul delapan lewat lima. Masih terlalu pagi bagi anak-anak SMA Konoha untuk menyembulkan ujung hidung mereka di balik celah pintu. —setidaknya begitulah asumsiku selama tahun-tahun ini. Asumsi yang terpatahkan sejak, oh baiklah, kemarin siang.

Aku tidak tahu sihir apa yang digunakan oleh Kakashi (sebut aku kurang ajar, sebut aku tak punya tatakrama—aku masih enggan menyebut dirinya dengan embel-embel '_Sensei_'). Yang jelas, pria itu berhasil membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto datang cukup awal pagi ini. Dengan keadaan _rapi_ dan semangat pula. Minus mulut penuh kunyahan _onigiri_ yang sepertinya dimakan dalam sekali suapan.

"Pagi." Satu sapaan terdengar dari ujung sana. Kupicingkan mata, mencari sumber suara melalui ekor mata. Aha, si anak baru yang kelewat maniak seni itu. Sepertinya dia... entahlah, rasanya anak itu terlalu bersemangat untuk memulai kehidupan sosialnya di masa-masa SMA ini.

Heh, untuk apa bersosialisasi? Bergaul dengan sesama apatis hanya akan menambah beban hidup.

"Pwagi Swimuraaahh!" Uzumaki berusaha keras menelan nasi kepalnya, tetapi belum berhasil. Kuputar kedua bola mataku dengan bosan, kemudian kembali menekuni buku fisika di hadapanku. _Yeah_, belajar fisika-yang-membosankan-setengah-mati jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada—

"Pwagii—" **nom**, "—Swakura—" **nom**, "—_chwann_!" —**glek**. "Ahhh, akhirnya tertelan juga."

Aku bergeming, sama sekali tidak menggubris sapaan itu. Uzumaki sama mengganggunya dengan Inuzuka dan Yamanaka. Minus anjing bau dan kotak dempul tembok itu.

Aku baru saja akan berusaha memahami teori gelombang bunyi ketika satu hal lagi mengusikku.

"Kau tidak membalas sapaannya, Sakura-_san_?"

Kepalaku mendongak dan mendapatkan si anak baru—siapalah itu namanya—tengah berdiri di depan mejaku dengan kening berkerut. "Apa urusanmu?"

Hebat sekali dia, bisa berjalan ke mejaku tanpa kusadari.

Busur senyuman ganjil tersungging di bibirnya, mengoyak kekakuan wajah pucatnya. "Bukankah tidak sopan bila ada yang menyapamu dan kau berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya?"

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu," jawabku ketus, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku fisika. "Lagipula buat apa kau memanggil namaku seperti itu? Kita kan tidak saling kenal." Kutatap dia dengan tajam, upaya pengusiran karena keberadaannya membuatku terganggu.

Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Bukankah kemarin Kakashi-_sensei_ menyuruh kita untuk saling memanggil dengan nama kecil?"

Bahuku mengedik. "Oh, peraturan itu." Rotasi bola mata lagi. "—memangnya aku peduli?" Ketika tidak mendapatkan respons apa pun darinya, aku tersenyum sinis. "Kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, sebaiknya kau tidak menggangguku belajar, Shi-mu-ra."

Dan aku benar-benar tidak mengacuhkannya selama beberapa saat—juga seisi kelas yang kuyakin menatap kami dengan tatapan tak terbaca. (Tunggu. Seisi kelas? Bercanda. Tapi selain Shimura dan Uzumaki, tentu saja sudah ada Yamanaka dan kotak dempulnya. Yang mengherankan adalah Akimichi dan Inuzuka juga **sudah** duduk di bangku masing-masing.)

.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah sembilan kurang.

Buku fisika terasa begitu menjemukan. Tentu saja, aku tak mengerti apa yang tertulis di sana—tidak ada yang mengajariku, tentu saja. Selama bertahun-tahun berada di sini, enam puluh persen pelajaran kupelajari secara otodidak. Tidak ada guru yang bertahan lebih lama dari dua minggu di sini. Satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal mengenai problema itu adalah... keasosialan Inuzuka Kiba.

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku dengan jengkel ketika menyadari betapa ributnya suasana kelas. Bukan sesuatu yang asing berada di tengah hingar-bingar seperti ini, hanya saja—

"Kesulitan?" Sebuah suara memecah pergumulan alam bawah sadarku. Aku berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke—dengan _headphone_ mengitari kepalanya—menatapku dengan tatapan datar.

"Tidak," jawabku cepat-cepat dan kembali menghadap mejaku.

"Lalu mengapa kau memperhatikan halaman yang sama sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu?"

Aku terdiam. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Untuk apa ia memperhatikan orang lain? Setahuku, Uchiha itu egois, menyebalkan, dingin, dan individualisme.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sinis. Itu yang kutangkap dari nada bicaraku sendiri.

"Terserahlah." Balasan yang ia berikan membuatku kembali memutar bola mata.

Menyerah menghadapi buku, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengamati suasana kelas senior satu-satunya di sekolah ini. Selama duduk di kelas tiga, belum pernah sekalipun aku memperhatikan ruangan kelas.

Akimichi tampak sibuk dengan sekotak bakpao. Uzumaki sedang merecoki si anak baru—Shimura. Nara sedang mendengkur di mejanya; aku heran ia tidak masuk angin meskipun sering tertidur tanpa selimut. Yamanaka sedang... menambal jerawatnya dengan semen putih, hahaha.

Sepertinya gadis pirang itu sadar bahwa aku mengamatinya sambil menertawai perbuatannya dalam hati. Tatapan mata birunya terlihat sinis.

Aku mencibir.

Yamanaka baru saja menutup kotak semen putihnya dan akan beranjak keluar dari teritorialnya ketika terdengar bunyi pintu digeser.

**Greeekk...**

"Selamat pagi, _Dream Logger_! Aku senang melihat kalian semua berada di kelas hari ini." Sapaan muncul seiring pergerakan pria berambut perak itu ke arah meja guru. "Maafkan keterlambatanku hari ini, ada banyak hal yang harus kuuru—"

"Tidak masalah!" jawab Inuzuka cepat. Keningku mengernyit. "Aku malah senang kalau jam pelajaran berkurang banyak banyak menit."

_Banyak banyak menit_—bahasa apa itu?

Kesimpulan yang paling mendasar adalah: No. Rak.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengar tata bahasa Inuzuka yang aneh, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan pada seisi kelas, menyapu dari kiri ke kanan. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku telah meminta kalian untuk lolos ujian masuk ke universitas mana pun, jadi—tentu saja—kita akan mulai belajar."

Terdengar bunyi menggerutu dari barisan tengah; mari bertaruh bahwa yang menggerutu adalah Inuzuka dan Uzumaki. Aku hanya mengembuskan napas, memandang ke luar jendela dengan bosan.

Langit berwarna biru dengan gumpalan putih bergradasi kelabu melayang-layang dengan ringannya. Percikan sinar matahari menerpa lanskap bumi secara diagonal dari sela-sela awan. Mungkin akan asyik rasanya bila bisa terbang—

"...coba kau ulangi apa yang baru saja kukatakan, Sakura." Suara seseorang membentur gendang telingaku.

Visualisasiku berganti; awan ke sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di depan mejaku. "Apa?"

Ada kerutan halus di keningnya. "Kubilang, ulangi apa yang baru saja kukatakan."

"Tidak tahu," jawabku singkat, pandanganku kembali teralih pada samudera yang menggantung di atas sana. Mengamati riak-riak awan menghiasi permukaannya. "Tidak peduli."

Terdengar helaan napas Kakashi. "Oke, tidak masalah. Mungkin kau akan peduli kalau kau tahu bahwa kau akan menjadi anggota dari kelompok yang sama dengan Uzumaki Naruto, Shimura Sai, dan Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku menoleh cepat. "—APA?"

Dan aku mendengar suara Uzumaki menyerukan kata yang sama.

"Kau bercanda, _Sensei_? Aku? Satu kelompok dengan ... err, Sasuke? Yang benar sa—"

"Siapa juga yang mau?" Tertangkap olehku suara yang berasal tepat dari belakang punggungku. "Cih."

"Sasuke-Naruto-Sakura-Sai." Inuzuka menggumam. "Jadi sisanya aku-Shika-Chouji-Ino, begitu? Sangat sangat menyenangkan, minus si Pirang."

"Pirang-pirang, diam kau, Norak!" Gerutuan Yamanaka berkumandang disusul bunyi **bletak** pertanda dua benda bertumbukan bebas.

Suasana kelas berubah ricuh. Aku menghela napas berat. Mengacungkan tanganku ke udara, meminta perhatian Kakashi.

"Ya?" Rambut peraknya tampak tak terganggu oleh rotasi lehernya. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Kucoba untuk menahan emosi yang mulai menggelegak. "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menempatkan kami semua dalam kelompok?"

"Tidak ada." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Hanya saja kalian pasti akan bisa belajar bersama dengan baik. Saling mengajari. Bukannya itu bagus?"

Mulutku melanjutkan protes, "Tap—"

Tapi Kakashi sama sekali tidak menggubrisku. Ia malah berpaling ke barisan tengah. "Jadi, mulai sekarang kalian harus duduk berdekatan dengan kelompok kalian. Aku tidak mau melihat setiap anggota kelompok berpencar. Oke?"

Mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

.

"Membosankaaaannnn~"

Setelah peristiwa mengenaskan soal pembagian kelompok, kami mendapati bahwa kami semua harus mengerjakan lima buku kumpulan soal matematika. Kakashi bilang, buku-buku itu harus dikumpulkan jam tiga siang. Bukan buku-buku tebal dengan tulisan sekecil semut, tetapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengerjakannya satu soal pun.

Uzumaki merebahkan diri di atas hamparan karpet hijau alami, meregangkan lengan dan tungkainya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Torsi galaksi menyorotkan jutaan partikel cahaya pada kulitnya yang terbakar.

"Sasuke, kau kan cerdas, kerjakan punyaku," pinta Uzumaki seenaknya. Digesernya tiga buku ke hadapan Uchiha yang tampak tenang mengerjakan bagiannya dengan telinga tersumpal _plug_ _earphone_.

Ckck, bocah pemalas.

"Jangan malas," cetus Shimura, baru saja membalikkan halaman buku di hadapannya. "Menurutku soal-soal ini tidak terlalu sulit, kok. Soal-soal di Iwa beratus kali lebih sulit dibanding ini."

"Tapi tetap saja aku malaaasss~" Uzumaki berbalik memunggungi kami. "Untuk apa sih kita disuruh mengerjakan matematika? Aku kan sudah tidak mempelajarinya sejak kelas empat SD."

"Hah?" Kali ini aku berpartisipasi menyumbang suara, bersamaan dengan menganganya mulut Shimura. "Kelas... empat?"

"_Yeah_," jawab Uzumaki sambil menggaruk-garuk cuping telinganya. "Guru matematikanya begitu menyebalkan sampai-sampai aku selalu bolos saat pelajaran itu dan pergi mengintipi cewek-cewek ganti baju di—"

Terdengar bunyi **BUAGH** saat empat buku berisi soal menghantam pelipis Uzumaki dan sedetik kemudian kusadari bahwa _aku_-lah yang melakukan tindak kekerasan itu. Kutarik sudut bibirku dengan sinis dan kilatan emosi melayang dari tatapanku. "Kau me-ngin-tip? Dasar makhluk-tak-bermoral-mata-keranjang!"

"Pfftt, hahaha...!" Ledak tawa Shimura membuatku sadar bahwa kami di sini berempat, dan ada yang menontonku menghajar si Uzumaki. "Kau galak sekali, Sakura. Kukira selama ini kau tipe pendiam yang..."

"—yang apa?" potongku cepat. Tak akan kubiarkan dua laki-laki merusak _image_ angkuh yang selama ini kupasang sebagai benteng diri. "Kalau kau tidak punya kerjaan lain sampai-sampai bisa memperhatikanku sedemikian rupa, lebih baik kau kerjakan soal-soal itu!"

"_Aye-aye_, _Ma'am_." Uzumaki yang menyahut, mungkin dia merasa kata-kataku ditujukan kepadanya, padahal bukan. Pemuda pirang itu membuka buku pertama dari lima bukunya. "Huwaaaa, aku tidak mengerti apa pun yang tertulis di sini!"

Kali ini aku mengabaikannya. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan—dan oh, ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh.

.

.

.

.

"Lima kali empat emmm... dua puluh! Jadi dua puluh eks kuadrat—"

"Dua eks plus enam, sepuluh eks min tiga—"

"Eks sama dengan tiga, eks sama dengan tiga per sepuluh—"

Nyaris tengah hari, yang berarti sudah dua jam aku bergulat dengan soal-soal matematika tingkat SMP—yang benar saja—dan itu berarti **sudah dua jam aku mendengarkan si bodoh Uzumaki berceloteh mengenai formula yang dia kerjakan**!

Setelah diajari secara singkat oleh Uchiha (dan kebetulan bocah itu mengerti hanya karena diterangkan selama dua puluh detik), Uzumaki terus mengigau sambil mengerjakan soal. Dan igauannya itu mengganggu konsentrasiku mengerjakan soal. Omong-omong, aku mengerjakan buku ketiga.

"Hei, Sai! Kau sudah sampai mana?" Akhirnya Uzumaki tak tahan juga menekuni tumpukan angka dan variabel itu. Padahal baru awal buku kedua. Tangannya yang terbakar matahari menarik buku dari hadapan Shimura dan kedua mata birunya segera melebar. "_Whoa_, buku ketigamu sudah hampir selesai?"

Heh? Gerakan pensilku berhenti. Laki-laki antisosial itu lebih cepat dariku? Oh ya, aku lupa. Dia kan mantan siswa Iwagakure. Sudah jelas dia pintar.

"Memangnya apa yang sulit dari ini, Naruto?" tanya Shimura dengan santai. Ia membalik lembaran putih itu. "Biarpun seniman, aku sudah belajar integral."

"INTEGRAL?" Nada bicara Uzumaki membuat integral terdengar seperti kau-ditusuk-tombak-lalu-diguling-gulingkan-di-atas-bara-api-lalu-disuruh-mendaki-gunung-dengan-kaki-dan-tangan-terikat. "...APA ITU INTEGRAL?"

_Headdesk_.

Aku baru tahu si bodoh ini belum pernah mendengar kata integral sekali pun.

Shimura pun tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Entah takjub karena melihat ekspresi horor Uzumaki, entah karena ingin guling-guling saking frustrasinya. Uzumaki berulang kali mendesak pemuda pucat itu untuk menjelaskan apa-itu-integral, namun sang lawan bicara hanya bisa mengembuskan napas dan menatap balik dengan ekspresi lelah. Wajah datar permanen Uchiha pun sama sekali tidak membantu.

Aku menarik napas. "Begini lho, Uzumaki," sedikit saja, aku berniat untuk mengusilinya, "integral itu pusat dari matematika. Susaaaahhh sekali mengerjakannya." Kubiarkan kedua mata Uzumaki membulat sempurna. "Kau harus bersemedi di Gurun Sahara lalu puasa lima bulan dulu baru bisa mengerjakannya. Dan sekali mengerjakan, formulanya bisa selembar kertas folio—"

Aku berhenti ketika mendengar tawa tertahan Shimura. Sadarlah aku bahwa sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, _image_ siswi rajin dan teladan yang susah payah kubangun hancur berantakan. Bungkamlah mulutku dan aku kembali menyibukkan diri dengan matematika.

Shimura dan Uzumaki saling lirik.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?"

Sekitar satu jam kemudian (setelah semuanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas karena matahari begitu terik), Uzumaki yang semula sudah mulai mengkhayati lembaran-lembaran penuh angka dan rumus itu kembali membuka suara. Kali ini diiringi bunyi aneh yang bersumber dari perutnya. Aku mengangkat wajah dan meliriknya, membisu.

"Kau tidak lapar, Sakura-_chan_?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar seolah sudah menjadi rutinitas antara aku dan Uzumaki untuk makan bersama, berbagi _bento_ sambil bercanda dan tertawa.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin makan denganmu, itu saja." Kupasang wajah dingin yang menyebalkan, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri. Persamaan kuadrat ini tidak ada habis-habisnya...

"Kau tidak ingin makan dengan _siapa pun_, hn." Satu nada sarkastik kudapatkan dari seberangku. Kami berempat duduk mengelilingi dua meja yang disatukan. Aku, Uzumaki, Uchiha, dan Shimura. Jelas-jelas aku berhadapan dengan makhluk paling antisosial di sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke.

Kali ini aku mendongak, menyipitkan mata, dan memamerkan senyuman yang sangat-sangat terpaksa. "Kau mengenalku dengan baik."

"Tergambar jelas di mukamu, kok."

Jawaban yang sok itu jelas membuatku kaget. "A—apa maksudmu?"

Senyuman miring tercetak di bibir tipisnya. Uchiha melipat kedua lengannya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang sehingga terlihat seperti bos mafia. "Jelas. Kau akan makan _sendirian_ dan mengulang fisika yang _tidak kau bisa_."

Alisku mengerut. "Sok tahu."

"Aku memang tahu."

"Kau tidak bisa fisika?" Kali ini Shimura yang angkat bicara. "Bab yang mana? Mungkin saja aku bisa—"

Bunyi kertakan gigi, dan aku terkejut mendengar nada dingin dari suaraku sendiri, "Aku tidak perlu bantuan dari_mu_, Shimura yang terhormat. Terima kasih banyak."

Kali ini rasa tersinggung jelas-jelas terpancar dari seraut wajah pucat yang biasanya menyelipkan senyuman hambar dalam setiap ekspresinya. Setitik perasaan bersalah menyelinap ke dalam hatiku, namun ego memaksaku untuk tetap menyorotkan kekeraskepalaan dan kesombongan.

"Kau kelewatan, Sakura-_chan_." Uzumaki menggigiti ujung pensil kayunya. "Sai bermaksud baik, kok. Mungkin dia tidak sepintar anak-anak Iwa lainnya dalam matematika, tapi setidaknya dia sudah—"

Aku menggeser kursi dan berdiri. "Kautahu? Hal terbaik yang dapat kulakukan saat ini adalah makan siang sendirian dan mengerjakan sisa soal yang perlu kujawab."

Aku tak tahu bahwa pertengkaran kecil ini disaksikan seisi kelas. Sebenarnya aku bahkan tak peduli apakah _mereka_ akan menyaksikan atau tidak. Kami semua apatis, dan orang apatis tidak mengurusi satu sama lain.

"Sakura tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kok." Sebelum menutup pintu, kudengar Akimichi berbicara, mungkin kepada Shimura. "Wataknya memang agak keras, tapi—"

"Kau tidak perlu mengurusi cewek sok seperti dia, Sai." Kali ini suara Yamanaka-si-dempul-beton. "Dia terlalu _berkelas_, seorang ratu."

Kubanting pintu keras-keras di belakangku, mengabaikan hantaman yang muncul akibat ucapan sinis Yamanaka, kemudian berpacu secepat kilat.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus, berputar-putar perlahan, dan berayun. Rerumputan liar bergoyang dalam irama teratur, sebagian menggelitiki ekstremitasku yang tak terlingkupi kain seragam. Aroma musim panas tercium jelas di udara, berlatar langit yang megah dan berhiaskan awan putih cemerlang.

Aku memejamkan mata, membiarkan _summer breeze_—angin musim panas—membelai setiap inci kulitku. Ketika kedua netra ini terbuka, aku kembali menemukan warna biru yang membentang luas, seolah-olah universal itu tak berujung. Keningku mengernyit.

Biru. Terlalu banyak warna biru. Dan hal ini membuat kepalaku pusing—

—sebelum bayangan gelap menghalangi warna biru itu.

"AKH!" Terkejut, aku nyaris melemparkan kotak _bento_ kosong ke arah bayangan itu, sebelum tersadar bahwa warna hitam itu berasal dari—"KAKASHI! Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

Bayangan itu bergeser dan pancaran surya menorehkan sedikit warna—menciptakan gradasi pada sisi wajah Hatake Kakashi. Sorot terang yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku menyipitkan mata, lalu terlonjak bangun hingga terduduk.

"Hai, Sakura." Ia tersenyum tanpa dosa, seolah-olah kemunculannya yang mendadak itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Dengan santai ia menempatkan diri di sebelahku. Merasa risih, aku beringsut menjauh. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Aku meliriknya melalui ekor mata, "Sedang apa _kau_ di sini?"

"Jangan membalikkan pertanyaan begitu." Nada bicaranya membuatku ingin tertawa. Kakashi bertindak seperti orang tua yang menasihati anaknya agar tidak bermain-main dengan pisau dapur yang baru diasah.

"Perasaan aku yang bertanya lebih dulu." Dengusan kesal terlepas ke udara. Tidak memedulikan Kakashi, aku kembali merebahkan diriku sejajar dengan bumi. Melayangkan pandangan pada gumpalan awan beraneka bentuk yang sedang bercengkrama di antariksa.

"Kau mengerjakan ini?" Aku menoleh saat Kakasi bertanya, tangan kanannya mengangkat buku kumpulan soalku yang kelima. Aku baru saja mulai mengerjakan beberapa halaman, hanya saja buku kelima itu terbilang lebih sulit dibanding empat buku sebelumnya.

"Yah, begitulah," jawabku acuh tak acuh. "Bukunya menyebalkan."

Terdengar tawa tertahan dari arah samping dan kutemukan Kakashi-lah yang meledak seperti itu. Kenapa dia tidak bisa tertawa diam-diam saja? Memangnya susah untuk tetap tenang saat merespons perkataan orang?

"Apa yang kau tertawai?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat kedua alisku tinggi-tinggi. "Kau gila, tahu. Masak empat buku sebelumnya hanya berisi kali-bagi-tambah-kurang—versi anak SMP, tentu saja—sedangkan buku kelima isinya kalkulus semua?" Kutuding buku itu. "**Tidak ada** yang pernah mengajari kami kalkulus, jadi untuk apa mengerjakan semua _itu_?"

Pria berambut perak itu tidak menggubris omelanku; kedua matanya yang berlainan warna terfokus pada halaman buku yang semula kuganjal dengan batang pensil. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangkat wajah dan menjatuhkan tatapan aneh kepadaku. "Kau yang mengerjakan ini semua? —maksudku sampai halaman enam belas..."

"_Yeah_," aku menjawab dengan enggan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Salah semua."

Tweng!

Aku mematung. Segera kusambar buku berampul merah cerah itu dari tangannya. "Apa yang kau maksud salah semua? Jelas-jelas aku mengerjakannya sesuai contoh yang tertu—"

"Tapi penerapannya salah semua," potong Kakashi enteng. "Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti soal _limit_ sederhana seperti ini. Kalau _limit_ tak hingga, semuanya harus dihilangkan x-nya..."

Perlahan-lahan, Kakashi mengajarkan bagaimana langkah-langkah yang tepat untuk menguraikan soal _limit_. Aku mengangguk-angguk memperhatikan bagaimana cara pemecahan soal-soal pre-kalkulus itu. Ternyata... sesederhana itu.

"Nih." Kakashi menutup bukuku dan menggunakannya untuk memukul kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mata saat merasakan _cover_ karton itu mendarat di puncak kepalaku. "Sisanya kerjakan sendiri, ya? Sudah mengerti, kan?"

"Lumayan." Kuraih buku itu dan kusimpan di bawah kotak _bento_ yang kosong. "Mmm... terima kasih."

Susah payah kuucapkan dua kata bertuah itu. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku bisa kembali mengucapkan frase langka itu.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum.

"_Yosh_, aku kembali ke ruang guru dulu, Sakura." Ia bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang semula terkontaminasi debu dan sisa embun. "Kalau kau tidak mengerti soal pelajaran... kau bisa belajar bersama; seperti kita tadi, ya kan? Makanya aku menyuruh kalian berada dalam kelompok beranggotakan empat orang..."

Aku hanya bisa membisu.

.

.

.

.

"CERDAS CERMAT?"

Seruan itu menggema ketika delapan anak (termasuk aku) menjawab kalimat Kakashi sebelumnya. Rasa terkejut memancar dari setiap sentimeter tubuh kami. Mata Uzumaki membulat sedemikian rupa dan siap meloncat keluar dari kelopak matanya kapan saja. Uchiha terlihat dingin seperti biasa, tetapi dia juga menggumamkan kata 'cerdas cermat' dengan nada meninggi. Shimura tampak terkejut, namun reaksinya tidak berlebihan seperti Uzumaki ataupun tolol seperti Inuzuka yang melongo lebar.

Pria berjas yang berdiri di balik meja guru itu mengangguk—surai peraknya terlihat berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari. "Kuulangi saja, hari ini kita akan mengadakan cerdas cermat. Karena hari ini kalian belajar matematika, jadi akan kuberikan soal-soal matematika."

Aku memutar bola mata dengan bosan. Kenapa harus matematika? Seperti tidak ada pelajaran lain saja.

"—Dan kalian harus mengerjakannya bersama-sama, oke?" Kakashi kembali berkata sebelum ada sapuan ombak histeria anak-anak. "Kelompoknya seperti yang sudah kubagi tadi pagi."

Gerutuan Yamanaka terdengar jelas saat cewek pirang itu berjalan ke arah trio Nara-Akimichi-Inuzuka. Jelas tersirat bahwa ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Inuzuka di sana. Inuzuka sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan gadis centil itu, malahan dia terus-menerus mengobrol dengan Akimichi.

"Kau yang maju, ya, Sasuke." Dapat kudengar Uzumaki berbisik—tidak bisa dibilang berbisik, sih, suaranya terlalu kencang. "Kalau aku yang maju pasti kita kalah."

Uchiha hanya menatap Uzumaki dengan datar—lubang telinganya tersumpal _earphone_, seperti biasa. Aku jamin dia tidak mendengar apa pun yang dikatakan Uzumaki.

"Baik, aturannya begini." Kakashi bertepuk tangan meminta perhatian kami semua. Otomatis aku mengembalikan pandangan ke depan kelas. Riuh rendah kebisingan kelas langsung jatuh ke level terbawah. "Satu orang dari setiap kelompok akan berdiri di depan—di sebelahku—dan akan membacakan soal yang akan kalian jawab. Siapa yang mau jadi sukarelawan?" Kedua iris berlainan warna itu menyapu seisi kelas.

"Kau maju." Yamanaka menyodok punggung Inuzuka, namun pemuda itu malah balas menatap dengan sengit.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?" tanya Inuzuka dengan nada menyebalkan.

Kening Yamanaka berkerut dalam. "Dasar kau bocah me—ah, ya sudahlah." Dan dia pun berjalan mengentakkan kaki ke depan kelas.

"Jadi Yamanaka sudah mengajukan diri." Kakashi tersenyum, namun Yamanaka membuang muka. "Dari kelompok satunya lagi... siapa yang akan maju?"

Aku dan Uzumaki saling lirik selama dua detik, kemudian kami menyikut rusuk Shimura yang langsung mengaduh.

"Oh, Sai, ya? Sini, maju ke depan." Tangan Kakashi bergerak seperti memanggil anak anjing, gerakan yang menyebalkan. Namun anehnya, Shimura maju ke depan sambil mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang terkena sikutanku dan Uzumaki.

Sekarang, dua orang sudah berdiri di kedua sisi Kakashi. Pria itu tersenyum dan merangkul keduanya. Yamanaka hampir saja protes ketika Kakashi mulai bicara lagi.

"Nah, jadi begini: Ino dan Sai akan bergantian membacakan soal. Ino membaca untuk kelompoknya, dan Sai akan membacakan soal untuk kelompoknya. Nanti kalian akan kuberikan soal dan pemecahannya, tapi kalian tidak boleh memberi kode pada teman kalian sendiri, oke?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Kalau Ino yang membacakan soal, kelompok Sai tidak boleh menjawab, begitu pula sebaliknya."

Aturannya mirip cerdas cermat pada umumnya. Bukan berarti aku sering mengikuti cerdas cermat. Siapa pun tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengajak siswa-siswi SMA Konoha untuk mengikuti lomba untuk kalangan berintelejensia tinggi itu.

Sai mendapat giliran pertama, membuat kami bertiga menahan napas. (—atau berdua, karena Uchiha sama sekali tidak tampak tegang.)

Kulit Sai yang berwarna pucat tampak begitu jelas dengan latar papan tulis yang berwarna gelap. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kertas bertuliskan soal dan kedua iris hitam itu membaca baik-baik apa yang tercantum di sana. Sesaat kemudian keningnya berkerut.

...soal macam apa yang ada di sana?—aku menggigit bibir.

"Satu ditambah satu sama dengan...?"

HAH?

Aku melongo sejadi-jadinya, sedemikian lebarnya hingga kurasa rahangku menyentuh lantai. Uzumaki pun tak kalah kagetnya, ekspresinya menjadi jelek sekali. Uchiha—Uchiha yang itu! —sampai terbangun dari duduk bersandarnya.

Pertanyaan cerdas cermat kami... satu ditambah satu?

"Dua." Kujawab dengan yakin dan tegas. Memangnya ada jawaban lain? Dua adalah jawaban yang paling tepat.

"Salah." Kakashi tersenyum ketika mengatakannya. "Sayang sekali. Kelompok yang satunya, bagaimana? Kalian tahu jawabannya?"

"Ya dua," kata Inuzuka sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Jangan bilang kau mau membodohi kami, _Sensei_!"

"Sayang sekali, sudah kubilang itu jawaban yang salah." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya hingga helai-helai rambut perak itu bergoyang sedikit. "Satu kali kesempatan mencoba." Kakashi melirik kelompokku—tepatnya ke arahku. "Jangan individualisme, ya. Kerjakan soal itu _bersama-sama_."

Aku segera berdiri dari bangkuku, "Tapi jawabannya kan memang—"

Sebuah tangan segera membekap mulutku dari belakang. Lewat ekor mataku, kuketahui bahwa Uzumaki-lah yang melakukannya.

"Sabar, Sakura-_chan_, kita pikir pelan-pelan jawabannya." Bocah itu nyengir memamerkan gigi-giginya yang cemerlang. "Toh Kakashi-_sensei_ menyuruh kita memecahkannya bersama-sama..."

Yang mengherankan adalah Uchiha mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata Uzumaki. "Hn. Mungkin sebenarnya jawabannya harus dilihat dari perspektif lain."

"Maksudmu?" Aku menyeret kursi dan duduk di depan mereka berdua. "Apa soal ini sebenarnya bukan soal matematika? Secara teoritis, satu ditambah satu kan memang dua!"

Uchiha mengangguk. "Secara teoritis," ulangnya.

"Teori matematika," sambar Uzumaki. "Seingatku, kalau di kimia..."

"...satu ditambah satu bisa jadi berapa saja,tergantung bilangan oksidasi." Kuketukkan jemari ke atas meja, pertanda penasaran dengan cerdas cermat itu. Apa sih yang dipikirkan Kakashi sampai-sampai ia membuat soal seperti ini?

Menit demi menit berlalu, namun tidak satu pun di antara kami berenam yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kulihat Shimura senyum-senyum sendiri saat kami bertemu pandang. Jelas, ia memegang pemecahan soal kekanak-kanakan ini.

Diskusi kelompokku terputus saat Kakashi mengatakan waktu kami sudah selesai.

"Lama sekali kalian," guraunya seraya berjalan ke arah meja yang kukelilingi bersama Uzumaki dan Uchiha. "Kalian berpikir terlalu jauh."

"Soalnya yang kami tahu ya satu tambah satu sama dengan dua, _Senseeeeiii_." Uzumaki mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersedekap. "Tanggung jawab kau, kepalaku jadi pusing begini!"

Pria itu hanya tergelak.

"Jadi, kalian penasaran akan jawabannya?" tanyanya pada seisi kelas. Bahkan Nara yang katanya jenius pun terlihat kesal karena tidak berhasil menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Yaaaa..."

Senyuman mengakibatkan kedua netra Kakashi menyipit hingga sudut matanya turun. "Oke, satu ditambah satu adalah..." —ia menarik napas sejenak— "...jendela."

HAH?

Lagi-lagi semua anak tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya, termasuk aku. Terkecuali Uchiha. Namun kuyakin pemuda sok itu berusaha keras menahan mimiknya agar tetap datar dan tak berekspresi seperti itu.

"Kenapa jendela?" tanya Akimichi dengan mulut penuh kue manju. "Rasanya... tidak masuk akal."

"Kau berbohong?" Nara mengajukan pertanyaan penuh selidik.

"Palingan hanya basa-basi sebelum dia bilang kalau kita benar." Inuzuka mendengus kesal. Sepertinya ia tak terima karena disalahkan, padahal jawabannya pun meniru jawabanku.

"Kalian kira aku berbohong?" Ada nada geli pada dialog Kakashi. "Sai, coba bacakan jawabannya."

Pemuda pucat itu mengangguk patuh, kemudian kembali melirik kertas yang berada di genggamannya. "Jawabannya... jendela."

Melihat ekspresi kami yang tidak terima, Kakashi menyuruh kelompokku untuk maju ke depan kelas.

"Kalian ingat tidak aku bilang apa?" —kami semua menggeleng— "Kerjakan _**bersama-sama**_. Coba pinjam jari telunjukmu, Naruto."

Dengan wajah kebingungan, Uzumaki mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara.

"Nah," Kakashi menunjuk jari Uzumaki, "satu..." —ia melirik Uchiha ("Coba bentuk tanda tambah dari jarimu, Sasuke!") —"...ditambah..." —ganti bicara pada Uzumaki lagi ("Telunjuk satunya menjadi angka satu lagi, cepat.") —"...satu..."

Aku terdiam.

Bagaikan percikan cahaya di ujung terowongan tak berujung, aku merasa menemukan kepingan _puzzle_ yang hilang. Jemari Uzumaki dan Uchiha yang berendengan seperti ini memang seperti—

Kudorong mereka berdua agar mendekat dan jemari mereka merapat. Figur yang terbentuk memang _nyaris_ seperti jendela, hanya saja kurang...

Kugunakan kedua jari telunjukku, posisi horizontal, lalu kuarahkan keduanya sehingga berada di sisi atas dan bawah jari-jari mereka berdua.

Panel kotak-kotak layaknya bingkai jendela...

Bagai sebuah kejutan, tepat saat menyatukan semua jari kami membentuk 'jendela', yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanku adalah cakrawala biru jernih di luar sana. Sapuan awan menciptakan kombinasi sempurna. Ternyata kami mengarahkan tangan ke arah langit yang terhalang lembaran kaca bening.

Asa sesuatu yang asing. Ada rasa hangat yang mendadak membanjiri rongga dadaku. Ragu, kuturunkan tanganku bersamaan dengan mereka berdua.

Begitu.

_Ini_ yang ingin diajarkan Kakashi pada kami hari ini: kerja sama.

Uzumaki, Uchiha, dan Shimura—ah, bukan.

_Naruto, Sasuke,_ dan_ Sai_.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya." Kakashi mengingatkan Yamanaka yang hanya diam saja. "Ayo, Ino. Sekarang giliranmu."

Si pirang memutar kedua bola matanya. "Oke, empat ditambah empat sama dengan...?"

"Delapan!" Inuzuka langsung menyambar.

"Salah," gumam gadis itu dengan wajah masam. "Jawabannya 'panah'."

Sisa sore itu kami habiskan dengan memainkan 'cerdas cermat ala Kakashi', sama sekali melupakan lima buku penuh formula matematika yang kami kerjakan mati-matian dari pagi. Aku curiga bahwa yang lain belum menyelesaikan buku itu, tapi sepertinya Kakashi sendiri sudah melupakannya.

Menjelang pukul lima sore, Kakashi menutup pertemuan sekolah dengan mengajak kami semua duduk melingkar di lantai.

"Ada yang ingin _sharing_ mengenai pelajaran kita hari ini?" tanyanya setelah kami semua berada dalam posisi nyaman.

Uzumaki mengacungkan tangan dengan heboh. Ketika mendapatkan persetujuan untuk bicara, dia langsung menjerit, "Kalau tiap hari kita **main** seperti ini, aku nggak bakalan bolooooss!"

Tawa segera berkumandang di dalam ruang kelas.

"Ada yang lain?" tanya Kakashi, menatap wajah kami satu-persatu. Senyuman geli terpampang di wajahnya. Ia berhenti padaku. "Sakura, sepertinya kau mempunyai sesuatu untuk dikatakan."

Kuangkat kedua alisku tinggi-tinggi dan memiringkan kepala. "Kata siapa?"

"Aku tahu begitu saja. Matamu berkata demikian."

Puitis sekali _guru_ baru ini. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan mendesah. "Yah, selain kerja sama, hal lain yang kutangkap dari cerdas cermat gadungan ini adalah: berusaha memandang suatu permasalahan dari banyak sisi. Begitulah, _**Sensei**_."

—apa aku baru saja menyebutnya '_sensei_'?

Lengkungan itu kembali terbit. "Kau menangkapnya dengan sangat baik, Sakura. Mungkin kau bisa menuliskan isi kepalamu itu di Dream Log hari ini?"

Ia mengangsurkan buku harian tebal ke arahku, dan anehnya, aku menerima begitu saja.

Ada rasa hangat menjalar ketika menyadari bahwa anak-anak lainnya menatapku dengan beraneka ragam sorot mata. Naruto yang terpesona, Sai dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Inuzuka yang seolah tak terima, Akimichi yang seolah mengucapkan selamat, Yamanaka dan tatapan irinya, Nara yang mulai bosan, dan Sasuke yang tetap datar.

—kurasa aku harus mulai memanggil mereka semua dengan _nama kecil_ masing-masing.

Karena langkah kecil untuk memulai kerja sama yang diajarkan Kakashi-_sensei_ hari ini bisa kumulai dari sana.

Tanpa kusadari, dinding tinggi yang keras dan dingin itu mulai luruh perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

.

●●●**To be Continued●●●**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Terima kasih buat semua yang masih nungguin _fic_ ini :) Silakan bunuh saya karena udah lama ga ngelanjutin yang satu ini, hahaha. Kuliah dan TBM bener-bener nyita waktu saya, hiks.

Ini _chapter_ yang labil, gaya nulis awal dan akhir beda banget. Mungkin pengaruh karena bagian awal itu ditulis **berbulan-bulan** yang lalu, sementara beberapa _scene_ terakhir itu dikebut dalem empat jam, hahahahaha. Maaf ya kalo kesannya jadi aneh :P

Saya lagi galau pas nulis ini, jadinya ga bisa bacot banyak soal hepi-hepi. Sekali lagi, maaf.

Makasih banget buat yang _review_ di _chapter_ 8, buat yang _fave_ makasih juga. Maaf lagi karena ga dibalesin satu-satu _review_-nya, soalnya ada beberapa yang _review_-nya ngurut gitu, jadi bingung mau balesnya gimana D:

Ya pokoknya, terima kasih karena udah baca _chapter_ 9! Ditunggu komentarnya :D

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime™  
14082012**


	10. Tune

**Warning: **AU. OOC. ANOTHER HIGH-SCHOOL FIC FROM mysticahime. Not very keen on romance. Mostly friendship. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. C&C is accepted. Reviews are received with open-hearted. Different POV in every chapter. NOT A CHARA BASHING FIC!

**Disclaimer: **I never own Naruto. All is **Masashi Kishimoto**'s masterpiece. Just borrow the characters for my own fiction.

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™  
**proudlypresents

another high-school fic

Inspired from dorama** 'Dragonzakura'**

**(c) 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Don't be dubious to move forward_

_Don't be afraid to fight your way_

'_Cause you're not alone_

_We're all..._

**X~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~X**

**U**NDER **T**HE **S**AME **S **K Y

**X~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: Naruto — Tune**

Aku tak pernah berdamai dengan matahari musim panas.

"Panaaaaassss~" Kipas, kipas, kipas. Lidah terjulur keluar. "Haaaa, aku mau eeeessss~"

"Berisik." Suara dari arah kiriku menghentikan kegiatanku mengembusi wajah dengan angin dari kipas bundar yang kutemukan di kelas—entah punya siapa, kuambil saja, deh. Kepalaku menoleh dan menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke duduk menghadap ke depan dengan kedua lengan tersilang di belakang kepala. Kedua alisku naik setengah senti.

"Terus kenapa kalau aku berisik?" tantangku (sok) kalem. Kipas bundar kuletakkan di meja dan aku memutar tubuh ke arah si bangsat-Uchiha-sok-ganteng. "Masalah buatmu?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, yang ada si Uchiha-sok-pintar-padahal-aku-yakin-tidak itu malah memasang lengkung _headphone_ untuk menutupi kedua telinganya. Huh, cara menyedihkan untuk berkelit dari perseteruan denganku. Aku memonyongkan bibir dan kembali menghadap ke meja. Dua lengan kugunakan sebagai bantalan kepala.

Uh, musim panas. Benci sekali aku pada musim ini.

.

.

.

.

Ada beberapa faktor penting mengapa aku benci musim panas.

Pertama-tama, aku benci terpanggang sinar matahari. Terbakar hangus hingga jadi hitam gosong sama sekali bukan masalah buatku. Aku suka warna kulitku dan sama sekali tidak berminat jadi putih pucat seperti Sai atau Uchiha-Sasuke-tukang-sumpal-telinga. Kurang jantan, kurang macho. Makasih. Yang jadi masalah adalah ke-ring-at. Menjijikan, lengket-lengket begitu, hmmm.

Kedua, aku selalu butuh minuman dingin supaya—

"Mau ke mana, _Nikujin_?" Suara berisik Kiba mengganggu gendang telingaku. Aku menegakka punggung dan melirik ke meja seberang—punggung Kiba yang berjaket sedang menghalangi pandanganku; aku tak tahu si Norak itu bicara pada siapa, tapi kalau menilik dari nama panggilannya, Kiba sedang bicara pada Chouji.

"Makan keluar." Si pemuda gempal menjawab dengan semangat. "Ikut?"

"Ke mana?"

"Mekdi."

...hah. Mekdi itu apaan? Otakku berputar mencerna kata-kata Chouji—merasa asing dengan kata tersebut, namun di sisi lain terasa familier juga. Pernah dengar, tapi kurang yakin kata yang sama.

"Uwiii, nggak ah. Mahal." Rambut cokelat pendek Kiba bergoyang sedikit saat ia menggeleng. "Nanti uangku _kere_ dalam setengah jam. Mayes ah."

Noh, noraknya keluar lagi. Geleng-geleng kepala. Mayes itu apaan? Bahasa Inuzuka Kiba memang terkadang sulit dimengerti.

"Ya sudah." Chouji angkat bahu. "Lain kali kutraktir deh, kalau sudah gajian di awal bulan. Sekarang pun aku mau beli paket hemat, kok."

"Wokeeehhh~" Nyaring dan lantang suara Kiba berkumandang; lagi-lagi aku mengernyit. Seberisik apa pun aku, aku selalu menggunakan kata-kata yang cenderung normal, bukan yang dibuat aksen tersendiri seperti yang Kiba lakukan.

Aku mencebikkan bibir. Ingin ikut makan tapi bingung Chouji mau pergi ke mana. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu. Satu-satunya temanku adalah... Sakura. Itu juga kalau dia menganggapku teman. Eh, eh, eh, tapi Sai pun sudah jadi temanku, sih. Cuma kami masih jarang bicara.

"Kenapa Naruto? Mau ikut?" Tiba-tiba saja, Chouji menegurku. Lantas aku mengerjap bingung.

"He? Ikut ke mana?" tanyaku dengan rahang terbuka lebar. Sebegitu jelasnyakah isi kepalaku sampai-sampai ia mengajakku ikut makan? Atau tadi tanpa sengaja aku mengutarakan pikiranku?

"Makan," Chouji mengulangi tujuannya dalam satu kata singkat. "Di Mekdi."

Mekdi? Errr, apa sih _itu_? Tapi kalau Chouji sampai mau makan di situ, berarti—

.

.

.

.

"Oooohhh, McDonald's. Bilang, dong."

Si gembul nyengir sampai kedua matanya membentuk garis simetris. "Kukira kau mengerti kalau aku bilang 'mekdi', ternyata aku salah kira, ya." Tangan kanannya menggaruk-garuk tengkuk selama beberapa saat, lalu ia mengajakku masuk ke dalam bangunan yang didominasi warna merah itu.

McDonald's yang kami tuju berada di daerah pertokoan yang berada di paling ujung dari pusat kota. Tidak bisa dibilang pusat kota sekali, karena jaraknya dengan sekolah kami yang nyaris di perbatasan hanya kurang dari satu kilometer. Dalam hati aku merasa kagum karena Chouji rela berjalan nyaris seribu meter hanya untuk makan _junkfood_.

—dan aku bingung kenapa aku mengikuti si Akimichi ini.

Chouji dan aku sama-sama memesan paket burger termurah di restoran cepat saji ini—keuangan kami terbatas, maaf-maaf saja—dan kami memilih meja di sudut ruangan. Supaya tidak terlalu mencolok, begitu kata Akimichi yang membuatku memutar dua mata. Makan di restoran cepat saji saat jam sekolah dengan menggunakan seragam jelas-jelas menarik perhatian, walau kami duduk di pojokan.

"Terserah kau, deh." Aku mengangkat baki dan menempati meja yang Chouji mau. Pemuda itu mengikutiku dan duduk di kursi lainnya.

Suasana McDonald's siang hari ini tidak terlalu sepi, ada beberapa anak sekolah lain—sekolah swasta elit dengan seragam model _blazer_ yang kuyakin mahal—duduk beberapa meja jauhnya dari kami. Mereka tertawa-tawa sambil membicarakan sesuatu tentang lagu sekolah. Ada salah satu di antara mereka yang menyanyikan sebaris liriknya, sesuatu yang berbunyi seperti, '_meski bunga sakura gugur pada akhir musim semi, semangat kami akan kokoh tiada berperi_' atau semacamnya.

"Woh, lagu sekolah yang rumit," celetukku sambil menggigit sepotong kentang dan minum soda di detik berikutnya.

Salah satu dari anak-anak sekolah swasta itu mengucapkan hal yang nyaris serupa denganku, "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kita harus mempelajari lagu sekolah yang rumit seperti ini," yang diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dua orang lainnya.

Siswa lainnya yang berambut cokelat panjang melirik kami sejenak sebelum menimpali kata-kata temannya. "Daripada tidak punya lagu sekolah seperti anak-anak SMA Konoha, kan? Begini jauh lebih baik." —dan empat temannya yang lain langsung terkikik saat menyadari arah pandang si pemuda berambut panjang; rahangku menjadi kaku dan napasku nyaris terhenti.

Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak memelototi mereka atau menggebrak meja mereka sampai makanan di atasnya berhamburan. Ingin marah karena mereka mengolok-olok sekolahku, tapi pada kenyataannya, sekolahku memang tidak sebagus sekolah mereka—apa itu lambangnya, Institut Suna? Oh, ya, sekolah anak orang kaya brengsek yang lokasinya memang tak jauh dari blok pertokoan ini.

"Jangan lihat mereka, Chou," aku mendesis pada Chouji yang sudah menghentikan kunyahannya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Tepat seperti apa yang berulang kali kukatakan pada diriku sendiri. "Biarkan mereka mengoceh."

Chouji terlihat nyaris muntah mendengar olok-olok itu. Aku tahu ia begitu menyayangi sekolah kami—aku juga, walau belum pada taraf yang sama dengan yang Chouji rasakan. Kenyataan bahwa aku pada akhirnya menemukan tempat dimana aku bisa tertawa tanpa beban dan melupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah salah satu dari sekian yang disebut 'sampah masyarakat' membuatku memiliki semacam ikatan khusus dengan almamater ini.

Aku melanjutkan makan siangku dalam diam, berusaha keras tidak melemparkan tinju pada anak-anak belagu yang terus mengolok sekolah kami dan membanggakan sekolah mereka, sekaligus mengawasi Chouji yang gerakannya semakin lama semakin mirip dengan robot. Beberapa belas menit berlalu, dan para manusia arogan itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Masih berderai tawa, masih melontarkan hinaan.

"_Yeah_, aku tak heran kenapa mereka tidak punya lagu sekolah," komentar salah satu gadis yang berambut merah terang. "Sekolah berandalan memang tak bermutu, makanya tidak dibuatkan lagu khusus. Memangnya berandalan bisa menyanyi?"

Telingaku kubuat tuli, dan kuharap Chouji melakukan hal yang sama, tapi tidak seperti yang kuharapkan, Chouji malah merangsek berdiri dan mendekati anak-anak sekolah elit itu dan nyaris menarik kerah baju gadis berambut merah tadi.

"Chou..." Aku bangun dan berusaha menahan tangannya yang sudah terkepal. Mereka memandang kami dengan tatapan menghina dan separuh bingung. Kudorong bahu Chouji supaya kembali ke meja kami dan ia patuh. Keadaan berubah menjadi sunyi dan rombongan yang tadi akhirnya keluar dari Mc Donald's. Baik aku maupun Chouji tak ada yang berbicara, hanya memandang makanan kami dengan tatapan kosong.

Setelah punggung mereka menghilang dari balik pintu kaca, kupercepat kunyahanku.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa aku ingin _pulang_. Pulang ke SMA Konoha.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku tahu kau bilang untuk tidak mempedulikan mereka, tapi—"

"Apa? Bilang saja, nggak usah ragu begitu." Diam satu detik. "Masih mau makan burger?"

"Bukan. Bukan masalah makan. Aku hanya—" Langkah-langkahnya terhenti, membuatku mengurungkan pacuan kaki selanjutnya. Kutatap Akimichi Chouji dengan kedua alis terangkat sempurna. "Aku hanya—tak pernahkah kau punya keinginan untuk memiliki lagu sekolah?"

Aku diam.

Aku tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Sama sekali tak pernah.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana kalian berdua?"

GLEK.

Hatake Kakashi berdiri di depan kami berdua dengan sepasang mata menyipit dan dua lengan terlipat di depan dada, menghalangi akses kami menuju kelas. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ketahuan meninggalkan area sekolah—dan kurasa Chouji juga demikian.

Aku melirik Chouji, dan pemuda gempal itu balas melirikku. Sama-sama terlalu _speechless_ untuk menjawab. Kukira Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak akan sebegitu menginginkan kami berdua di kelas—dan guru mana yang menginginkan siswa-siswi SMA Konoha untuk tinggal di kelas?—tapi ternyata dugaanku salah.

Pria itu menyibak rambut peraknya dengan sebelah tangan lalu menggelengkan kepala satu kali. "Tidak ada yang mau menjawab?"

Kami berdua hanya terdiam, menunduk. Bingung mau merespons bagaimana. Antara ingin jujur tapi merasa malu kalau hanya karena alasan _itu_ kami sampai bolos dari sekolah. Dan masih ada insiden Chouji yang nyaris main tangan. Jujur saja, aku bingung bagaimana harus bi—

"Ya sudah, yang penting sekarang kalian sudah kembali." ...apa ini? Kakashi-_sensei_ menepuk-nepuk kepala kami? Sepasang mataku melebar tak percaya.

Ini...?

"Kalian berdua adalah muridku. Kalian tanggung jawabku." Tangan-tangan itu berhenti menepuk-nepuk dan sang empunya membalikkan tubuh. "Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Aku? Hanya membeku di tempat. Sama sekali tak menyangka Kakashi-_sensei_ akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu.

Murid_nya_.

.

.

.

.

Kuperhatikan, sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Akimichi Chouji tidak memiliki antusiasme sama sekali. Kedua bahunya terkulai lemas dan kepalanya menunduk ke bawah—tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali pada apa yang sedang diterangkan oleh Kakashi-_sensei_. Dari tempat dudukku yang di belakang Shikamaru, Chouji terlihat menyedihkan. Ia menulis di bukunya, tapi sama sekali tidak mendongak ke papan tulis. Entah mengapa aku yakin bahwa yang ditulis Chouji bukanlah apa yang sedang dibahas oleh Kakashi-_sensei_.

Apa dia masih kepikiran soal lagu sekolah?

_("__—__tak pernahkah kau punya keinginan untuk memiliki lagu sekolah?")_

Tidak, Chouji, sama sekali tidak.

Setidaknya tidak sampai kau bertanya begitu.

"...mengganggu pikiranmu, Naruto?"

Uh?

Aku mendongak—ternyata tanpa sadar aku telah menyandarkan kepalaku pada meja dan memandang sosok Chouji yang sedang sibuk sendiri; aku juga sudah melepaskan konsentrasiku dari pelajaran Sejarah Jepang. Yang tertangkap oleh pandanganku adalah figur pria berambut perak yang sedang menatapku dengan kedua alis bertautan di atas mata.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" Kakashi-_sensei_ mengulang pertanyaannya dengan susunan kalimat yang berbeda. Buku yang berada di tangannya ditutup dan diletakkan di atas meja guru, lalu ia berjalan mendekati lorong mejaku.

Satu kali, kulirik pemuda bertubuh besar itu—tampaknya ia baru menyadari kalau _aku_ sedang ditanyai oleh Kakashi-_sensei_—dan ia hanya terdiam. Kurasa, Chouji dan aku kini membiarkan hal yang sama menari-nari dalam kepala kami.

"Naruto...?"

Mengerjap satu kali, aku mengangguk pada Chouji—yang balas mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang kusampaikan padanya melalui gerakan singkat tersebut—kemudian membuka suara dengan ragu.

"Sebenarnya..."

Ceritaku mengalir, bermula dari ajakan Chouji untuk ikut ke Mekdi—Mc Donald's—paket hemat kami, lalu anak-anak Institut Suna yang sedang membahas lagu sekolah mereka yang ruwet, masalah penghinaan SMA Konoha, Chouji yang nyaris meledak...

...dan pertanyaan Chouji mengenai lagu sekolah yang kulafalkan seolah _aku_lah yang bertanya.

Ada raut tak terbaca yang membayang di wajah Hatake Kakashi, dan aku tak bisa mengartikannya. Terlalu buram. Aku memang tidak pandai membaca orang, selain itu pola pikir Kakashi-_sensei_ juga tak terlacak.

"Jadi," aku menarik napas dan menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri, "memangnya SMA Konoha tidak punya lagu sekolah, ya? Jawablah, _Sensei_, supaya aku tahu apakah olok-olok mereka itu benar atau tidak."

Sebelah tangan Kakashi-_sensei_ masuk ke saku _blazer_ merah marunnya. "Menurutmu?"

"Heeee~" bibirku tertarik ke arah kanan, membentuk ekspresi jelek yang biasa kutunjukkan kalau tidak tahu-menahu jawaban dari interogatif yang diajukan. "Tidak. Sepertinya, sih, tidak. Kalau ada, pasti sudah diajarkan saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, kan?"

Pria itu kembali ke depan kelas dan berdiri di belakang meja guru. Ia menatap kami semua secara bergantian, lalu mengulas lengkung senyum di permukaan bibirnya. "Dulunya ada—"

Hampir aku menyela kata-katanya saat ia kembali melanjutkan, "—hanya saja sudah bertahun-tahun dilupakan."

"Benarkah?" Aku nyaris berdiri dari kursiku sendiri. "SMA Konoha _dulunya_ punya lagu sekolah?"

"Lagu-lagu ribet yang kata-katanya super-duper puitis?" Di sebelahku, Kiba ikut menimpali, sepertinya tertarik dengan topik yang sedang menjadi bahan konversasi. Masih dengan kata-katanya yang tidak biasa.

"Benar." Entah menjawab pertanyaan siapa, Kakashi-_sensei_ mengiyakan. Satu kata yang membuat fokus seisi kelas kini berpindah kepadanya. Ino yang sedang memulas pelembab bibir saja berhenti bergerak. Sakura yang semula memandang ke luar jendela kini menatap Kakashi-_sensei_. Punggung Chouji menegak. Sai dan Kiba memang memasang perhatian dari awal. Shikamaru menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit.

—semua kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang telinganya tersumbat oleh _headphone_ putih.

"Ajarkan lagunya pada kami!" Chouji dan aku berseru pada saat yang nyaris bersamaan. Sedetik kemudian, kami saling bertatapan dan bertukar cengiran.

Kening pria itu kembali berkerut. "Sekarang sedang pelajaran se—"

"Oh, ayolah, ajarkan lagu itu kepada kami." Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuat wajah memohon. "_Onegai_?"

"Lagunya pasti ke-reeeenn~" Kiba menyandarkan kepalanya pada lipatan lengan di belakang leher.

Hatake Kakashi memutar kedua bola matanya yang berlainan warna. "_Dream Logger_, kalian begitu pemaksa. Baiklah, baiklah, akan kuajarkan lagu sekolah SMA Konoha pada kalian." Ada senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Lagunya sangat sederhana, sebetulnya."

Kami semua (yang merasa tertarik, tapi pada kenyataannya, hanya Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang tidak menaruh minat) memasang telinga baik-baik saat suara bariton Kakashi-_sensei_ mulai terdengar.

"_Kabut kaca berkilau-kilauan  
aku menunggu di langit hitam  
Tangan yang dingin saling bertemu,  
dengan begitu akan jadi terasa hangat_

_Siraman semangat, kuingin memberikannya padamu  
Ku akan selalu menopang dirimu yang kesepian itu  
Siraman semangat, kau tidaklah seorang diri  
Lingkaran persahabatan kita 'kan selalu menjagamu..._"

"Sesederhana itu," ia mengakhiri lagunya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. "Daripada disebut 'Lagu Sekolah SMA Konoha', aku lebih suka menyebutnya 'Lagu Persahabatan SMA Konoha'. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Sahabat..." gumamku dengan pandangan menerawang. Memilah-milah dalam benak siapa yang bisa kukategorikan ke dalam golongan sahabat.

Ada, ya, hal absurd seperti itu di dunia?

Yang lain segera heboh membahas lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikan oleh Kakashi-_sensei_, tapi aku memilih untuk terapung dalam ombak pikiranku sendiri.

Persahabatan... memangnya masih nyata di dunia ini?

Ada tapi tak nyata, atau nyata tapi terlupakan—sama seperti lagu sekolah SMA Konoha?

Pertanyaan tersebut menggantung di benakku sepanjang sisa hari ini, membuat sebagian diriku lebih meraba-raba ke sana-sini guna mencari jawaban yang tepat. Tapi setiap kali aku memikirkan interogatif yang sama, lirik lagu yang sama kembali mengalun di telingaku.

_Lingkaran persahabatan kita 'kan selalu menjagamu..._

Dan untuk kali ini, kubiarkan diriku mempercayai sepenggal kalimat itu. Setidaknya sampai aku menemukan bukti konkrit untuk menguatkan keyakinan, atau sanggahan yang jelas untuk menebalkan dogma yang selama ini tertanam.

.

.

.

.

●●●**To be Continued●●●**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Akhirnya _chapter_ ini selesai juga! *tebar kembang* Setengah tahun ada kali, ya, _fic_ yang ini nggak di-_update_? Maaf deh, kalau begitu. Ada banyak hal yang saya urus, dan saya juga berusaha banget buat ngembaliin _feel_ _friendship_ yang saya usung banget di cerita ini.

Sedikit demi sedikit, kepribadian masing-masing karakter mulai keliatan, ya? Dasar masalahnya, apa yang bakal jadi _goal_ dia di akhir cerita, bagaimana dia bersikap... ato malah belom kegali sama sekali? Hihi. Saya lagi belajar mendalami karakter, btw, berusaha bikin mereka sehidup mungkin. Karena sembilan karakter utama di sini bergerak sendiri, saya cuma nulis mereka ngapain.

Tadi siang saya disogok sama langit, dikasih pemandangan langit biru berawan yang saya suka—dan biasanya kalo saya puas dengan visualisasi itu, _fic_ ini bakal selesai dan di-_publish_ hari itu juga. Udah beberapa kali kena sogok sebenernya, tapi baru kali ini agak berhasil. Biasa, kalo mau ujian pasti ide lancar mengalir.

_Anyway_, makasih buat yang masukin _review_ kemarin:  
**akasuna no ei-chan****, ****AcaAzuka Yuri chan****, Aihara Aya, ****Michelle Aoki****, Panda Kurozuki, ****Sakura Monica****, ****Sukie 'Suu' Foxie****, ****skyesphantom****, ****Lrynch Fruhling****, ****cherrycaramel****, ****Sorane Midori****, ****Tsurugi De Lelouch****, ****Ay**

Tadinya mau dibalesin pake PM, tapi aneh aja karena udah lama banget _review_-nya u_u lain kali aja deh, ya? =))

**Review again?**

_As usual_, _no silent readers_ =))

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime****  
06042013, 00.59**


	11. Anonymous

**Warning: **AU. OOC. ANOTHER HIGH-SCHOOL FIC FROM mysticahime. Not very keen on romance. Mostly friendship. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. C&C is accepted. Reviews are received with open-hearted. Different POV in every chapter. NOT A CHARA BASHING FIC!

**Disclaimer: **I never own Naruto. All is **Masashi Kishimoto**'s masterpiece. Just borrow the characters for my own fiction.

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™  
**proudlypresents

another high-school fic

Inspired from dorama** 'Dragonzakura'**

**(c) 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Don't be dubious to move forward_

_Don't be afraid to fight your way_

'_Cause you're not alone_

_We're all..._

**X~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~X**

**U ** **T** H E **S** A M E **S** K Y

**X~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11: Ino — Anonymous**

"Uhh, sial!"

Kau tidak akan menyangka kalau _aku_ akan berkata seperti itu, kan? Aku, Yamanaka Ino yang terlihat selalu cantik dan feminin, tidak akan mungkin mengumpat kata-kata kasar secara verbal. Katakanlah, aku memang sering bergumul sendiri di dalam kepalaku, tetapi _aku tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu_. Paham bedanya?

Siang ini, aku berlari-lari menyusuri emperan toko (kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan kulitku terbakar sinar matahari walaupun sedang tergesa-gesa) menuju tempat kerja sambilanku. Kau pikir aku bercanda?

Tidak, aku memang kerja sambilan.

Dan kupikir tidak ada untungnya menjabarkan secara terperinci—aku sudah terlambat!

**Klinting~**

Bel kuno yang tergantung di atas pintu berdencing nyaring saat pintu kaca itu kudorong dengan barbar. Ah, setelah ini _image_-ku akan tergantikan oleh titel 'Barbie Barbar' tentunya. Tidak masalah, sebagian besar orang tahu kalau label 'Barbie' hanya kupergunakan apabila sedang bekerja; di luar itu, sama sekali tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan seorang Yamanaka.

"_Sumimasen_**[1]**, maaf aku terlambat sekali." Kubungkukkan tubuhku dalam-dalam ketika menemukan sosok manajer kami di balik meja kasir. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat tempat ini ramai didatangi pelanggan. "Tadi ada jam pelajaran ekstra—"

"Cepat ganti bajumu."

Bukan respons permintaan maafku dan upaya penenangan yang aku dapatkan sebagai gantinya, yang ada dia mempercepat _shift_ kerjaku hari ini. Sesungguhnya, aku diharapkan datang lebih awal setengah jam dari jadwal kerjaku adalah untuk berias diri dulu—ya, aku tahu riasan wajahku sudah lumer akibat keringat dan paparan matahari—dan melatih senyuman terbaikku di depan cermin. Pundakku merosot dan aku mengangguk pelan.

"_Ne, Oyabun_**[2]**."

Tempat ini adalah neraka yang sesungguhnya. _Café a la maid _tempatku bekerja.

.

.

.

.

_Define bad luck, then._

Tubuhku terasa rontok akibat bekerja keras semalaman penuh. _Oyabun_ menghukum keterlambatanku dengan menambah jam kerjaku sejumlah tiga jam melebihi jatah biasanya, tanpa upah tambahan karena menurutnya hal itu akan membuatku jera untuk terlambat lagi. Beliau sama sekali tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan _apa_ yang membuatku terlambat. Aku baru mencapai rumah kira-kira pukul satu dini hari dan langsung tidur tanpa mengecek apakah Ibu sudah terlelap atau belum. _Baka _Ino, tidak seharusnya aku mengabaikan Ibu seperti itu, namun berjalan menuju kamar saja rasanya aku sudah tidak sanggup. Alih-alih tidur di kasurku, aku merebahkan diri di sofa rusak yang berada di ruang keluarga kami dan menyatukan puing-puing kesadaranku menjadi alam mimpi.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dan menemukan lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku—yang lebih buruk, kantung mataku membesar dan tidak mungkin disembunyikan dengan riasan setebal apa pun. Aku mendesah dan memutuskan untuk tidak menutupinya dengan apa-apa. Hari ini Ino hanyalah boneka rusak yang tercabik-cabik.

Tidak ada sarapan di meja makan, tentu saja. Keluargaku bukanlah keluarga dengan ekonomi yang memadai, terlebih setelah Ayah meninggal dan Ibu mulai sakit-sakitan sementara ayah tiriku tak terlalu memedulikan kami berdua. Ia mengirimi uang setiap bulannya dengan anggapan bahwa uang yang diberikannya adalah bentuk tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah. Nyatanya, nominal yang dikirimkannya hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup setengah bulan—minus obat-obatan untuk Ibu dan uang sekolahku. Secara tak langsung, kelanjutan hidup kami berdua jatuh ke pundakku, aku yang masih muda dan sehat.

Kau mengasihani aku?

Aku tak butuh belasungkawa.

Aku menggerakkan kedua kakiku yang terasa mati rasa. Kebanyakan berdiri kemarinkah? _Sial_. Kujulurkan tangan dan kaki-kaki yang kaku itu mulai kupijat-pijat sementara pikiranku melayang-layang ke kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

_Ayah, seandainya kau ada di sini..._

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada semangat hidup.

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai, sama sekali tidak memedulikan suasana sekolah yang anehnya ramai. Ketahuilah, SMA Konoha tidak memiliki banyak siswa—delapan di angkatanku dan tujuh di angkatan bawah. Tidak ada siswa kelas satu untuk tahun ini; sama sekali bukan kejutan karena reputasi SMA Konoha memburuk dari tahun ke tahunnya. Maka, bila ada keramaian di sekolah ini, bisa dipastikan promotornya adalah Naruto dan Kiba. Semenjak peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu, keduanya mengompakkan diri sebagai tukang ribut nomor satu di SMA Konoha.

—_yeah_, memangnya ada lagi yang mau menggabungkan diri? Sekolah kami _minim_ murid, lho.

"Ino, Ino, ayo ikutan main _dodgeball_!" Suara Naruto menyapa gendang telingaku, membuatku menolehkan kepala dan menemukan sosok berambut pirang itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Di tangannya yang satu lagi terdapat sebuah bola yang warnanya sudah begitu kusam dan terlihat tua—main dengan itu?

Iihhh.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku mendengus dan membalikkan tubuh. Hari ini aku tidak berbedak atau mengenakan apa pun yang dapat melindungiku dari sinar matahari yang jahat, jadi aku tak mau repot-repot membuat kulit cantikku menjadi gosong.

Selain itu, aku melihat ada Haruno Sakura di pinggir lapangan, sedang menonton permainan yang dimotori oleh Naruto.

Kau kira aku berminat bergabung?

Tidak. Tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

"WHOAAAA, KANTUNG MATAMU TEBAL SEKALI, INO!"

Aku mengernyit kesal saat wajah cokelat Uzumaki Naruto mampir di depan wajahku. Apa maksudnya dia berada di sana dan _berkomentar sekeras itu_? Bermaksud menghina?

"Bukan urusanmu, Tuan Uzumaki," balasku sarkastis dan mendorong wajahnya dengan buku tulis sejarahku. Cibiran terpeta di bibirku. "Daripada sibuk mengomentari aku, bagaimana kalau kau menyelesaikan ringkasan sejarah Hiroshima-Nagasaki yang barusan diperintahkan oleh _Sensei_?"

Daripada mengurusi aku—itu yang mau kukatakan sebenarnya, tapi lidahku masih bisa ditahan untuk tidak kelewat tajam pada makhluk-makhluk tertentu yang, katakanlah berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Bertahun-tahun bekerja di tempat yang memerlukan kemurahan hati kaum itu membuatku menjadi seorang penjilat; manis di luar pahit di dalam.

"Lho, aku kan memedulikanmu, Teman~" nada bicara si pemuda ceria seperti biasa, mengibaskan tangan kemudian kembali serius menatapku. "Kau kurang tidur, Ino? Biasanya kamu terlihat paling berkilau di kelas ini..."

"Naru—"

"Hei, Sai!" Ia malah menyela kata-kataku dan memanggil Sai yang kebetulan melintas dari bangkunya di belakangku. "Sini-sini, lihat deh." Si pirang jabrik menarik tangan si anak baru dan menyeretnya ke hadapanku. "Kantung mata Ino tebal sekali, kan?"

Aku memberengut dan menatap Shimura Sai dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Jangan komentar sepatah kata pun."

_Aku tidak akan segan-segan menjambak rambut kalian berdua sampai botak kalau si anak baru mengatakan sesuatu tentang kantung mataku, tahu_.

"Kurang tidur?" Itulah yang ditanyakan oleh si anak baru—pertanyaan yang berbeda bunyi dengan Naruto, namun maksudnya sama: kantung mataku tebal. "Kau kelihatan... agak pucat, Ino." _Che_, berani sekali ia menyebut nama kecilku—oh, ya ya, Kakashi-_sensei_ memang memerintahkan kami menyebut nama kecil satu sama lain, tapi bukankah ini keterlaluan? Maksudku, dia kan _murid baru_.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya itu dilayangkan bersamaan dengan tangannya menyentuh keningku.

Aku tertegun selama beberapa detik.

Pertanyaan yang di luar dugaan, pengamatan yang mendetail, lalu sentuhan di kulit dahiku... apa maunya? Kerjapan beberapa kali sebelum aku tersadar, kemudian kembali kupasang wajah angkuh untuk menutupi keterkejutanku barusan.

"Jangan pegang-pegang." Kutepis tangannya dari keningku, kemudian bersedekap dan menyipitkan mata. "Aku baik-baik saja, oke? Jangan _rese_ terhadap urusan orang lain." Lalu kukibas-kibaskan tangan sebagai isyarat untuk menyuruh mereka berdua pergi. Enyah, enyah! Dari tadi kerjaannya mengganggu saja.

Sai dan Naruto berpandangan selama beberapa detik, kemudian tampaknya mereka menyerah.

"Baiklah, Ino." Naruto yang menyambung kembali konversasi kami. "Kami akan pergi kalau kau tidak membutuhkan bantuan. Tapi... kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa minta tolong pada kami—atau pada Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba."

Mana mungkin aku minta tolong, eh? Mengemis simpati seperti itu hanya akan menjatuhkan harga diriku, tahu. Terlebih lagi, kalau mengharapkan bantuan, itu sama saja dengan membongkar kisah lama yang seharusnya sudah kututup rapat-rapat dan kutenggelamkan bersama dengan waktu. Lirik ke sebelah, apalagi kalau minta bantuan _mereka_—Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji—itu sama saja dengan menyuruh ikan piranha makan sayuran.

"Ya, ya, terserahl—"

"Jaga kesehatanmu," pesan Sai sebelum pergi sambil dirangkul oleh si pirang jabrik.

Kuberikan lirikan sekilas, kemudian menangkupkan kepala pada lipatan lengan.

Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan keberadaanku?

.

.

.

.

"Barbie, ada yang mau berfoto denganmu!"

Kuhentikan kegiatanku membersihkan meja di sudut ruangan dan menoleh ke arah Tsukushi, nama teman kerjaku, yang melambai-lambaikan tangan di udara. Sama seperti Barbie yang menjadi identitas lainku, Tsukushi adalah sebuah nama samaran. Kami memulai pekerjaan ini bersama dan kesamaan usia membuat Tsukushi menjadi rekanku yang paling dekat. Aku mengulas senyum manis pada lengkung kurva dan memberikan sekaan terakhir pada meja yang kuyakin kini sudah bersih. Setelah meletakkan lap di rak, aku mendatangi Tsukushi.

Dua orang pemuda ada di sebelahnya, yang satunya bertubuh gemuk dan berkacamata. Ia menyeringai lebar saat melihatku dan dengan segera menyodorkan kamera polaroid pada Tsukushi yang menerimanya sambil meringis. Ketahuan siapa yang _otaku_ di sini, kan? Berfoto dengan gadis berseragam _maid_ memberikan kesenangan tersendiri bagi pelanggan-pelanggan seperti mereka.

"Mau berfoto dengan saya, _Goshujin-sama_?" tanyaku dengan nada riang dan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya diajak berfoto oleh Anda, _Goshujin-sama~_" —Tsukushi nyaris terkikik namun segera kusikut agar diam. Memang agak menjijikkan beramah-tamah pada orang yang jelas-jelas terlihat terobsesi padamu (apa lagi namanya kalau bukan obsesi bila sampai mengajak foto bersama?), namun aku ini seorang profesional. Biar saja Tsukushi meledekiku perihal suara melengking centil yang barusan kugunakan, ini demi uang, uang, dan uang.

"Sepupu, kau dan aku sama-sama merangkulnya, oke?" Si gemuk berwajah maniak itu menarik tanganku dan mulai merapatkan tubuh. Aku menahan napas saat lengannya melingkari bahuku.

Senyum Ino, profesional—

"Ino?"

—jantungku berhenti berdetak detik itu juga.

Suara itu...

Aku menoleh pada pemuda yang satunya—yang disebut 'Sepupu' oleh si maniak—dan merasakan jantungku mencelos begitu saja hingga ke telapak kaki.

Pemuda ini...

"Kau bekerja di sini?" Ia meraih tanganku yang semula ditarik oleh si gendut maniak sehingga rangkulan menjijikkan itu terlepas dari pundakku. "Aku tidak mungkin salah, kan? —Oh." Pemuda itu menepuk kepalanya pelan sebelum menghela napas. "Ikut aku. Kita perlu bicara."

Shimura Sai menarik tanganku hingga kami berdua keluar dari _café_. Bagai boneka rusak yang kehilangan tali kendalinya, aku menurut saja dibawa seperti itu. Aku belum sepenuhnya pulih dari keterkejutan ini. Bagaimana mungkin, bertahun-tahun aku bekerja di sini tetapi tidak ada yang mengetahuinya—jadi, _bagaimana mungkin_ seorang Shimura Sai yang baru memasuki kehidupanku selama beberapa hari ini bisa menyeruak masuk dan mengetahui keberadaanku?

Pasti ada yang salah.

Langkah-langkah kami berhenti setelah kami berdua cukup jauh dari _café_. Sai-lah yang berinisiatif mengawali perjalanan, dan ia pula yang memberhentikan. Pemuda itu masih memunggungiku dan berdiam diri sementara tangannya tak melepaskan cekalannya pada pergelangan tanganku. Aku sendiri tidak mampu membuka pembicaraan, memilih untuk menatap langit yang segelap beludru alih-alih memberikan penjelasan.

"Kau..."

Setelah detik-detik yang terasa menyiksa itu berlalu, akhirnya Sai membuka suara. Ia berbalik dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan. Aku mengkeret, Yamanaka Ino menciut, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa diriku begitu rendahan. Tertangkap basah bekerja di tempat yang rawan dengan pelecehan seksual begitu... ini benar-benar memalukan!

"Jangan bilang apa-apa." Aku menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya saat kurva kembar itu kembali terbuka. Apa pun yang akan dikatakan Sai pastilah bernada mencemooh dan menjatuhkan. Sudah cukup keterkejutanku malam ini, sudah mencapai batasnya, dan aku tidak perlu apa pun yang mendukung jatuhnya mentalku hari ini. "_Just... don't say anything. Please, I_—"

Lengkung senyum itu menghentikan kata-kataku. Shimura Sai tersenyum, kau tahu? _T-e-r-s-e-n-y-u-m_; sudah kueja agar aku tidak terlihat seperti pendusta. Dari semua respons yang bisa ia lakukan, ia memilih untuk tersenyum. Tidak mencaci maupun mengancam.

Di atas semua itu, _ia tersenyum_.

"Kau pasti punya alasan, bukan?" ujarnya lirih. Pergelangan tanganku dilepaskannya. Obsidiannya memandang lurus ke mataku dengan hunjaman penuh rasa simpati. "Jadi ini... yang membuat kantung matamu terlihat jelas?" Jemarinya menelusuri bagian bawah mataku dengan hati-hati—aku menahan napasku, entah kenapa.

Aku tidak bisa berpikir.

Sentuhan jemari Sai di wajahku terasa panas dan menenangkan—seolah menyatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun di dunia ini lagi, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Sama seperti ketika ia menyentuh keningku. Sama seperti... sekarang, saat ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan tangan yang satunya lagi.

"Tetap jaga diri." Senyumnya belum memudar. "Kau bisa sakit kalau terus-menerus memaksakan diri seperti ini."

Masih, tidak ada kata-kata yang merendahkan. Tidak ada sarkasme yang menjatuhkan. Sai hanya tersenyum—itu saja.

Lidahku masih tak mampu membahasakan kata paling sederhana sekalipun, membuatku berdiam diri bahkan sampai Sai mengantarku kembali ke _café_. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menggiring sepupunya untuk pulang, tidak memedulikan protes yang diajukan oleh lelaki gemuk itu, dan ia bersikap seolah tidak ada yang pernah terjadi.

"Sampai besok, Yamano." Ia melambaikan tangan kepadaku sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku?

Aku hanya berdiam diri, balas melambaikan tangan dengan tatapan kosong seolah-olah itulah yang harus kulakukan. Sejenak, segalanya terlupakan—sirkumstansi _café_ di sekitarku, absennya riasan tebal di wajahku, Tsukushi yang membelalakkan mata, dan _Oyabun_ yang menatap tajam.

_Yamano_, katanya.

.

.

.

.

"Inoooo~"

"Yamanaka Inoooo!"

"Inoinoinoooo."

"Yamamaka Iiiino!"

Aku mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan dari sekitarku, memusatkan perhatian pada _tidur siangku_. Apa yang kau harapkan setelah kejadian semalam? Tidur nyenyak? _O-ho_, mimpi. Meskipun _shift_ malamku berakhir tepat waktu, aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata sepanjang malam. Antara memikirkan betapa malunya karena seorang teman sekelas—terlebih lagi, _seorang laki-laki_—mengetahui pekerjaanku yang sudah lama kusembunyikan dan terbayang-bayang terus senyuman dan kata-katanya; aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diriku, sungguh.

Sepagian ini pun, aku mengalihkan fokus dengan mempercantik diri. Sama sekali tidak peduli pada ayah tiriku dan pendapat konyolnya soal betapa anak perempuan di Perguruan Oto terlihat cantik dengan wajah natural mereka—_dia_ tahu apa, sih? Di rumah saja jarang—dan kubiarkan laki-laki itu berada di rumah bersama Ibu. Ada banyak hal lain yang kupikirkan selain menambah porsi makan untuk satu orang di rumah malam ini.

Contohnya, Shimura Sai.

Aaaaarrrgggghhhh...

"In—UGH!" Pemanggil terakhir terhantam telak oleh tempat pensilku. Teman-teman sekelasku ini sama sekali tidak bisa diam, ya? Atau membutakan diri dari gelagatku yang jelas-jelas sedang tidak mau diganggu?

Aku kan perlu tidur.

"Biarkan dia, Naruto. Dia perlu tidur..." Ya, ya, benar. Pandai sekali orang itu, mengerti bahwa kantukku sudah tidak tertahankan. Aku perlu tidur sekarang, kalau perlu sampai jam pelajaran terakhir usai nanti. Tidak banyak waktu istirahat yang kumiliki, nanti sore aku harus kembali bekerja di tempat _itu_ lagi, jadi...

Pikiranku berhenti berputar seiring dengan kesadaranku yang menipis. Aku jatuh tertidur dengan cepat, secepat bertemu dengan lelaki anonim _itu_ di dalam mimpiku.

Zzz...

.

.

.

.

●●●**To be Continued●●●**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Chapter_ ini tertulis tanpa perencanaan, bermodal nekad dari seseorang yang sudah lama sekali nggak nulis _fanfic_. _Hello, there_, terima kasih masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini walau sudah lama nggak di-_update_ :)

Senang sekali waktu melihat _review_ ke-120 yang di-_submit_ tanggal 10 (kalau nggak salah). Trims atas penantiannya, ya ^^

Saya sama sekali nggak ada rencana _chapter_ ini mau dibawa ke mana—awalnya saya cuma punya plot kalau Ino harus kerja sambilan karena keluarganya begini-begitu; ternyata Yamanaka Ino yang menuntun saya mengikuti kisahnya, dan itulah yang saya tulis. Setelah selesai dan saya baca ulang... oh _dear_, ternyata pikiran kamu itu _begini_, ya? Sosok rapuh di balik sikap (sok) menyebalkannya. Hmm, mungkin saya kebanyakan kebawa pengaruh RP, kali ya? Hehe.

Gaya menulis saya udah berubah jauuuhh sekali, tapi saya harap perubahan ini nggak bikin kalian nggak menikmati ceritanya, _sou_? Saya masih akan banyak berusaha XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime**


End file.
